


Охота на лис

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gerontophilia, Occupational Novel, Single work, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: В тот самый день «десять лет назад» Интегра все-таки не дошла до подвала с Алукардом. Разобраться с проблемами ей пришлось самостоятельно, а повзрослела и стала главой организации «Хеллсинг» она без его влияния и участия. Выбор методов работы будет находиться полностью на ее совести. И она об этом отлично знает.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Rob Walsh - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Иллюстрация к тексту: [«Встреча»](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_bb_illustration/works/25900537)  
> 2\. В тексте могут быть допущены фактологические ошибки по медицине и политике.  
> 3\. Написано по внутрикомандной заявке.

Интегра не знала код от отцовского сейфа, но она хорошо знала своего отца: дядя Ричард перебрал всё, от дня её рождения до даты смерти мамы, но папа никогда не зашифровал бы сейф с личным оружием чем-то, что относилось к его семье. Десять лет спустя Интегра скажет: отец под конец жизни стал пацифистом. Не разделяю подобных убеждений, но могу их понять. Интегра улучила минутку, когда в кабинете не осталось ни охраны, ни самого дяди Ричарда. «Кромвель», цифрами заменены буквы, простенький шифр.  
Просто на всякий случай. И обойму за горловину носка. Пистолет она заткнула за пояс юбки сзади, и он больно упирался ей в поясницу, давил на позвонки, из-за него ткань давила на живот и спереди, было сложно дышать.  
Поэтому он испытала облегчение, когда выхватила пистолет в подвале. Машинальное знание, подсмотренное в тысяче фильмов, прочитанное в сотне книжек, направило её руку: она стреляла, не зажмуривая глаз, с крохотной дистанции, и отдача отбросила её на три шага назад, выбила из сустава плечо, обожгла болью поверх раны, оставленной дядиной пулей.  
Выстрел отгремел столь чудовищно громко, что она не услышала криков дядиных охранников. Звон эха под низкими сводами подвального коридора перемешался с криками: её собственным и дядиным.  
Рана была смертельной, вне всякого сомнения, но смерть эту она несла не сразу: разрыв лёгкого, пневмоторакс, травмы внутренних органов, спровоцированные ударной волной от пули, травма позвоночника в районе поясницы, где вышла одна из пуль — всё из деловитого описания патологоанатома сразу после вскрытия. Интегра стреляла наверняка, очередью. Уже падая от отдачи, она продолжала жать на спусковой крючок впустую, щёлкая ствольной коробкой в потолок.  
За шумом и эхом произошедшей трагедии Интегра не услышала многажды повторенный вопрос, обращенный к ней.  
«Мисс, вы в порядке?»  
Открывая огонь, Интегра понимала, что ей никак не выжить. Она не могла перестрелять всех охранников дяди Ричарда, да она и не целилась в них. У её ярости была лишь одна цель.  
Всех остальных перебил Уолтер, подоспевший почти к самой кульминации. Он же тряс её, ощупывал, о чём-то спрашивал, даже бил по щекам. Интегра, вцепившаяся в рукоять пистолета, не видела его. Пошатываясь, она неловко встала, стряхнула движением здорового плеча руки Уолтера с себя и подошла к изрешеченному выстрелами дяде. Попади она в горло или в печень, он умер бы мгновенно. Или если бы она задела оба легких. Но нет, разброс попаданий был огромным, и в основном — в живот.  
Она смотрела на него сверху вниз с недоумением: ей казалось удивительным, что этот перемолотый выстрелами человек какую-то минуту назад внушал ей такой ужас. Одна из пуль чиркнула его по щеке, вырвав кусок челюсти вместе с зубами. Утробный, гулкий стон шел из глубины его груди, мешаясь с бульканьем крови и сипом. И у неё не осталось для него ни одной пули. Впрочем, даже если бы они были…  
— Мисс, — услышала она осторожный голос Уолтера за своей спиной, — я мог бы…  
— Нет, — всхлипнула Интегра, утирая нос, — нет, не надо. Пусть.  
Его агония, Интегра засекла по его же наручным часам, продлилась почти восемнадцать минут. Она сама закрыла его глаза и сама назвала штабному патологоанатому время смерти.  
В тот момент в голове её безостановочно звучал голос отца: «Когда ты окажешься в смертельной опасности и не сможешь защититься сама…»  
Пожалуй, именно в тот день она уверилась, что дверь в подвал, где хранилось некое смертельное оружие, ей открыть не доведётся никогда.


	2. Chapter 2

Интегра не знала всей биографии своего дворецкого, но отлично знала его характер. Она любила Уолтера, как любят близкого родственника, как, например, дедушку, которого она не знала, или как дядю (неуместное в её случае сравнение, но где подобрать лучшее?). Но в то же время она его побаивалась — так, наверное, побаивается родного отца ребенок, которого этот отец по пьяни то целует, то поколачивает. Он был неизменно добр к ней и беспощадно жесток к любым людям его окружавшим. Он замечал любые мелочи и промахи, был неизменно быстр на расправу с личным персоналом. Она знала, что он способен убить человека — и демонстрация в подвале лишь продемонстрировала ей точность и профессионализм, с которым он работал. Уолтер был тенью её отца и теперь прирос к её собственной фигуре. Он словно и не заметил смену в «командовании», ведь чья-то смерть вовсе не повод отменить пятичасовые чаепития. Он ловко подстроил меню под её интересы, выбрал тот букет чайных ароматов, который сильнее бодрил в тяжёлую ночную смену, неизменно справлялся о ее здоровье и состоянии её раны на плече. Он нанял ей преподавателя по стрельбе. Настаивал на том, что ей лучше сменить рабочую руку в фехтовании и переучиться на левую. Никто больше него не знал обо всех особенностях работы Организации, о ее связях, о людях, к которым следовало обращаться в самые критические моменты. Никто не мог поддержать её лучше в моменты, когда вал новой информации буквально погребал её, когда она начинала задыхаться, когда у неё темнело в глазах от панической мысли, что ей никак не справиться, не поднять этот груз, не уволочь его.  
Никто лучше него не мог сказать: «Мисс Хеллсинг…» — без всей ненужной словесной шелухи. Однажды ночью он просто поднял её из кресла, прижал к своей груди, и она долго-долго стояла, слушая, как в его нагрудном кармане тикают часы. Она не плакала, потому что после дядиной смерти у нее больше не получалось проронить ни слезинки, хотя иногда ее буквально разрывало от непролитых слов изнутри.  
Но — нет. Она закрыла глаза и слушала его часы. Слушала удары его сердца, бесстрастные и ровные. Слушала тепло его ладони на своей спине. Впитывала его спокойствие всем своим существом, успокаивалась, прижимаясь к нему, такому монолитному, нерушимому, всезнающему, готовому её поддержать.  
Именно в ту ночь сомнения, зародившиеся у нее еще в день папиной смерти, окончательно расставили все по своим местам.  
— Я выслушаю и приму любое твое объяснение. Даже ложь, — сказала Интегра, поднося сигарету к любезно подставленной зажигалке.  
Вот в этом, думала она, глядя на разложенные бумаги на столе, главное их с папой отличие. Как бы я ни хотела оправданий и героической душераздирающей истины, но Уолтер закодировал был сейф с оружием датой моего рождения. Он смотрел вместе со мной, как мучительно агонизирует человек. Он не просто позволил мне закурить — он подносит огонь к моей сигарете. Так же, как подносил его к отцовской сигарете до самого последнего дня, пока рак легких не уложил его окончательно в постель.  
В этом попустительстве слабостям, в этой доканывающей заботе, было что-то настораживающее, что-то гнусное. Что-то, что Интегра очень хотела оправдать, но — не могла.  
На столе перед ним были разложены билеты на самолет в Берлин. Через сэра Уолша им удалось даже поднять кое-какие связи в Штази: например, поднять паспорт на имя Эйвондейла Непьера, по которому Уолтер пересекал границу — фотографии с таможенного контроля прилагаются. И другие фотографии. Десятки фотографий со встречи с неким непонятным господином по фамилии Хоссельхоф, который вскоре после неё был найден мертвым в каком-то техно-клубе, с удавкой на шее и членом в руке — типичная смерть «шныряльщика» между двумя Берлинами, количество алкоголя в крови достаточное, чтобы напоить всех посетителей в клубе, прилагается.  
Разумеется, у Уолтера были и другие билеты, прокомпостированные якобы для поездки в кентское отделение «Хеллсинга». И был контролер, вспомнивший, что этот вот долговязый господин сошёл буквально на следующей же остановке после вокзала Виктории. И были свидетели в Кенте, которым предстояло пройти свои очные ставки. И была причина уехать буквально на следующий день после смерти сэра Артура Хеллсинга, оставив «юную мисс» на попечении родного дяди.  
Но Интегра хотела услышать всё это из его уст, а не собирать разрозненные куски.  
Уолтер же смотрел на неё так же, как обычно — понимающе, но будто бы с какой-то лёгонькой издевкой.  
— Я могу сказать лишь, что моя поездка носила личный характер.  
— И ты не мог предполагать, что случится то, что случится, — отстраненно произнесла Интегра.  
Разумеется, ведь это не он рос рядом с братьями Хеллсингами. Не он наблюдал их буквально полвека подряд. Не он знал все сильные и слабые стороны характера Ричарда Хеллсинга. И куда уж ему было предполагать в нём зависть, властолюбие и беспринципность.  
К его чести, Уолтер не стал лгать.  
— Я надеялся, что всё закончится иначе. Я на это ставил.  
— Ты хотел, чтобы я открыла дверь, — ответила самой себе Интегра.  
Уолтер кивнул, и она закрыла глаза.  
Когда она снова их открыла, её раненное плечо пульсировало угнетающей, ослепляющей болью. Оно вопило о возмездии, но…  
Но ведь он мог подождать ещё минуту. И Интегру изрешетили бы пулями. И они агонизировали бы с дядей Ричардом вместе. И он восемнадцать минут стоял и смотрел бы на это.  
Но он не стал.  
— Ты скажешь мне, кому и какую передавал информацию?  
— Нет, — твердо, с какой-то даже иронией, ответил Уолтер. — Вы предполагали обратное?  
— Я надеялась, — ответила Интегра, на что Уолтер, оценив иронию, слегка ей поклонился. — Тебе есть, что сказать мне?  
— Нет, пожалуй, — произнес Уолтер задумчиво. — Я посоветовал бы вам поостеречься с тем, что хранится в подвале.  
— Я поняла это и без тебя, — раздраженно отмахнулась Интегра.  
Всё должно было решиться куда проще.  
Но он не стал ждать ту минуту. И Интегра решилась.  
— Решай сам.  
Уолтер слегка приподнял брови:  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Сам. Я не хочу нести за тебя ответственность.  
— И если я пожелаю, — произнес он с расстановкой, — продолжить свою службу в прежнем чине и со всеми привилегиями — вы примете это?  
— Да, — твердо ответила Интегра. — Я даже доверю тебе свой ежедневник. Календарь расписаний. Ключи от личного автомобиля. Код от двери в спальню — впрочем, ты его и так знаешь, верно?  
Уолтер знал. И он всё-таки отвел взгляд.  
— Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что мне понадобится время на размышления? — спросил он тихо.  
После чего коротко поклонился и вышел.  
Интегра, которой пришлось очень долго уговаривать сэра Уолша от «решения вопроса внутренними методами», дала ему время до полуночи.  
Отец говорил ей, что гораздо чаще второй шанс губит того, кто дарит его, но иногда он стоит любых возможных жертв. Интегра готова была рискнуть. Она была уверена в Уолтере. Она ждала, что в полночь он вкатит в её кабинет привычный сервировочный столик с угощениями. Или что он просто исчезнет — со всеми своими поддельными паспортами на имя Эйвондейла Непьера, прокомпостированными билетами в один конец и с некоторым количеством наличности из сейфа Артура Хеллсинга — разумеется, не только Интегра знала комбинацию, которой он отпирался.  
Его тело нашли на рассвете там, где никто поначалу не подумал искать: у той самой подвальной двери, запечатанной магическим символом. Он принес кресло из своего кабинета, расположился в нём со всем удобством — в любимом халате и самой лучшей пижаме, с торчащим из нагрудного кармашка завещанием, где всё отписывал фонду «Хеллсингов» и всемирному фонду диких животных в равной доле, с бокалом крепкого бренди, где было растворено достаточно валиума, чтобы убить десяток куда более крепких джентльменов.  
Ни записки, ни объяснений — а было бы неплохо, саркастично и даже с некоторым раздражением констатировал Роберт Уолш, какая-нибудь острота в предсмертной записке, каламбур или шуточка — это было бы очень по-английски, очень в его духе.  
Стоя над его телом, Интегра оцепенело думала, что дверь в этот самый подвал, к тому самому оружию, из-за которого всё происходит, запечатана отныне куда крепче еще одной бессмысленной смертью.


	3. Chapter 3

Интегра не была знакома лично с Её Величеством, но в семейных преданиях сохранились истории о некоторых визитах. Преисполненные благоговения рассказы отца о том, как ему присваивали внеочередное звание за достижения в тылу — лично из рук Монарха.  
Интегра, маленькая англичанка до кончиков своих «оксфордов», благоговела в тишине, которую нарушало тихое журчание чая и тиканье огромных часов. Интегра сложила руки на коленях, потупила взгляд, выдавила из себя с трудом какие-то невнятные слова благодарности в ответ на комплимент Её Величества: Господи Боже, эта женщина — Эпоха! Целая история удивительной английской нации, заключенная в хрупком, изящном теле.  
Интегра благоговела, но…  
Но когда речь зашла о цели ее визита, она посерьёзнела. Дымка восхищения рассеялась. Интегре нужно было добиться своего.  
— Если тебя интересует мое мнение, милая, то я бы, однозначно, прислушивалась к мнению Хью, а не Роба, — свойское обращение было попыткой и Интегру причислить к этому небольшому кружку избранных. — Я люблю Робби, но он бывает резковат и несдержан.  
«Робби» Уолш — генерал-майор Уолш. Крепкий старик, он был на год старше её отца, но здоровья и жизнелюбия пополам с ядрёным солдатским порохом в нём хватило бы на трёх молодых парней. Он мгновенно подкупил Интегру тем, что не стеснялся при ней сквернословить и отпускать сальные шуточки, всех вокруг нарекая то гомиками, то тупорылыми девками, но при этом стоило ей заикнуться о его связях в Штази, как он мгновенно посерьёзнел и уточнил только две вещи: дату и фамилию.  
Роб Уолш был и на папиных похоронах, крепче всех жал Интегре не ладонь даже, а локоть, ухватив его своей медвежеватой хваткой, стиснув до боли и выразительно его покачав: «Всё, что угодно, девочка, всё, что угодно».  
Он же вместе с Уолтером «ликвидировал последствия» в лице дяди Ричарда (не забыв пнуть его труп и окрестить его трусливой девкой и гомиком одновременно). Он смотрел на Интегру без той снисходительности, которая читалась во взгляде сэра Айлендза, без слезливой жалости, с которой её ладони тискал сэр Пенвуд. Тем же вечером, когда он передавал ей папочку от Штази, она не удержалась и спросила, есть ли у него какие-то сомнения на её счет.  
Ведь они были у всех, и у Уолтера, и у всех Рыцарей, и даже у Её Величества: ах, читалось в их глазах, до чего она худенькая, маленькая, ломкая, звонкая и заикающаяся, до чего папа берег её, до чего над ней трясся! Видели бы вы его любовь, он ведь был как одержимый — его единственной принцессе пророчили такое славное будущее! Колледж и университет какой-нибудь благопристойной направленности, скажем, востоковедение, искусствоведение, на худой конец — экономика (но крайне нежелательно, собьет ведь цену на ярмарке невест)! Замужество отец выхлопотал бы наилучшее, вне всяких сомнений, о, этот прохвост Артур, он ведь мог бы и в королевскую семью сунуться, с его-то заслугами и авторитетом! Худенькая, тонкокостная английская роза — такой они её видели. Никто в приличном обществе и предположить не мог, что почтенному лорду могла ударить в голову подобная дурь на склоне лет.  
— А есть повод сомневаться? — спросил Роб Уолш, одарив её своей улыбкой: щербатые желтоватые зубы наезжали друг на дружку, создавая чуть пугающее впечатление, но до чего он был искренним. — Если ты не заметила, нами уже три десятка лет правит женщина. Гомики за Круглым столом этого предпочитают вежливо не замечать. Но ничего, милая, у тебя яйца побольше, чем у многих за этим самым Столом. Они тебя еще Сэром звать начнут, вот увидишь.  
— А вы? — серьезно спросила его Интегра.  
Роб Уолш покачал головой. Его седая козлиная бородка задергалась от смеха.  
— Нет, милая. Я люблю женщин. И особенно люблю женщин, которые не стесняются того, что у них между ног.  
Интегра, чтобы оправдать ожидания сэра Уолша, заставила себя не краснеть. И расположилась в кресле так, как было удобно ей, в ее-то длинной юбке.  
— И все-таки, — твердо сказала она Её Величеству, — сэр Уолш представляется мне фигурой более подходящей, нежели сэр Айлендз. При всех его неоспоримых достоинствах и несомненных талантах, сэр Айлендз — юрист. И я буду счастлива воспользоваться его помощью по вопросам его компетенции. Буду прибегать к его советам и буду благодарна за каждую потраченную на меня минуту.  
— Но своим опекуном ты хочешь видеть человека военного, — закончила Её Величество. — Потому что именно такой человек ценен для организации.  
Интегра кивнула.  
Роб Уолш честно признался, что он практически ничего не знал о «Хеллсинге» с практической точки зрения. Артур неохотно делился своими наработками, предпочитал всё делать сам, вооружение, специалисты — вот всё, что его интересовало, и то, людей на собеседованиях он обрабатывал всегда один на один, даже Уолтера не привлекал.  
— Но солдафоны — они всегда солдафоны, — добродушно произнес он. — Поспрашивай десяток — легко найдешь того, которому похеру, какого цвета глаза у цели, лишь бы прицел не был сбит. Оперативная связь, логистика, поставки вооружения и боеприпасов, отслеживание цели — ух, милая, знала бы ты, сколько всевозможных штучек сейчас производят наши умельцы, не то что полвека назад, когда по всей Англии ловили шпионов, а он мог оказаться твоим стареньким биглем! Вот он только что вынюхивал твою задницу, а вот уже держит нож у твоего горла. А сейчас хоть к Деве Марии под юбку — влезть можно куда угодно. И найти там массу интересного.  
Интегра всё решила, и переубеждать было бесполезно.  
— Не могу не спросить, дорогая. Тебя посвятили во все детали твоей профессии?  
— Нет, потому что мне предстоит изобрести их самой, — ответила Интегра так, как сказал ей сэр Уолш. — У моих проблем не будет готовых решений.  
— Узнаю почерки старины Робби, — добродушно посмеялась Ее Величество. — Спрошу иначе: ты получила всё свое наследство?  
Она странно посмотрела на неё в этот момент. Будто ей было известно всё содержимое «комнаты магических экспериментов», которую Интегра разбирала в одиночестве, дрожа от ужаса и восторга одновременно. Будто было что-то…  
Ах да.  
— Только ту его часть, которую необходимо было открыть, — веско произнесла Интегра.  
Странно, но Её Величество удивленно распахнула глаза на это заявление, но очень скоро.  
— Как мало осталось живых посвящённых, — покачала она головой. — Но оно и к лучшему. Так считал твой отец, так буду считать и я. В конце концов… — снова эти сомнения во взгляде, которых не было во взгляде сэра Уолша, — в конце концов, твой отец доверял тебе, если принял столь непростое решение.  
Хорошо, что он был такой не один, думала Интегра, получая «купчую» на свое будущее.


	4. Chapter 4

Интегра не знала всех своих слабостей. Иногда, по ночам, прислушиваясь к своему изменяющемуся телу, которое настырно противоречило всем её желаниям, она пыталась понять — как всё это работает? Как всё это отреагирует на жару, холод, голод? На удар и на оскорбление? На обычный недосып, в конце концов? От этих мыслей пульсировал шрам на её руке, пересыхало в горле.  
Она уволила нанятых Уолтером тренеров из чувства противоречия и нарождающегося недоверия ко всему, что могло быть связано со «старым типом организации». Она долго разглядывала плац из окон своего кабинета, листала отцовские альбомы, осматривала книги. Она попросила у целого мира передышку в три дня, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и всё это время она перекладывала с места на место вещи в отцовском кабинете: часть в правую стопку, часть в левую. Из разрозненной путаной информации, сыпавшейся на неё со всех сторон, она успела понять, что папа предпочитал срединный путь управления. Отдавая дань уважения своему покойному отцу, он всё-таки предпочитал пистолет магии, и прибегал к ней с каждым днем всё реже и реже. Человечество совершенствовалось — «пугающими», как папа писал, темпами. Значит, ей следовало продолжить этот курс.  
В конце концов, и Роб Уолш рассуждал, что в голове у хорошего солдата — установки командира да Дева Мария, милосердная спасительница, ни к чему все эти демонические уловки.  
Интегре было очень страшно, но она решилась на просьбу — её опекун формально был ответственен за каждый её шаг до совершеннолетия, но Роб прямо ей заявил, что она всё будет решать самостоятельно. Он может помочь ей, посоветовать, подсказать и подмазать, где следует — но хороший командир должен быть приучен решать всё сам с малолетства.  
Роб не приподнял брови, не хмыкнул, не переспросил, серьёзно ли она. На серьёзность её намерений намекала воинственно встопорщенная стрижка: ночью, принимая это решение, Интегра долго, с трудом сдерживая слёзы, воевала с ножницами за каждую прядь своих волос. Он щурился на неё со всегдашней ухмылочкой — довольной, почти торжествующей.  
— Милая, как жаль, что ты совсем чуть-чуть не застала душманскую заварушку, — произнёс он, сердечно, в обычной своей манере, пожимая её руку до треска в запястье. — Вот где полевая школа и наглядный образчик выдающейся тупости командования. Повозить бы тебя по Колониям…  
— У нас ведь больше нет колоний, — тихо заметила Интегра.  
— Вот пусть весь мир так и считает, пока кое-кто обкатывает новые пушки в Пакистане, — рассмеялся Роб. — Если таково твое желание, милая, я всё устрою. Найдем какого-нибудь вменяемого полкана на твоё место, посадим его, чтобы рулил вправо-влево этими вашими вампирами. Никто ничего и не заметит. Ты же по встречам с Круглым столом не шляешься?  
— Только в случае чрезвычайных происшествий, — с лёгкой дрожью в голосе ответила Интегра.  
Последнее такое собрание, на котором и Роб Уолш присутствовал, было собрано без ее участия — по поводу смерти её отца и «небольшого конфуза» с Ричардом. Она, по причине ранения, на нём отсутствовала. А Уолтер был её полномочным…  
Неважно. Роб ведь в итоге пересказал ей все подробности.  
— С волосами тебе было намного лучше, — после небольшого инструктажа обронил он, — но я понимаю, что для удобства. Ты ведь отрастишь их обратно?  
Роб улыбался ей в этот момент так нежно, что сложно было не растаять.  
Точно такая же нежная улыбка была на его лице, когда она впервые рухнула перед ним оземь — синяя от подступившего удушья.  
Вес амуниции на плечах буквально втирал её в землю, пот залил глаза и грудь, просочился сквозь все слои одежды наружу, настырно забился в ложбину на заднице, выдавил из неё остатки сил вместе со слезами и последним глубоким вздохом. Как вымотавшийся от погони заяц, она какое-то время машинально загребала ногами, лежа в луже, а руками пыталась разорвать на груди стропы рюкзака, втиснувшиеся в её тело до кровавых мозолей.  
Нанятый Робом инструктор орал на неё гулко и страшно, но она не слышала слов: в своём бессильном ступоре она смотрела, как кровь постепенно наполняет яростными красками крупное, будто киркой вырубленное лицо этого мужчины, как из его рта, в котором вместо обычных зубов блестели серебряные, летит слюна, как свешивается из носа сопля, которую он не замечал в припадке ярости.  
А Роб Уолш улыбался из-за его плеча, глядя на распластанную в луже Интегру. На лице его она читала искренний, чистый восторг: сейчас, милая, сейчас, девочка моя, ты поймёшь, чем мы тут с тобой поставлены заниматься! И пока тренер исходил на рёв о её слабости и соплях, пока он поносил её немощь и хилость всеми доступными ему способами, Роб Уолш сиял этим ощущением сопричастности к чему-то важному.  
Вечером того же дня он ей скажет: о нет, я никогда не издевался над легионерами и юниорами, к чему это? Ежу понятно, что когда они впервые берут в руки винтовку и встают перед сержантом Мудкинсом, у них от страха дерьма полные сапоги. Но мне всегда нравилось смотреть, как они мучаются на своем первом марш-броске: когда боль и нагрузки сдирают с них шкуру, любо-дорого смотреть, что там, под мамиными словами о хорошем мальчике и папиными подзатыльниками, иногда смотрит такой вот очкарик, рожа узенькая, как острие ножа, в голове одни только теоремы с пифагорами, а поверх всего этого — мурло прирождённого убийцы, оскал жаждущего смерти хомячка. Не смейся, милая, хомячки кусаются больно. Люблю таких парней.  
— Видела бы ты лицо своего папаши в первый день в учебке, — обронил он, — он единственный пёр на себе пять стоунов веса и буквально летал по полю. Еще и насвистывал, паршивец, я смотрел на него с земли и глотал пыль с его сапог, замирая от восторга.  
Роб Уолш протянул ей свой чистенький безликий носовой платок — его жалования и фамильного состояния, сколоченного предками-судостроителями, хватило бы на роскошную жизнь и такие же роскошные «цацки», как он сам говорил, но всё, что окружало его, было максимально простым, утилитарным и неброским. Интегра с благодарностью прижала этот платок к своей разбитой губе и спросила, страшный ли из неё получился хомячок там, на плацу.  
— Ужасающий, — закатил глаза Роб Уолш, — всех готовый разорвать. Я не шучу, милая, в тебе живет ярость тихая, страшная. Ты у батюшки не интересовалась, кто там был у вас в предках. Кельтские конунги, выродившиеся в мелкую аристократию, но всё так же громко бряцающие мечом — я в это верю. Ярость — это хорошо. Мы её вызволим, чтобы и она на нас немножко поработала.  
Каждый день Интегре предстояло пробегать на десять метров дальше, чем в прошлый, но после этого разговора с Робом даже самые калечащие упражнения давались ей легче. Бурлившая в ней ярость, не знавшая выхода с момента смерти Уолтера, наконец-то начала выплёскиваться в её жилы, в её кровь, зажигая её желанием бежать быстрее, поднимать больше и, разумеется, точнее стрелять.  
Позже до Интегры дойдут слухи, что сэр Айлендз пытался деликатно донести до Роба мысль, будто для девочки четырнадцати лет такие нагрузки только во вред. Организм растет и может переломиться, если загнать его. Роб Уолш будто бы ответил на это, что Интегра не лошадь, чтобы её загонять — хотя бы потому, что лошадь ведут в поводу, а она взрослая девочка и всё может решить сама.  
Организация, до того дремавшая где-то у неё за спиной, будто сонный зверь, пробудилась — все отлаженные механизмы по инерции функционировали несколько месяцев после смерти её отца, но этого было мало. Командиры подразделений могли самостоятельно уговариваться о графике дежурств и даже о разнарядке смен, но чья-то рука должна была направлять теневую часть организации. «Это называется — долгосрочная стратегия», — с улыбкой разъяснит ей Роб Уолш.  
Стратегия эта сводилась к разговорам — десятки разговоров, сотни. Поставки, согласование графиков дежурств с полицейскими чинами, оперативное реагирование на превышение полномочий любой из задействованных сторон, но самое главное — обучение.  
— Методы их работы, милая моя, определить предстоит тебе, — многозначительно покачивал Роб Уолш головой. — А их тебе подскажет твоя интуиция. Хороший управленец — это в немалой степени провидец. Изучай природу врага — понимай его движение ещё до того, как он шевельнулся. Это как на охоте. Батюшка когда-нибудь тягал тебя пострелять лис? Нет? А вот и напрасно.  
В мире Роба Уолша любые соперники были именно лисицами — неважно, были это шпионы-коммунисты или крайние левые, пропитанные «чушью шестидесятников» пополам с возмущением слишком либеральной политикой относительно беженцев. Лисица, милая, это же самая отвратительная лесная тварь — сама ни норы вырыть не может, ни даже загрызть её хозяина. Она действует исподтишка, выживая какого-нибудь барсука вонью, писком и едким запахом мочи. Во всём лесу нет более пронырливого и изощрённого на выходки животного — она создана петлять, скрываться, гадить и вонять, пока на неё не найдется достаточно ловкой и быстрой руки. Охота на лису — это всегда шум и гам, потому что только он и может спугнуть лису, потому её и гоняют сворой. Это всегда грандиозное событие, в конце которого ты испытываешь только удовлетворение — с летней лисы не взять даже шкурки, до того она тощая, неказистая и плешивая. Но какое удовлетворение!  
— Убиваешь одну лису — знаешь, что десяток барсуков в окрестностях заживут спокойно, сытно и долго. Лисица — мелкий голодный вредитель, подпасок под брюхом у опасных крупных хищников. Её даже опасной не назвать — так, максимум, за руку тяпнет, она ведь мельче даже самой завалящей гончей.  
Интегра, изукрашенная синяками по самые глаза, задумчиво вертела в руках чайную ложечку.  
— Но лисы переносят бешенство, — сказала она в ответ на эти сентенции Роба Уолша.  
Тот крепко, с хрустом, усмехнулся ей:  
— Как и ёжики. Вот только ёжики дохнут раньше, чем донесут эту заразу до человека.  
Сравнение было как никогда уместно.  
К огромному удовольствию Роба Уолша, Интегра решила, что у их спецоперации (как у любой уважающей себя «Шторм-333» или даже «Молниеносной атаки») будет своё название.  
«Охота на лис».


	5. Chapter 5

Интегра не знала рыцарей Круглого стола до своих семнадцати лет.  
Военная подготовка и первый марш-бросок (наблюдателем, разумеется, исключительно ради образования) в Залив отобрали у неё всё свободное время почти на год. Роб успокаивал её, подбадривал и всячески заверял, что парочка его полканов, похожих своими бритыми макушками и квадратными челюстями до полного слияния и идентичности, хорошо справятся с «текучкой». Много ли ума — два раза в неделю постреливать в зубастых выродков по заброшенным церквушкам да всё остальное время гонять солдатиков по плацу.  
— Мои люди совсем меня не знают, — горячо спорила с ним Интегра однажды вечером, расхаживая по кабинету нервным шагом переполненного желанием действовать человека.  
— Твои люди до конца жизни будут считать тебя симпатичной мелкой соской, милая, если не доказать им обратного, — расхохотался Роб Уолш. — Ты бы к ним ещё на шпильках выбежала при полном марафете. Любого полудурка при погонах можно впечатлить только своими достижениями, а для этого тебе нужно хотя бы нюхнуть пыль на настоящем сражении. И в этом нам с тобой чрезвычайно повезло.  
Впоследствии Хью Айлендз скажет ей, что считал эту меру излишней. Виды деятельности и оперативной реакции принципиально разные — как можно сравнивать небольшой оперативный отряд с профессиональными военными действиями! Классическая стрельба по воробьям из гаубицы!  
— Сэру Уолшу стоило сделать упор на подготовку к точечным операциям, — раздраженно вещал он, постукивая пальцем по личному делу Интегры. — К реакции на локальную проблематику в реалиях Лондона, а не где-то в Персидском заливе! Тем более… с вашими данными там делать было нечего! Мотались под ногами у военных — а всё ради чего?  
Интегра, сложившая руки на коленях, как хорошая девочка, прилежно кивала: за последние полгода её «данные» сильно изменились. В частности, среди всех рыцарей Круглого стола один только сэр Айлендз и мог бы поравняться с ней ростом и размером ноги. Роб частенько шутил над ней (сам он теперь едва-едва дотягивался макушкой до её подбородка): для солдата в засаде такой рост — наказание.  
— И в танк тебя не засунуть теперь, милая. Разве что в немецкий, — хохотал он, а сам — аж сиял от восторга.  
Он часто хватал её за вытянувшиеся замозоленные ладони, с восхищением скользил взглядом по её фигуре от кончиков военных сапог до макушки: высокая, ладная, моя юная валькирия — вот что читалось в его взгляде. Умоляю, как-то сказал он без намека на шутливость, не стесняйся своего дивного роста. Носи его гордо, с прямой спиной, вздёрнув подбородок. Не в выправке дело, не в офицерской осанке: вот что захотят уважать «твои люди», вот чего им не хватает!  
Он говорил это и крепко, по своей извечной привычке, мял её локоть — но теперь Интегре не было больно.  
Руки её окрепли, окрепла спина и ноги. Роб молчаливо поощрял её не только к наблюдению — к участию в отдельных военных операциях. На плече у Интегры быстро образовалась корка от приклада, а само плечо перестало дергаться от отдачи. Вес пистолета, который когда-то швырнул её на пол, она теперь едва ли почувствовала бы. Интегра возмужала, она теперь стеснялась этого, как стеснялась своей внешности всё то время, что провела среди настоящих военных. Она почти мечтала, чтобы в какой-нибудь засаде её стегануло раскаленными осколками по лицу: так она быстрее сошла бы за свою, но что-то берегло её. Берегло — и протягивало указующий перст, мол, «смотри туда».  
— Тебе сейчас кажется, будто какая-то разница есть, — говорил ей вечером Роб, пока они сидели перед палатками оперштаба и наспех ужинали сухпайком. — Мол, вот вампиры — их убивать будет легче, потому что у них клычищи, красные глазищи и в целом вид непотребный и злобный. Но даже в оптический прицел ты эту разницу едва ли заметишь, милая. Это будут такие же люди, как твои соседи, как твои сограждане. Просто цвет кожи будет чуть-чуть другой. Сечёшь?  
— Но все эти сограждане «чуть-чуть другого цвета» больны бешенством, помнишь, Роб? — вскинула Интегра брови.  
В ответ Роб только усмехнулся: милая, сама всё увидишь. Сама всё поймёшь.  
Интегра увидела. Интегра не была до конца уверена, что поняла что-то о тех сухопарых пустынных лисицах, против которых они безжалостно воевали в Заливе, но поняла кое-что о себе и о том, как это бывает — когда стреляешь в живую мишень с такого большого расстояния.  
Она успокаивала себя мыслью о том, что Роб редко бывал неправ в отношении других людей. Он, в конце концов, тесно работал с SAS (если не возглавлял некоторые его подразделения, в чём Интегра не была уверена до конца). Значит, люди по ту сторону прицела были правильной мишенью.  
О себе Интегра поняла, что может выстрелить в живого человека. Значит, сказала она Робу, вампир тем более не будет такой уж проблемой. Роб в ответ пожал ей руку с таким чувством, что она невольно зарделась.  
Она вернулась полгода спустя другой: сухой, вытянувшейся, изрядно пообтесавшейся о колючую военную мораль. Цепким, уже привычным глазом оценила она работу двух оставленных Робом полканов и милостиво решила, что они могут выполнять свою работу и дальше: парни зарекомендовали себя именно такими, как Роб обещал — туповатыми дуболомами, неспособными на выдумку, а значит, на предательство. Но очень меткими и крайне выносливыми.  
После одной командировки в Залив последовали другие — к большому сожалению Роба, конфликты такого масштаба, как в Афганистане, редко разрывали мир, но «хорошенькому деятельному ученичку SAS» было, на что посмотреть в мире, да и руке её недоставало крепости в стрельбе. Нужны были «правильные мишени для правильно милой мисс», и Интегра за те годы, что она провела «на домашнем обучении», зарекомендовала себя легко и быстро схватывающей, цепкой, а главное — «интуитивно меткой». Роб Уолш только губами чмокал, когда читал резюме о её достижениях — во имя святости открытых отношений и взглядов, делал он это при ней же, с выражением, особо выделяя места с достижениями и вскользь отмечая промашки, буквально заставляя её розоветь от удовольствия.  
Она отметила конец своего юношества, вывалив содержимое своего вещмешка посреди отцовского кабинета. Там, за закрытой дверью, она ещё очень долго вертела в руках мелкие обломки войны, которые она привезла с собой, гадая, какие развалины должен был донести на руках через Войну её отец. Камешки, складные ножи, сломанные очки вражеского офицера, которому она всадила пулю между глаз из винтовки. Она стянула свои тяжелые ботинки, к которым за все эти месяцы ноги будто приросли, растянулась на полу во весь рост, слушая монотонную, раздражающую тишину, и ещё три дня провела за закрытыми дверями, опустошая содержимое мини-бара (крендельки, солёные орешки, снова крендельки). Много думала и листала растрескавшиеся от старости гримуары, заботливо подготовленные к её возвращению одним из полканов. Стратегия, обозначенная изящным названием, требовала мяса на тонком скелете. А для этого ей нужно было провести разведку боем: тем более теперь Совет действительно хотел с ней познакомиться.  
Наблюдая за собравшимися обсуждать и осуждать её кандидатуру мужчинами, Интегра вспоминала краткое резюме, набросанное для неё Робом: Совет Двенадцати никогда не был таким уж единым, более того, каждый новый Рыцарь назначался Её Величеством лично. Логика была проста и практична: человек должен был хотя бы у трети вызывать симпатию, у другой трети — раздражение, а ещё треть не должна была знать, кто это вообще такой.  
— Наша старушка очень умна, — подметил посмеивающийся Роб Уолш, — ей же не нужна военная хунта при влиянии, способная легко и быстро договориться о свержении действующего строя и перехватить ядерный чемоданчик. Общее решение всегда рождается в муках, и роды не один день длятся. Были времена, как мне рассказывали, при твоем дедушке ещё, когда и на дуэли вызывали. А уже при мне могли просто друг другу рыло начистить. Теперь обмениваются карточками с телефонами адвокатов, и рыла друг другу чистят уже они. Скучища.  
— А кто недолюбливает тебя, Роб? — спросила Интегра, накручивая прядь волос на палец и внимательно разглядывая разложенные перед ней фотографии.  
Роб только усмехнулся: мол, догадайся сама.  
— Просто чтобы ты знала, милая, в день смерти твоего батюшки лишь личное вмешательство Её Величества спасло тебя от паломничества озабоченных и озадаченных «папиных друзей». Твоя должность — единственная наследуемая за Круглым столом. Утопили бы в подарках, избили бы цветами, задушили бы в объятиях, им только волю дай. Не проявляли ретивости трое, фамилии сама угадаешь?  
— Тебе не интересно было подружиться со мной? — с искренним интересом спросила Интегра.  
— Милая, Хеллсинги, хоть это и не принято обсуждать, всегда питали страсть к военному искусству, — расхохотался Уолш, — я не ждал, что ты придёшь ко мне столь рано. Но знал, что придёшь.  
Интегра вздохнула.  
— Какие ещё у вас клики и дружки по интересам? — спросила она не без интереса.  
Уолш философски пожал плечами.  
Рыцари за Круглым столом менялись достаточно часто, костяк сохранялся, если верить Её Величеству, исключительно соразмерно заслугам, но Роб придерживался другой точки зрения — воинствующих противоположностей во взглядах, по взглядам же разделялись и новички, примыкая к наиболее себе близким. Они не посвящались во все детали — только в те, которые требовали совместной проработки. Дела минувших дней не требуют ни хулы, ни похвалы, стяжать себе славу на поприще обычной «домашней работы» было невозможно, оттого и удерживались за Столом лишь самые альтруистичные энтузиасты.  
— Мы, если хочешь, завхозы всея Англии, — обозначал это Уолш, — ключики есть от всех дверей, да взять не можем ничего.  
Сэр Айлендз, первый из энтузиастов, возглавлял «кружок интеллигентов», как едко аттестовал их Роб Уолш, без малейшей, надо отметить, симпатии. Философия реакции, почти выплёвывал он эти слова, что может быть гаже? Реагирования требуют лишь крайние проявления. «Хеллсинг» — структура сугубо практическая, сродни совочку, которым убирают собачье дерьмо. Минимум полномочий, сокращение штата до минимума, попытки балансировать между свободой и правом на жизнь для тех, кто не заслужил смерти — он на всё смотрел со своей юридической точки зрения. Граждане Британии имеют право на поступки по принципу римского права — пока не пресечена свобода другого человека.  
— Ей-богу, этому бюрократишке наплевать, что часть этих самых «граждан» живет сильно дольше среднего и, вообще-то, кровью питается.  
Сэр Айлендз, партийный функционер, приближенный не только к Её Величеству, но и к действующему Премьеру, предпочитал делать вид, что вампиров вовсе не существует — есть некоторая проблема, которую необходимо решать, с клыками или без — неважно. Роб ещё называл его «верным тэтчерианцем», что было ругательством, вне всякого сомнения. Этакий придурок, который верит в функционирование свободного рынка при диктате приватизированной госструктуры. Один из тех, что сокращают больничные койки в городах, потому что «у нас недостаточно заболевших», а во время эпидемии хватается за голову: как же так, где же врачи, почему не выполняют возложенную на них функцию!  
— Батюшка твой часто собачился с ним до крови. Сэр Айлендз — он такой. Сперва режет бюджеты, ратует за минимизацию оборота вооружения, а потом встаёт в красивую позу: мол, как, как вы допустили, что у вас уже целое общежитие сербов в Уолтем-Форест растерзали! И крайние меры он при этом считал недопустимыми.  
Роб наклонился к зажигалке, которой Интегра щёлкнула, стоило ему только потянуться за новой сигаретой.  
— У Арти была с ним размолвка на этой почве, очень крупная, — у Интегры сжалось сердце от того, насколько свойски, душевно прозвучало это самое «Арти» из его уст. — Давно ещё, задолго до твоего рождения, лет двадцать пять назад. До меня дело дошло только на подсчёте трупов и потраченного оружия. Полторы сотни трупов, а патронов потрачено хорошо если десяток. И никаких взрывных механизмов, отметь.  
— Как такое возможно?  
— У Арти был свой туз в рукаве. И как раз после одной такой оптимизации Арти не выдержал и пошёл вразнос, — Роб глубоко затянулся и медленно выдохнул, ласково поглядывая на Интегру. — Я его не виню. Кто бы на его месте поступил иначе. На выходе нахлобучили всему Совету. Захочешь — поспрашивай сэра Айлендза лично, он мудак, конечно, но мудак честный, он знал все детали. Они ведь дружили когда-то, и дружили крепко.  
Интегра вздрогнула, поняв, о чём идет речь, и твердо решила никогда к сэру Айлендзу кроме как по протоколу не обращаться.  
Второй кружок собрал вокруг себя, как ни странно, бесхребетный тюфяк Шелби Пенвуд.  
— Подумай, как люди до адмиралов дослуживаются — по-моему, он родился с лейтенантскими погонами в мелкой жопе. Впрочем, если бы мои предки в одном тазу свои стручки с Эдуардом Первым полоскали, наверное, всё было бы примерно так же.  
Мнительный-стеснительный, вечно что-то мямлящий и не способный на серьезные поступки, Шелби был уникальным персонажем.  
— Ты на меня посмотри, милая, меня же можно класть в пирог заместо чернослива, — фыркнул Роб.  
— Ты на комплименты напрашиваешься, Роб?  
— Я смотрю на вещи реально, милая. Мне на днях исполнится семьдесят три, а Шелби Пенвуд старше меня на два года. Ты скажешь по нему, что ему без четверти сотня? Вот и я бы не сказал никогда, старикашка как заколдованный, ни одного седого волоса в усах и волосах, с двадцати лет ни года не прибавил.  
Роб вполне серьёзно рассуждал, что эта молодость была следствием увлечённости Шелби… определенными материями, если можно так выразиться.  
— Дедушка твой почил, когда Арти было десять, а Рич вот-вот народился, этакий последний выстрел, он отца, почитай, и не знал. И все эти годы Шелби крутился у вас дома, всё с твоим дедушкой тёрся. А дедушка твой знай себе его приваживал — а что, плохо ли, потомок таких кровей, да при новорождённом дворянине. Полезная дружба. Одно время я думал, вот кому бы быть деду Абрахаму сыном — дед ведь был жуткий, не в обиду тебе будет сказано, глаза горят, в кабинете все стены латынью исписаны, руки все в следах от каких-то порезов и ожогов. Арти всего этого сторонился — маменька его была ну до того набожная, что хрен знает, как с дедом-то твоим сошлась, а он весь в неё, и внешне похож был, и внутренне. Зовет его дед Абрахам — пойдем, сынок, читать страшные заклинания на латыни, а он удирает в окно, белок по дубам гонять. А Шелби вот не удирал.  
Тихий, кроткий, казалось бы, вовсе не способный на громкие поступки, Шелби Пенвуд всем сердцем прикипел к мистицизму. Роб уверял Интегру, что этот усатый чертила не одного неугодного за Столом сместил магическим своим реализмом, дурацкими порчами да насланным кровавым дрищом. Он порывался уйти в эти их масонские монахи, да испугался, поди, всех этих жопных штучек-дрючек. Ой, не спрашивай, милая, чем только довоеная аристократия ни увлекалась, такое тебе про своего папашу рассказал бы, про татухи над копчиками да сатанинские сборища с господином Кроули во главе, закачаешься. Да и Шелби что-то там такое ратовал, что у Кроули неправильный сатанизм, а масоны вообще идиоты, он всё точно знает, ему сам господин Абрахам всё лично изложил и с ложечки его накормил.  
— Если тебе интересно почитать твои вот эти книжки в телячьей, я надеюсь, коже, то лучше Шелби Пенвуда тебе их содержимое никто не растолкует. Уверял меня когда-то, что для каждого вампира свой наговор-заговор, что каждого из них можно убить своим способом, достаточно собрать лучи со сверчкового хуя в полночь, стоя спиной на восток на ирландском холме в пятый четверг месяца, всё очень просто. Ничего смешного, милая, этот субчик эсминец от линкора не отличит при своих погонах, зато по зубам читает виды упырей, а то и вообще на ощупь их отличает.  
Шелби Пенвуд тихоньким заикающимся голосом попискивал об особом пути «Хеллсинга» с особыми же полномочиями. Он панически боялся выстрелов, смерти, крови, щелчков зажигалки, собственных сотрудников, любых вампиров, оборотней и упырей, мня себе, что прекрасно осознаёт всю меру, степень и глубину создаваемой ими опасности, а потому почитал особым счастьем спихнуть всю ответственность с себя на какого-нибудь бравого парня в плаще, расшитом звёздочками и каббалистическими символами. Он искренне считал, что с вампирами бесполезно сражаться оружием, но безропотно готов был отдать любые активы своего арсенала по первому требованию, если речь шла о Безопасности, ведь они не целостность страны тут защищают, и даже не Её Величество, но целый жизненный Уклад, где есть Они, а есть Мы, есть скрытое под клыкастыми личинами зло, которое можно уничтожить только магией!.. Ну и добить выстрелом в упор, если понадобится.  
Для него Хеллсинги всегда были кудесниками, волхвами, вершащими справедливость на совершенно ином уровне. В той самой стычке с Айлендзом, припоминал Роб, он яростно настаивал, что «Хеллсинг» стоит вне любых юрисдикций, а судить его можно только за совершенные лично главой преступления, но никак не за то, что творят Твари. Которых сэр Айлендз, к слову говоря, ещё и называет гражданами Великобритании!  
Когда речь заходила о методах, Шелби Пенвуд преображался. Он всегда смотрел на Арти, как на кудесника, искренне полагая, что Великий Магистр Творения (или как-то так) Абрахам продолжился в его товарище по детским играм, что мудрость переходит по крови, что Артур может Сотворять нечто такое, что взрывает города и головы наблюдающим, а не делает это единственно из любви к человечеству. Наверняка, на его дочь он будет смотреть точно так же, ещё и примешает что-нибудь про исключительность Женщины, ведь она породила всё, связана своим началом со Злом и Добром, и вообще Божество, или что там обычно говорят эти блаженные?  
— Он производил впечатление нормального человека, когда мы общались по поставкам вертолётов, — с недоумением заметила Интегра.  
— Милая, этот старикашка просто слишком труслив, чтобы бросаться сразу слюнявить тебе ручку и признаваться в любви к твоему оккультному началу, — расхохотался Роб. — Но, как и все такие верующие старикашки, он крайне сентиментален и ещё выдаст что-нибудь этакое в твой адрес. Не надевай при нём короткие юбчонки и не покупайся на его предложения «посмотреть книжки в библиотеке», а то мне наши знакомые девицы много чего про эти просмотры рассказывали. Без крови, но с другими жидкостями, не переживай.  
Интегра проигнорировала это замечание, тем не менее, сделав свои выводы.  
— А что насчёт тебя? — спросила она, перебирая фотографии и раскладывая их по пристрастиям, подсказанным Робом.  
— А со мной, милая, всё очень просто.  
Я, сказал ей Роб, покачивая ногой в кавалерийском сапоге, с самого своего рождения вояка, не такой, как Пенвуд, который хныкал на поле для кросса, а настоящий. Батюшка учил меня считать на патронах, баллистикой я овладел вперед правописания, и можешь не верить, но в титулах нашей Королевы до сих пор делаю ошибки, а каллиграф лупил меня по рукам почём зря. Я вырос в казарме, в казарме же хочу умереть. И «Хеллсинги» для меня всегда были не игрушкой, как для этих сраных функционеров, и не оккультным фетишем. Мы с Арти в первую очередь — сослуживцы, коллеги, если хочешь, братья по оружию, — сказал он, с намёком постучав по кокарде на своем берете, — а уже потом члены одной структуры. Мы не дружили, и это к лучшему, как мне кажется, потому что в итоге мы не разосрались. Пример будет у тебя перед глазами на собрании — напыщенный, будто фунт пороха в жопе, а толку от этого? Я придерживаюсь простого правила — если «Хеллсинг» провоенная структура, то и полномочия у неё должны быть соответствующие.  
— Например, упреждающая разведка? — вскинула Интегра голову.  
— Конечно, милая, — лучезарно улыбнулся Роб. Его лицо пошло теми крепкими, внушающими доверие лучиками-морщинками, что бывают на лицах только очень ироничных и жизнерадостных людей. — Я сторонник адекватной системы пожаротушения: когда ещё зимой в торфяник заливали целые тонны воды, чтобы он не тлел по весне. Чего бегать вокруг него летом, когда бушует пожар? Его можно упредить. И с этими вашими вампирами мы именно в таком положении.  
Тактика упреждения — вот что сработает, моя милая. Знаешь, как поступает умелый охотник, милая? Он отпускает лисицу, привязав метку к её хвосту, а потом находит нору с целым десятком миленьких пушистых шкурок, и после шьёт себе теплую надежную шапку. Поиски вампиров, когда они спят днём — для начала. А как пойдёт — вербовка и перевербовка. Можно прикормить самую гаденькую и подлую часть, едва ли вампиры хоть чем-то отличаются в этом смысле от людей. Сажаешь одних на паёк, чтобы они сдавали тебе других, и тихонечко, без плана-перехвата, обрабатываешь их. Это ничем не отличается от контртеррористических операций: помяни мое слово, милая, наше государство ещё поймет, в какую жопу себя загнало, пока сидело, сложив ручки в ожидании террористической атаки. К ней нельзя быть готовым, если ты просто реагируешь.  
— Разумеется, я за особые полномочия для «Хеллсинга», за расширение кадрового состава и надёжную границу. Отчего-то наши умники в лице сэра Айлендза хотят видеть надёжную систему ПВО, но представляют её себе они как одну безукоризненно точную, безотказно работающую пушку, нацеленную в нужное место в нужное время, в которую заложен один оплаченный бюджетом снаряд, который прошибает сразу три вражеских самолёта-шпиона, да еще и на сверхзвуковой скорости. И таким вот невдомек, что пока они полируют свою пушку и свой вяленький снаряд, перекупленный у Советов, враги предпочтут десяток списанных калашей, купленных у тех же Советов, и преспокойно обойдут эту гигантскую пушку, пока все смотрят в небо.  
— Советов не стало, — коротко хмыкнула Интегра.  
— Это тебе так кажется, милая. Я бы сказал — Советы перегруппировываются, и я буду прав, уж поверь, — хмыкнул он. — Остальные Рыцари едва ли представляют для тебя интерес — дипломаты, крупные функционеры всех отраслей, экономисты, даже один из принцев затесался. Все они много моложе, а потом жмутся по бокам к старшеньким братьям, и полезны разве что по своей «линии»: достать, накопать или прикопать, уличить, разоблачить и так далее. С политической точки зрения они опасны для такой очаровательной особы, как ты, разве что своими маленькими, стиснутыми в кулачки амбициями.  
— Вот уж не думала, что на крохотном подразделении спецназа можно хоть как-то реализоваться, — хмыкнула Интегра.  
— Не на нём самом, милая, а на том, что ты собой воплощаешь: это же борьба Добра со Злом, и всяк хочет продемонстрировать Её Величеству, как он эту борьбу себе представляет.  
Он замолчал, жестом попросив у Интегры ещё сигарету. Он смотрел на нее исподлобья, задумчиво, и когда, наконец, раскурил, откинулся в кресле.  
— Я просто обязан тебя по-дружески предупредить, милая. Во-первых, за этим Столом ты не первая леди, были и ещё. И Её Величество терпеть не может женщин-рыцарей.  
— Дам.  
— Я в курсе, но кому не насрать в наше время? Потому что именно дамы обычно уходили по недостойным причинам: то замуж выскочат, то детей нарожать вздумают. Нет бы храбро помереть где-нибудь в Анголе, но нет же, им подавай семью! А во-вторых…  
Он постучал пальцем по фотографии сэров Уэлби и Кингсли.  
— Во-вторых те, что помоложе и по дипломатически-международной линии — пронырливые донельзя сучата, а все почему?  
— Воспитание? — предположила Интегра.  
— Внешность. Милая, даже ты на них посматриваешь, уж я-то вижу. И не думай, что они не увидят, — покачал он головой. — А как увидят, так собьются в коалицию и попытаются расписать тебя на двоих после какого-нибудь собрания в роскошном отеле на пять звездочек. Будут лить тебе дерьмо в уши, а сами знай работают по «дипломатической линии». Такие вот молодчики очень обрадуются, ведь твоего папеньку трахнуть у них не получилось, хотя я уверен, что кто-нибудь да попытался.  
Интегра вспыхнула от злости и смущения и почти оттолкнула от себя фотографии своих будущих коллег.  
— Они меня лет на десять старше!  
— Тем лучше для них, если ты согласишься, — фыркнул Роб. — Я всего лишь прошу тебя соблюдать осторожность в выборе друзей, милая. Ты лучше всех них в десятки раз, ты умна и чиста помыслами, а это многих бесит. А еще ты очень эффективна, когда речь заходит о том, чего эти лощёные пидоры никогда не делали — ты можешь выбить кому-надо мозги. Помни об этом. А еще, я умоляю тебя, не делай ложных выводов из сказанного.  
— Это в каком смысле?  
— В таком, — протянул Роб, — что ты наслушаешься моих предупреждений и начнешь корчить из себя мужика. Опять обрежешь свои волосы, а они у тебя только-только отросли. Покажи этим мужланам себя во всей красе, милая, не уподобляйся им. Ты прекрасная, юная, полная сил и желания действовать. Ты только рассмешишь их, если попытаешься впрыгнуть в брюки их размера. Будь такой же лучезарной, как сейчас, сними уже этот камуфляж — ты в форме просто восхитительна, но ты все-таки настоящая леди. Куда больше ты взбесишь их, если будешь самой собой, а ещё больше — если при всем это не дашься и не отдашься ни одному из них.  
— Ты не рассказал мне только о папе, — помолчав, произнесла Интегра. — Какую линию выбирал он?  
Роб медленно покачал головой:  
— Арти никогда не обозначал этого явно или неявно. По-моему, он просто был самим собой.  
На самом первом своем «заседании» Интегре оставалось только помалкивать и поглядывать: Рыцари затеяли склоки чуть ли не после традиционного обмена приветствиями и комплиментов в её адрес. Для отвода глаз она почиркивала в блокнотике на столе какие-то отдельные слова, внимательно вслушивалась не только в слова, но в интонации, жесты и голосовые модуляции. Парочка «из дипломатического блока» даже пыталась привлечь её к дискуссии, показательно обращаясь к Интегре по полному титулу, этак с места в карьер, с ознакомительного заседания сразу в большую политику. Интегра избегала ответов, улыбок и любых слов, которыми могла бы себя скомпрометировать. Роб вёл себя так, словно её вовсе не было в комнате: смолил сигареты одну от другой, взрывался порой нецензурной бранью. Он буквально тонул в тени своих «братьев по оружию», крепких, высоких чинов по военной линии, от которых чаще всего звучали предложения по формированию дополнительных мест в командном составе «Хеллсинга» и дополнительном же привлечении финансирования на часы патрулирования не только по средам и пятницам в самых неблагополучных районах города.  
Интегра нейтрально и чуть натянуто улыбалась.  
Уже этого первого заседания стало для неё достаточно, чтобы понять: все решения о своей организации она будет принимать сама. Отчитываться о возможных провалах — тоже.  
А что до триумфов… победителей, как известно, если и судят, то лишь в долгосрочной перспективе.


	6. Chapter 6

Интегра не знала средневековой английской литературы. Она отчаянно скучала на всех гуманитарных дисциплинах в школе, её буквально тошнило от искусствоведения, анализа поэзии и метафор в творчестве Шекспира и обязательных эссе о влиянии Чосера на мировую литературу. Математика давалась ей сложно, но по крайней мере увлекала. Любимым же её предметом, помимо естественных наук, оставалась экономика: и наука, и не наука одновременно, законы есть, но функционируют через раз.  
Роб называл это «слушать кошельком», и она не нашла бы метафоры лучше. Помимо кошелька можно было добавить кое-что ещё: например, харизму, яркую улыбку и бокал пива, который не стоит выпускать из рук.  
Интегра попросила Роба о хорошем преподавателе для ускоренного курса управленческого учета: эту винтовку ни в коем случае не стоило поворачивать дулом в неправильную сторону. Она быстро выучилась читать отчётность и бюджетные субсидии, хотя бы потому, что они были до смешного крохотными. Как говорил Роб, одна овсянка для его дивизиона стоила дороже, чем годовое содержание «Хеллсинга» в общем и целом. Нейтральное положение, которое занимал Артур Хеллсинг, закономерно привело к тому, что от колоссального военного бюджета страны для его организации отщипывали кусочек столь крохотный, что оставалось только плакать. Несколько деловых встреч, устроенных ей тем же Робом для обмена управленческим опытом, быстро дали ей понять, что охранные агентства с частным капиталом имеют куда больше средств, а главное — размаха в плане действий. Контроль и пристальное внимание лордов им грозили не больше, чем любому другому частному бизнесу.  
Интегра долго размышляла, прежде чем пришла к Робу со своей просьбой. Она стоила слишком дорого в долгосрочной перспективе. И она не хотела ничего обещать. Роб, однако, прервал её движением руки, стоило ей только обозначить желаемое.  
— Милая, ни слова больше. Потрясающая амбиция, я бы лучше не придумал. Набросай мне списочек, — постучал он по салфетке, — ты ведь уже все посчитала?  
— Ты не спросил о том, что тебе за это будет, — сказала Интегра, не поднимая глаз и водя ручкой по салфетке.  
— Мы же с тобой свои люди, сочтёмся, я полагаю.  
— Не совсем. Я не хочу, чтобы ты только рисковал. Предлагаю тебе разделить и риски, и прибыли. Поровну.  
Роб посмотрел на неё с теплой, мягкой улыбкой, которая всегда зарождалась не в губах, а в уголках его светлых, чуть потускневших от старости глаз.  
— Маленькая ты, хитрая кошечка, — почти любовно произнес он, — знаешь ведь, что я никогда тебе ни в чем не откажу. Ты ведь понимаешь, что нам нужно будет скататься на Виргинские острова для этого?  
Компанию с посредничеством BVI они зарегистрировали за несколько недель. Уставный капитал из личных средств ей ссудил лично Роб, махнув рукой на все её заверения, что она-де отдаст: «Если что, заберу пару картин со стен твоего кабинета, уж я-то знаю, сколько они стоят». Интегра пообещала Робу, что всё полноценно заработает за два года. Роб только хмыкнул: ему такие сроки казались слишком уж оптимистичными.  
А вот Интегра всё просчитала, и для этого нужен был как раз тот самый стакан пива, да попрохладнее. А лучше — дайкири, к которому прилагается максимально неприличное коротенькое платьице.  
Все происходило следующим образом: Интегра покидала территорию особняка через дыру в заборе в том самом месте, где находилось слепое пятно камер. Она шла пешком почти три километра до ближайшей автобусной остановки. В удобном спортивном костюме, в кепке, под которой она прятала волосы, и с большой сумкой, она была настолько же неприметной жительницей пригорода, как и десятки других, трясшихся вместе с ней в автобусе до центра Лондона. На автовокзале она шла в туалет, где переодевалась и плотно запахивала на себе плащ, подходящий почти для любого времени года: ведь в Лондоне, как известно, круглый год плюс пятнадцать. Она сдавала сумку в багажное хранение и ехала в Сохо: на метро, разумеется.  
Обычно она оказывала там ближе к полуночи, когда жизнь только-только начиналась. Заходила во вполне определённые клубы. И только там снимала кепку, распускала волосы и полностью перевоплощалась в разнузданную молоденькую представительницу «золотой молодежи», в платьице столь вызывающе-красном и туго натянутом, что оставалось загадкой, как она из него не выскальзывала на танцполе.  
Как раз там, с коктейлем дайкири, за которым она всегда следила краем глаза (и который она, разумеется, даже не пригубливала), она заводила нужные знакомства с вполне опредёленными людьми.  
Сильнее всего Интегру интересовали эти молоденькие, лощёные, симпатичные смуглые парнишки с тоненькими, будто карандашиком нарисованными усиками, сладкими улыбками, быстрыми и шаловливыми ручонками, которые очень сильно отличались от всех прочих своими манерами капризных магараджей. Важно было не перепутать сынков индийских и пакистанских нуворишей, но у Интегры после всех её командировок на Ближний восток был намётан глаз: она отлично приноровилась отличать все эти «оттенки народностей», незаметные глазу обычного лондонца. Эти сынки недавно бурно взросшей военной знати, родители которых буквально захлёбывались в военных конфликтах и деньгах, оружии новом, списанном, работающем, заклинившем, стреляющем, колющем и режущем, были самой лакомой для неё добычей, а главное — такой простой. Их папеньки-генералы, по старинной колониальной смётке убеждённые, что хорошее Британское образование пригодится даже при военной диктатуре в нищем разваливающемся и раздираемом войной государстве — ведь всегда найдётся, чем нажиться, главное, не спустить всё это на золотые бесполезные дворцы. За баснословные взятки они записывали своих детей в высшие учебные заведения и напрочь забывали, что большой город таит столько соблазнов для вчерашнего примерного мальчика, зубрившего на глазах у папеньки аяты. Лондон был разноцветной сияющей шкатулкой для них, ошалевших от ярких красок, многонационального колорита, скверной погоды и кухни, дешевого доступного алкоголя и роскоши на любой вкус. И особенно девушки. Да, девушки, такие, что легко покупались на золото, перстни и костюмы по последней моде.  
Еще подходили камбоджийцы: сыновья-молодчики тех самых парней, что устраивали каких-то двадцать лет назад кровавый геноцид собственному населению, а теперь, в эпоху мирной демократии, резво перепрофилировавшиеся на всевозможные наркотики. Хорошо знакомые Интегре по командировкам мальчики с аравийского полуострова: самые изощрённо утончённые из всех них, убежденные в собственной исключительности, покуривающие тоненькие папироски, читающие запрещённые стихи, обожающие запретное вино и доступных женщин.  
Интегра была для них первым шагом в цепочке «новых дипломатических отношений», как это называл Роб. Она флиртовала с ними всеми теми немудрёными способами, которые подсматривала у девчонок в тех же самых клубах. Она достигла определенных высот в лавировании между развратом и недоступностью: подобную двоякость эти выходцы из традиционных семей особенно ценили. Она могла водить одного парнишку за собой по две недели, не дозволяя ничего более, чем приветственный и прощальный поцелуй руки: фи, убери свои лапы, Реза, за кого ты меня держишь, Амир, я ведь леди Глостерширская в седьмом поколении, чтоб ты знал, Ясит! Прижиматься на танцполе и не позволять ни одного прикосновения к своей заднице — для Интегры это было своего рода спортом, со множеством порой абсурдных, но обязательных к соблюдению правил. Все эти худенькие, умные и уже порочные денди были для неё необязательной частью программы. Их утонченная восточная красота не задевала её больше, чем красота китайского фарфора. Ей нужны были именно такие: славные, исполненные религиозного страха, искушений и испорченности парнишки. По этой же причине в клубах она избегала сынков русских олигархов, наводнивших все модные места одно время: те выглядели как ребята, которые едва ли поймут тонкие намёки и игры, которые столь ценили восточные «принцы». «Русский рынок», самый жирный и заманчивый, обещал взять на себя Роб, у которого еще с Войны осталось несколько полезных знакомств, передающихся, как известно, по наследству.  
После нескольких недель безбожного флирта в десятке клубов с чётким графиком встреч, Интегра, наконец, снисходила до приватной встречи в очень дорогом отеле с превосходной кухней. Являлась на него она во всё том же строгом чопорном пальто, с многообещающей улыбкой на лице, пожимала своему трепетному кавалеру руку и с удовольствием ужинала за чужой счет.  
В номере же отеля она спокойно закуривала, снимала пальто, под которым на сей раз был вполне строгий костюм, и брала беседу в свои руки уже с «огневой поддержкой».  
Бледный до синевы мальчик, на которого наводили ужас дрессированные бульдоги Роба, мораль которых плавилась как раз на Ближнем востоке, не решался поначалу даже глубоко дышать. До него, впрочем, быстро доходило, что его привели не на экзекуцию (авторы которой, разумеется, папенькины политические соперники), а на вполне деловые переговоры. Сразу за этим на лице юноши легко можно было прочитать грандиозное разочарование (ведь тело, которое он успел рассмотреть под коротеньким платьицем, ему более не видать). Хотя и оно быстро сменялось неподдельной заинтересованностью: сыновья своих родителей, с детства жившие с осознанием всех возможностей, которые даёт настоящая власть, они быстро смирялись с положением вещей и переходили на деловой тон.  
Оружие. Инвестиции. Натренированные бойцы. Интегру интересовало буквально всё, что можно было бы получить от них на условиях долгосрочного кредитования. Что взамен?  
— Весьма интересный и бесценный опыт, — с тонкой улыбкой сообщала Интегра.  
Далее заинтересованного юношу ждала «экскурсия» в один из подвалов на складе компании “H.W. Ltd.”, где Интегра держала несколько образчиков «биологического оружия», как они с Робом обозначали вампиров, которых им удалось взять живьём.  
Интегра долго и обстоятельно читала бледному мальчику лекцию, суть которой сводилась к тому, что она не до конца представляет себе особенностей эндемиков конкретного региона мира, но готова поставить всё своё состояние, что эндемики эти — существуют. Да что там, разве он сам, этот милый юноша, никогда не слышал страшных сказок на ночь?  
А не хотел бы иметь парочку таких для своих личных целей? Для помощи отцу? Для его свержения? Для личных утех — они на что угодно способны.  
Эта часть была для Интегры самой неприятной, но она понимала её необходимость. Роб в шутку называл это «грех на экспорт» и отзывался о ней в самой грязной, но жестоко справедливой манере: пока идёт война, на ней будут торговать блядями. Ничего страшного, милая, это всего лишь вынужденная мера.  
— Эти твои задохлики будут нам как никто полезен, — замечал Роб, который лично изучал каждого предложенного Интегрой кандидата и даже собеседовал его лично.  
Их новому предприятию не нужны были инициативные, предприимчивые, умные и изворотливые. Им требовались жадные, недалёкие, но самые любимые своими отцами — такие, которые смотрели бы Интегре и Робу в рот, боясь ступить лишний шаг самостоятельно, но при этом готовые обработать отца по всем направлениям, лишь бы старый вояка пошел им на уступки.  
Именно поэтому русские сынки были так опасны — их массированная экспансия пугала даже Роба. Впрочем, как он сам философски рассуждал, с ними-то как раз несложно, их интересуют только деньги. А покупать у них оружие сейчас — любой генерал сейчас хоть подлодку класса «Акула» продаст, если за чемоданчик красивых британских фунтов стерлингов.  
— Вот кому не стоит уподобляться точно, так это подобным уродам, — ворчал ей по вечерам после особо удачных встреч Роб, — не знаю ничего хуже продажи собственного патриотизма. Я знавал их отцов, так они бы удавились от подобных сыновей. Знала бы ты, что у них там в России творилось в сорок втором и сорок третьем, ух! Я бывал с дипломатическими депешами на фронтах, так даже мне дурно становилось. А тут такое — продать подлодку за возможность покататься на машинке S-класса. Какая гадкая тухлятина должна быть в мозгах, чтобы продаваться за колбасу, тьфу.  
После этого он раскуривал сигарету долго и основательно: он начал предпочитать курительный табак, и сигареты, которые он скручивал сам, были тонкими и до того плотно набитыми, что буквально чадили едким дымом с вишнёвым привкусом. Интегре это по-своему нравилось.  
— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, ради чего я всё это делаю? — спрашивала она, расслабленно сползая в кресле.  
Странное дело, Роб видел её в этой «рабочей форме», но куда сильнее её… смущал? Да, наверное, смущал его взгляд, когда она сидела перед ним в обычном своем костюме.  
— Милая, между настоящим, природным блядством и шпионажем большая разница. И я сейчас не про секс, чтобы ты понимала.  
Интегра понимала.  
И она тоже смотрела на Роба Уолша, пока, как она надеялась, он не замечал.  
Сухопарый и невысокий, он выглядел в чём-то даже неказистым, все время поглядывающим этак искоса, с хитрецой. Интегре странно было представлять его рядом со своим отцом: высоким, широкоплечим красавцем с открытым взглядом. Тем не менее, в его взгляде, повадках, манере ухмыляться на одну сторону и победоносно задирать остренький подбородок было что-то по-звериному притягивающее взгляд.  
— Если ты хочешь знать моё мнение, — пожевав губами, Роб отпил неразбавленный виски, — таким маскарадом меня вдохновить на постельные подвиги у тебя не получилось бы.  
— Дело вкуса, — фыркнула Интегра.  
Странное ощущение затеплилось у неё на кончике языка: холодное, кислое, как привкус железа в таблетках, этакое шипение и пощипывание в носу после глотка шампанского.  
— Пластиковая порнография, — поморщился Роб, и вышло это у него до того по-свойски, что Интегра расслабилась. Всё равно что обсуждение футбольного матча. — Милая, ты как на тюбике с зубной пастой: сейчас любую ерунду фотографируют голой бабёнкой с необъятными грудями, я иногда теряюсь в этом. Я пришёл за пирогами, так к чему мне такие титьки на рекламе? Или в них половина ингредиентов для добавки? Мне сливочек, да побольше?  
Интегра расхохоталась и окончательно сползла в кресле. Обычно после парочки таких житейских шуточек они плавно переходили на обсуждение очередного парнишки, который привлёк их внимание и мог быть весьма полезен после тщательной обработки.  
А потом — разбор новых приобретений.  
Они вместе придумывали своему постороннему проекту легенду. Не одни же англичане всю свою историю практиковались в истреблении нечисти? Интегра настаивала на шведах: немцы, хоть и протестанты, всё ещё вызывали у престарелой верхушки Ордена негативные ассоциации. Французы, враги по крови, не годились тем более. А вот шведы, старинная демократия, умеренные атеисты, в лесах которых могло водиться что угодно, бестиарий которых вызывал уважительное содрогание — отличный вариант. Да, фирме нет и десятка лет, зато сколько опыта! Им требовалось найти ряженого борца с нежитью, этакий умудренный жизнью старец при седых кудрях и таинственном взгляде. Может, действительно скататься в Швецию и поискать какого-нибудь борца с нежитью? А вдруг они существуют?  
Интегра хорошо изучила принцип работы «Хеллсинга» за несколько лет, и он мало чем отличался от линейного реагирования по принципу «тревожной кнопки». Большую часть времени бойцы проводили на полигоне, тренируясь и разыгрывая сценарии, из которых самому старому вояке не довелось разыграть и пятой части. Этакая тренажёрка от тоски. Часть этих солдат, бывшие военные, служили ещё с её отцом. Их она трогать не стала — как гарант своей приверженности традициям, иного не оценили бы. Но самых потенциально перспективных (и молодых) они с Робом по очереди обработали и уволили под самым благовидным предлогом — экономия бюджета. Сэр Айлендз был доволен, а для повседневных задач им вполне хватало кадрового состава. Побочное подразделение «Хеллсинга» меж тем копило арсенал оружейный и людской.  
Они начали тренироваться на том, что Роб в шутку называл «шабашками»: как много в мире мелких военных конфликтов и стычек, и как сильно требуется помощь князьками, бонзам и самопровозглашённым лордам, которые, разумеется, предпочитали расплачиваться чистым налом. По документам всё это проходило как абонентское обслуживание нескольких десятков офисов в центре Лондона: охрана превыше всего. Одна из таких «точек», увесистый хорошо укомплектованный пакгауз, принадлежал через третьи руки самому Робу. Интегра настояла на том, что Роб внимательно прощупывал все те предложения, которые поступают ему от старых «приятелей», расползшихся со своим военным опытом от Аляски до мыса Горн: они готовы были ввязываться в любой конфликт, но сильнее всего их интересовали те, в которых были некие «странности», если хотите. Те, о которых не принято рассказывать, если не хочешь загреметь в психушку, верно, Бобби? Почему у тебя так забегали глазки, Хэнк? Вижу, тебе есть, что рассказать мне, Сэмми, мой дорогой друг, я весь внимание! На такие экстраординарные случаи, Мэтти, мы делаем специальную десятипроцентную скидку. И полностью в твоих интересах, Тимми, выложить мне всё как на духу.  
Многоконфессиональный, многонациональный, пестрый и яркий Лондон был настолько же ярок и похож на лоскутное одеяло, когда речь заходила о нежити, прибывавшей в город со всех концов земли, из бывших Колоний и Доминионов вместе с обычными беженцами и переселенцами, искавшими лучшей жизни. Вместе с ней, по чемоданам, увязкам и узлам, рюкзакам и котомкам. Как часть этой многоликой толпы. Отводя взгляд на таможне, подсовывая вместо паспортов пустой лист бумаги. Прогрызая себе дорогу на тех границах, где можно было обойтись обычной физической силой. Оборачиваясь сизым дымом, животными или маслянистой живой тенью — нежить вместе с человечеством открывала для себя мир и глобализацию самолетами, пароходами, поездами, пешком и даже вплавь. Роб ворчал, что ещё лет пятьдесят назад бестиарий её папеньки был в полтора раза меньше, а ведь он, чтобы ты знала, милая, специально катался в Индию, откуда всегда лезло всевозможное живое и неживое дерьмо всех сортов и расцветок. Эти блаженные гупты, кажется, готовы прикормить даже пожирателя младенцев, если он им что-нибудь пообещает: самые злобные ублюдки, каких только можно вообразить!  
— Вот скажи мне, милая, — произнес он, мочаля сигаретку зубами изо всех сил, — та херота, которую ликвидировали наши ребята в Кашмире — она есть в бестиариях Арти? Или хотя бы в какой-нибудь пометочке на полях?  
— Теперь есть, — усмехнулась Интегра, мучимая неуместной, пожалуй, тоской.  
Роб умел подбирать кадры. Он видел в людях ту нотку азартного энтузиазма, что мешала многим молодым парням ровно сидеть на жопе. Таких вот, любопытных до жизни, но собранных и умелых в выполнении своих прямых обязанностей, они особенно ценили. Этих даже необязательно было связывать военной присягой, лекциями о важности соблюдения тайны: они до того боялись потерять приключения на своей работе, что сами помалкивали, с благодарностью пересчитывая чистый нал. Эти же ребята взахлёб и с трепетом, делились своими впечатлениями с ней лично по её просьбе.  
Признаться, она им завидовала. Роб твёрдо настоял, что ей в Кашмир, Карачи, Тибет или ещё какую Африку путь покамест закрыт. Слишком пристальное внимание сэра Айлендза и компании: они готовы были терпеть её «обучение», но разве пристало ей теперь, когда работа налажена, оставлять свой руководящий пост?  
— Ещё будет возможность, милая, — утешал ее Роб.  
— Я беспокоюсь за сохранность сведений, — ворчала Интегра, — я справилась бы с соблюдением режима тайны куда как лучше.  
Роб в ответ только рассмеялся.  
— Милая моя, эта убеждённость гражданских, будто военные соблюдают все-все тайны, так мила и наивна. Если бы ты знала, сколько говна выплёскивается из силовых структур на улицы каждый день, ты бы удивилась. Просто у гражданских нет привычки смотреть себе под ноги.  
Нас всех, говорил он, меня, Бобби, Хэнка, Сэма, Мэтта, Тима и полтора десятка других имён объединяет общее прошлое и военная стезя. Ребятушки по уши в военных преступлениях против человечности и гуманности, потому они расползлись по Доминионам. Они будут бояться заговорить куда больше, чем ты считаешь.  
— Что же до «тайны», милая, так о работе «Хеллсинга» в курсе старшие офицеры полиции. Конечно, это весьма надёжные люди, уж они-то умеют хранить тайну, — с сарказмом произнес Роб.  
— А что оберегает нашу с тобой тайну? — со скепсисом спросила Интегра.  
— Её неофициальный статус, — красноречиво осклабился Роб.  
И этак выразительно чиркнул себя ногтем большого пальца по горлу.  
Помимо энтузиазма и любви к приключениям был ещё один столп, и назывался он «тяжёлое прошлое». Все эти Каримы, Асады и прочие Паки, вздыхавшие по неприступной Интегре, которую они и считали-то просто красивой куклой-приманкой для демонстрации истинных возможностей «господина Р.», помимо автоматов, гранат и бронетехники в разных частях мира (лизинг под самый умеренный платёж!) активно предоставляли своих людей, на многих из которых были заведены дела в самом Интерполе. И эти молчаливые бородатые ребята со сложными историями и грубыми обветренными лицами меньше всего были склонны к болтовне.  
И пока «Хеллсинг» буднично реагировал на бюрократическую рутину (включая все ложные вызовы), выезжал раз в неделю на задание, где какой-нибудь тощий упырь перебил половину своей общаги и окончательно озверел…  
Вторая часть её организации работала на фронтах самой разнообразной нежити.  
Интегра собирала и систематизировала информацию. Заводила новые «гримуары» в виде полноценной картотеки. Постепенно, когда её люди, и без того не слишком улыбчивые и непривыкшие удивляться хоть чему-то в этой жизни, привыкли к беспредельному раздолью и разнообразию всех видов нежити, когда Интегра присмотрелась ко всем своим новым бойцам и отобрала среди них тех, кому особенно доверяла (и чью веру, как правило, не разделяла, но семейное дело есть семейное дело), у неё стали появляться специальные «задания в задании».  
У этого подразделения «Хеллсинга» были, в том числе, свои личные авиаборты и позывные, на которые пограничники реагировали в соответствии с установленным тарифом на абонентское обслуживание. На несколько таких операций Интегра вылетала лично, с пересадкой в Египте по специальному паспорту, который ей играючи обеспечил Уолш: вылетала, в основном, для координации на месте. Единственным условием Роба на этих «юношеских эскападах» было её благоразумие: он не хотел видеть её развешанной по частям в лоховых кустарниках. Скрепив сердце, Интегра соглашалась. Она знала, что доверявший ей Роб не станет её проверять, устанавливать слежку или еще как подрывать их отношения. Поэтому она в основном инструктировала и наблюдала из тени, а также лично конвоировала «улов», терпеливо ожидая возвращения в Лондон.  
Всевозможная нежить со всех концов света была нужна ей, как бы каламбурно это ни прозвучало, сравнительно живой, подвижной и, желательно, озлобленной. Интегра оформляла оцинкованные снаружи и слегка посеребрённые изнутри гробы как многочисленные «грузы двести» по линии Уолша, выступая десятком его секретарей «по возврату из горящих точек» разом. Заниматься «грузом» в особняке она не могла: даже для «Хеллсинга» существовали вневедомственные инспекции. Так что в одном из складов заботливыми руками Роба по её личному списку было оборудовано всё самое необходимое по технологической части.  
— Милая, думаю, даже твоему папеньке подобный подход был в новинку, — растроганно сообщал ей Роб, похлопывая ультрафиолетовую установку по хромированному боку, — всё-таки ему был чужд научный подход. Тебе, кстати, не хочется выучиться на какого-нибудь там микробиолога, генетика или что тут больше подойдёт?  
— Патологоанатом, — усмехалась Интегра, пощёлкивая резинкой перчатки по своему запястью, — и едва ли Королевский колледж научит меня чему-то, чего я ещё не знаю. Это им стоило бы брать у меня лекции.  
«Грузы» с Востока были нужны ей, по большей части, для подтверждения её теории об одинаковом устройстве организма всех «анаэробных форм нежизни». «Действительно, насколько больше в грибке или водоросли жизненного подобия», — думала она, регулируя интенсивность ультрафиолетового излучения, меняя режимы излучения с инфракрасного на терагерцевое. Вибрационное, шумовое воздействие. И, конечно, воздействие всевозможных химических соединений и веществ. «Грузы» давали огромный простор для экспериментов, а в случае подпитки за счёт донорской крови — вовсе безграничный… вернее, ровно до исчерпания полезности и новых сведений.  
Записи её деда относительно анатомирования были скудны и будто бы основывались на изучении какого-то одного экземпляра: видимо, профессору Хеллсингу происходившее казалось слишком отвратительным, да и его методы, пусть и примитивные, осиной и крестом, всё-таки были в достаточной степени рабочими. Естественно, думала Интегра с усмешкой, и молотком можно воевать, и даже до определенной степени эффективно: пока по ту сторону не окажется кто-нибудь вооружённый винтовкой с оптическим прицелом.  
Её отец вел записи сумбурно, отвлечённо, перескакивая с идеи на идею, анатомические атласы не составлял вовсе, закономерностей не выводил. И, насколько могла судить Интегра, всё-таки склонялся (по крайней мере, с годами) к мистической линии своего приятеля Шелби Пенвуда: имя последнего даже на полях появлялось со ссылками на какие-то книжные источники (по всей видимости, славный сэр Пенвуд одним лишь знакомством с материалами профессора Хеллсинга не ограничился). Битва с нежитью обретала для него какой-то болезненный, личный оттенок, давалась тяжело. Множество невнятных, почти дневниковых записок, преисполненных то трепета в ожидании божественной кары, то уныния, были тому подтверждением. Отец считал нечисть воздаянием чуть ли не себе лично за все грехи, совершенные по молодости. И что-то ещё про судьбу, предопределённость и Печати. Он будто специально вёл записи обрывочно, чтобы никто не мог нормально его прочесть. Интегра даже проверяла дневники на специальные чернила и пыталась их расшифровать армейскими способами, но бесполезно. Она уверилась, что к середине своей жизни, после Войны, отец пропитался болезненной паранойей ко всему своему окружению, и не доверял не то что жене и соратникам, но даже бумаге в личных дневниках. Испытывая потребность выговориться, он выплёскивал треть того, что его терзало, в виде записей-огрызков и тем, наверное, успокаивался. По крайней мере, она не слышала ни от Роба, ни от Её Величества, ни от кого-либо ещё, чтобы отец пил, буянил или чинил иные непотребства от одиночества и отчаяния. Либо делал он это очень тихо и незаметно.  
Каких бы взглядов ни придерживался лично Артур Хеллсинг, в работе своей он предпочитал военный утилитаризм. Свинец, гранаты, изредка холодное оружие (если у бойца выбили винтовку, отобрали гранаты и оставили с одним ножом). Просто, эффективно, но…  
Продолжая аналогию — можно воевать с одной винтовкой, даже очень хорошей. Но военная наука никогда не стоит на месте, рассуждала Интегра, пощёлкивая пальцем по стеклянному цилиндрику шприца. Особенно если мы с врагом не на равных.  
— Что человек мог всегда противопоставить ночным ужасам? — сказала как-то Интегра, потягивая виски из стакана. — Ночь темна и полна ужасов. У хищников есть огромные клыки и когти, ночная зоркость, гибкость и скорость. У человека — только выносливость.  
— И изобретательность, — выразительно опускал подбородок Роб. — Всегда считал, что Господь надоумил Адама встать на две ноги, чтобы тому сподручнее было подбирать сыплющееся от ужаса дерьмо.  
— Интересный симбиоз, — хмыкнула Интегра, — а что насчет семи дней на сотворение и так далее?  
Роб очень серьезно на нее посмотрел. Во всём, что касалось напрямую Веры, он был настолько непримирим и жесток, насколько это допускала англиканская церковь, к его глубокому сожалению, изрядно смягчившаяся за последние полвека напускной любви и неврастеничных попыток всех простить.  
— Мне это представляется так, милая: Господь столь непостигаем и всемогущ, что сорок тысяч лет нашей «истории» для него были последним часом творения, сотворение Адама — последней его минутой. Старина Эйнштейн во всём был прав, и в том, что касается нашей истории — тоже. И я бы не хотел об этом спорить с тобой, милая.  
«Какие уж тут споры, — не без иронии подумала Интегра, — если я каждый день потрошу то, что из себя изрыгнула Преисподняя?»  
— Возвращаясь к вопросу об изобретательности… я думаю, насколько вероятно найти в Королевстве лабораторию с определённым уровнем секретности? У меня есть несколько задумок о резервуарах эпидемий. Хочу проверить, так ли они легко переносят любые болезни. Мне кажется, они не расплодились так сильно из-за моровых поветрий.  
— Сибирская язва? — приподнял лохматую бровь Уолш.  
— В том числе. Убить корову, зарезать овцу — это гораздо проще, чем охотиться на прыткую человеческую «дичь». И мне кажется, что от таких болезней они умирали сотнями, не успев добраться до человеческих жилищ. А потом — урбанизация, города…  
— Из смертельных болезней остаётся разве что бешенство, — хохотнул Уолш.  
Интегра усмехнулась ему под стать.  
— По смешку понимаю, что мои сегодняшние выкладки ты не читал.  
Впоследствии, когда Интегра углубится в изучение этого вопроса, Роб настоит на том, чтобы она получала диплом вирусолога. Он же выбьет ей специализированный курс, как он скажет, «очищенный» от ненужных философий, социологий и когнитивной психологии с гинекологией. Упор на патологическую анатомию, как и было сказано. Интегре придётся успевать ещё и это, но не напрасно.  
— Моя мысль была простой, — рассуждала Интегра в тот знаменательный вечер, — откуда-то в мировой культуре появились размышления о противостоянии вампиров и оборотней. Идеи витают в воздухе: паралич гортани, невозможность глотать, недюжинная сила… и не спрашивай, пожалуйста, где я брала образец вируса.  
— Не сомневаюсь даже, что собака была достаточно опасной, — отмахнулся Роб. — Лучше расскажи мне больше про летальность и контагиозность.  
Что же касалось первого её вопроса, позиция Роба была достаточно простой:  
— Милая, в нашем прекрасном законопослушном обществе подобное невозможно, но неужели тебе мало всего Восточного региона для экспериментов?  
Интегре было достаточно региона, необходимо было ей лишь разрешение: Роб лишь передёрнул плечами: мол, милая, неужели мне нужно проговаривать такие элементарные вещи вслух? Сколько угодно, моя хорошая, но в помощь тебе будут два моих отличных приятеля: врачи-вирусологи на пенсии. Им ведь совершенно необязательно видеть, с каким «материалом» ты работаешь и какого размера у него клыки, им одной лаборатории будет достаточно. Веселые старички, фанатики своей профессии, пытливые и жизнерадостные, будто дети малые. Думаю, вы сработаетесь.  
— Подскажи мне одну вещь, милая… я понимаю, что всё это — долгосрочные перспективы, вложение в будущее и как там это ещё у словоблудов… но когда ждать настоящий результат?  
Интегра задумчиво пролистала свой «полевой дневник», в котором собралось порядка трёх десятков «экземпляров», на основании которых Интегра начинала делать выводы. Морфология разнообразна, результат один — вампиры уничтожаемы ничуть не хуже тех же бродячих собак. Для крыс они недостаточно скрытны, да и кушать хотят куда сильнее последних, крохи со стола не подбирают… зависимость от образа питания, кстати… хорошая мысль. Надо её продумать.  
— Я думаю, года три. И не смей шутить про свой возраст, Роб, ты всё застанешь и увидишь, — безапелляционно отрезала Интегра.  
Роб улыбнулся ей в ответ. И у Интегры уже не в первый раз от этой улыбки пробежал по коже лёгкий, приятный холодок.


	7. Chapter 7

Интегра не знала, до чего скучно валяться в больнице. Она изнывала от тоски и большую часть времени требовала себе то телефон, то ежедневную отчётность, ну хотя бы газету. Доктор Треверьян, их семейный врач, провожавший на тот свет её отца, был непреклонен. Мол, настолько серьёзное ранение требует глубокого, продолжительного отдыха, постельного режима и выбросьте, бога ради, свою сигарету, мисс Хеллсинг! Вашими лёгкими скоро можно будет стены красить!  
Серьезное ранение было глубоким вампирским укусом на предплечье.  
Интегра курила прямо в постели, демонстративно стряхивая пепел на пол. Вместо постельного режима шаталась по плексигласовому боксу, обозримому со всех сторон: специальным образом запертому, само собой. И проклинала день, час и минуту, когда её подвело доселе богатырское здоровье.  
После ранения в плечо от дяди Ричарда Интегру даже температура мучила недолго. Она быстро переучилась на левшу, пообвыклась со шрамом на плече, иногда мешавшим в подборе платьев. Она почти никогда не болела даже обычными сезонными простудами — отец шутил, что тому способствовала отличная закалка и десять лет жизни в особняке, который никогда нормально не протапливался, несмотря на колоссальные счета бойлерной. Её обходили стороной «местные» болячки на Востоке, не мучила акклиматизация, и даже похмелье её не терзало: Интегра была патологически здоровой девушкой, и грозила ей разве что производственная травма или ранение по глупости…  
Что же, последнее её «приключение» было именно им.  
Интегра провела на домашнем карантине почти три недели, отрезанная от всех каналов связи, хотя она знала наверняка: о каждой её ночной судороге докладывают лично Совету. И она сдержанно (насколько позволяло терпение) объясняла в камеру, повешенную в углу её «палаты», что в самом крайнем случае первые симптомы заражения появились бы у неё к исходу третьих суток, как правило, хватало и трёх часов. Кроме того, за все сто лет частной практики «Хеллсинг» ещё ни разу не сталкивался с заражением через «поверхностный» укус, даже если последний не обрабатывался должным образом. Достопочтенные сэры забывают, что у вампиризма не одна только медицинская сторона, но еще и мистическая (спросите у сэра Шелби, я уверена, что он присутствует на вашем совещании). Вампиризм — это не столько болезнь, сколько полудобровольная мутация. Божье возмездие, если хотите. И, черт побери, вам ли не знать, что упырём мне не быть!  
Видимо, сомневались. Интегра ходила кругами по своей «камере» и буквально слышала их мысли: они, разумеется, предполагали как нечто само собой разумеющееся, что девица из приличной семьи должна соблюдать видимость этих самых приличий, казаться нежным, нетронутым даже взглядами цветком, но все они помнили свою молодость юношей из максимально приличных семей, зрелость или юность которых пришлись на шестидесятые. Ну и в принципе достаточно среды, воспитания и этой англиканской чопорности: женщина ведь сосуд греховный и слабый, особенно если этому сосуду едва-едва больше двадцати. Интегра читала иногда в их взглядах пугливый молчаливый вопрос: какие бездны развращённости могут скрываться за её внешностью, за строгими костюмами, военной формой (кстати, с присвоением очередного чина вас, мисс Хеллсинг) и пристальным взглядом. «О, как они ненавидят этот твой взгляд, милая, продолжай в том же духе», — посмеивался вместе с ней Роб за очередным бокальчиком виски. Они подозревали её в бурной жизни за пределами особняка. И были правы в формулировке, но не в её подоплеке.  
И хотя Интегра в своём заточении бесилась, развлекаясь в основном отжиманиями, курением и переворачиванием подушки с нагретой стороны на холодную, нет-нет ее начинал точить червячок сомнения. Её охватывала паническая неуверенность. Она проклинала себя за недальновидность. Она…  
— Очень, очень глупая девчонка, милая, — раздраженно выговаривал ей Роб в их первую встречу после выписки. — И заметь, всего этого не случилось бы при грамотном планировании! Господь с тобой, я вот что-то не припомню, чтобы Монтгомери или Черчилль ошивались на передовой или самолично засыпали песком снаряды на крышах! Что за чёртов популизм?!  
— Не сравнивай масштабы наших личностей, Роб, ты скатываешься в абсурд, — Интегра невозмутимо прикурила от его зажигалки. — Ты сам знаешь, что это был профильный выезд. Инспекция, если хочешь. Хотела понять, работает ли новая тактика ведения боя.  
Роб раздраженно отмахнулся, но ничего ей не сказал. Новую тактику он принял в свое время с восторгом, им даже пришлось регистрировать через Каймановы острова новую компанию и нанимать себе отличного пиарщика: благотворительный фонд «В дороге» в помощь бездомным. Организация полевых кухонь с раздачей тёплой пищи, юридическая и социальная помощь, ночлежки — всё под эгидой заботы о тех, кто сам не всегда может позволить себе даже кусок хлеба.  
За три года изучения вампиров буквально под микроскопом, с помощью своей «частной» организации Интегра и Роб вместе составили карту распространения очагов заражения на теле города, более точную и основывающуюся не только на фактической информации с выездов: таинственные «душегубцы», работавшие быстро, точечно и эффективно, сеяли среди немёртвых панику. И, что наиболее ценно, они очень, очень редко сохраняли жизнь.  
Но сохраняли её.  
К исходу третьего года их практически подпольной вампироборческой деятельности на Интегру через три ступени посредников (включая полевых командиров-«частников») работала небольшая, но исправно функционирующая цепочка осведомителей. Некоторых из них она обрабатывала лично, скрывшись за медицинской маской и противочумным костюмом: несколько дней, проведённых в «лабораторных условиях», делали вампиров очень покладистыми и крайне трусливыми. Она тщательно выбирала из лондонских коренных уроженцев, которые обладали досадной мистической особенностью: связью с родной землёй, которую они никак не могли покинуть. Интегра лично проверяла: поверье о взятом в дорогу мешочке земли не работало, и вампир начинал чахнуть уже в соседнем графстве. Смешение культур и обращений с веками сделало эту особенность крайне редкой. Но именно такие, обречённые на жизнь в одном городе, были наиболее ценными экземплярами, не способными сбежать или переметнуться. Интегра как-то объясняла в личной беседе Робу, что считает именно эту особенность критически опасной для некоторых вампирских видов: если ты мозолишь глаза из десятилетия в десятилетие, то у тебя нет другого шанса, кроме как уйти в маргинальное подполье. А там тебя рано или поздно разорвёт нездоровая конкуренция за питание, брюшной тиф, оспа или сибирская язва. «Если бы от вампиров что-то оставалось после смерти, то все лондонские бойни были бы просто усеяны вампирскими черепами, помяни мое слово», — так она говорила.  
Сборщики информации о «гнёздах» жили на дотации в виде донорской крови, но, к сожалению, жили недолго: у некоторых вампиров была отлично развита способность к чтению мыслей, так что «бегунков» уничтожали. Можно было предположить, что уничтожали с особой жестокостью, но то лишь домыслы.  
А раз есть сборщики, думала Интегра, нужны распространители. Нужны «бомбы замедленного действия».  
Карта вампирской заразы по городу Лондону была очевидна для любого заинтересованного лица: наибольшее скопление немёртвых наблюдалось в маргинальных зонах. Наиболее частыми жертвами (помимо животных) были бродяги. Работать следовало через них.  
— Мы не сможем приставить по часовому к каждому бездомному, — покачивая бокалом с виски, рассуждала Интегра, — мы и так находим их растерзанные трупы раз в неделю, следовательно, какая-то их часть будет поражена в любом случае, это даже не «сопутствующий ущерб», а ущерб от нас не зависящий. Мы не будем настаивать на возвращении в социальную среду для каждого из них: это слишком неподъёмно по средствам. Но мы можем обеспечить социализацию некоторых…  
— …тем самым лишив вампиров части пищи, — продолжил за нее Роб.  
— Небольшой части. А для всех остальных мы можем сделать очень многое, — задумчиво потерла подбородок Интегра. — Например, вакцинацию. И регулярное тёплое питание.  
Роб был в восторге: ещё на заре её карьеры вирусолога он очень быстро расширил штат её подчинённых с двух человек до целой лаборатории. Он предполагал, что они трудились над чем-то, но не представлял себе всех деталей.  
— Надеюсь, то, что ты собираешься им скормить, безопасно для человека?  
— В достаточной степени безопасно, — кивнула Интегра. — Вирус действует на те процессы организма, которые отсутствуют в человеческом организме, если говорить совсем просто. И, вероятно, будет действовать не на всех вампиров. Но нам хватит и четверти инфицированных. У маргинальных вампиров, если тебе интересно, развит этакий взаимовыгодный каннибализм: в периоды, когда нет никакой возможности достать «дичь», они пьют кровь друг друга, и таких маргинальных «резервуаров» десятки по всему городу. Это сродни пещерам с летучими мышами, которые гадят сами себе на голову, плодят и размножают всевозможную заразу. Я намереваюсь подсадить несколько штаммов вируса. И посмотреть, как он будет действовать после того, как мы загоним крыс по углам.  
В знак признания её заслуг, Роб выделил ей приличную субсидию через третьих лиц: как она поняла впоследствии, чтобы не раскрывать перед военными чинами своих расходов и не спалиться, он продал что-то из фамильного достояния. Но этого одержимого своей миссией фанатика едва ли волновали какие-то там ложечки, чашечки, бриллиантики и картины на стенах: лишь бы у неё всё сработало без осечек, это было его единственным требованием.  
Интегра воспользовалась средствами, чтобы устроить грандиозную облаву на вампиров, на несколько недель «выключив» полицейские отряды в отдельных районах. Никакой системы оповещения, до «Хеллсинга» дошло буквально два инцидента из пятидесяти устроенных: поправка на человеческий фактор, в Скотленд-Ярде нашелся кто-то не в меру ретивый и ответственный. Остальным же полицейским было глубоко наплевать на деятельность их подпольной организации: каждое столкновение с вампирами выбивало несколько человек из системы, перед семьями погибших приходилось отчитываться, заминать скандалы, устраивать пенсии и похороны… А тут какие-то серьёзные дяденьки восточной внешности, с характерным акцентом и с парой чемоданчиков денег, и с просьбой всего-то пропустить патруль. Идеально.  
Вампиров гоняли по всему Лондону, начиная с северных его окраин. Методичное истребление всех попавшихся под руку немёртвых надолго загнало их в «резервации», уютные норы, из которых они не рисковали и носа показать…  
Где буквально за неделю до этого проходила масштабная благотворительная акция, устроенная фондом «В дороге».  
Результаты этой диверсии Интегра и поехала проверять на том злополучном задании: уже от «Хеллсинга», чтобы отчитаться перед Круглым столом и грамотно собрать нужные ей образцы.  
«Образец», обработанный штаммом «Сюрприз-3», собственно, и покусал её. Отличная новость: на вампиров пакистанского происхождения вирус действовал ничуть не хуже, чем на подопытных из последней контрольной группы. Плохая новость: конкретно этот экземпляр всё-таки шевелился и был не настолько мёртв, как ей хотелось. Это был его последний взбрык перед тем, как Интегра упокоила его выстрелом в голову. И потеряла ценные образцы. Чёрт, она даже из собственной крови ничего не выделила бы, потому что её сразу изолировали на карантин.  
Но именно этот случай, это дурацкое происшествие…  
Это заставило её задуматься и забеспокоиться всерьез.  
Её стремительная «карьера», развернувшаяся из слишком раннего взросления в моральную зрелость, которой едва ли достигли бы и отдельные члены Круглого стола, отрезала её от обычных человеческих взаимодействий. Её жизнь была волнительной, увлекательной и даже сумасбродной, и «обычная жизнь» казалась ей чем-то недоступным и попросту… ненужным. Интегра не представляла, как можно обменять всё, что она делает, на всю эту нелепую чепуху, учебу, дружбу со сверстниками. С каждым годом ей всё труднее было понять отца, который в принципе решился на брак (стремительно развалившийся вскоре после её рождения). Как он нашел время на какую-то женщину, как осмелился выделить его, оторваться от выполнения долга столь увлекательного, захватывающего, который не подменял жизнь, но был ею, целиком и полностью?  
Интегра отказалась от всего «нормального» вполне сознательно, да и отказом это едва ли можно было назвать: отказ предполагает страсть и тягу к запретному, а жизнь «нормальная» была для неё чем-то сродни дурацкого подарка на Рождество, который получилось удачно кому-то передарить.  
Одно она упускала, и лишь пульсирующий капкан давно зажившего укуса отрезвил её, заставил кое о чём вспомнить и переварить.  
«Законы потустороннего мира порой немыслимо архаичны», — рассеянно думала она, всё накручивая и накручивая прядь волос на указательный палец. Она листала свои собственные записи и записи отца, с раздражением понимая, как мало она уделяла этому вопросу внимания.  
Ей требовались новые исследования, а для этого нужны были женские экземпляры.  
Которые, как она теперь понимала, встречались ей достаточно редко.  
Живорождение и неутолимая страсть, фригидность и вечный холод — легенды о вампирах и их сексуальном темпераменте, а также об их способностях размножаться традиционным для человека способом разнились не только от региона к региону, но и от века к веку. Там, где разудалые предания десятого века одевались в девственные латы англиканства, расходились и мнения относительно их привлекательности и связи с Господом — чем дальше в глубь веков, тем ближе были ночные дьяволы с разудалыми весёлыми Ши и прочими хтоническими воплощениями ночных удовольствий. Что, разумеется, далеко отстояло от истины, но…  
Но всё сводилось к девственности.  
Невинность, непорочность, целостность — перебирая эти слова, словно бусинки на чётках, Интегра и в собственном имени начинала видеть отцовское предначертание, будто он с самого начала знал, какой ей быть. Но зачем? Какой в этом смысл?  
Срок её собственного зачатия обретал новый смысл в этих обстоятельствах: да, Роб частенько рассказывал о том, что ее отец пользовался славой бабника, балагура, записного весельчака, способного вскружить голову любой девушке. Однажды Её Величество обронила как-то раз, что он был столь красив, что мог бы увести из-под венца даже девицу королевских кровей.  
Но лично при его «приключениях» никто не присутствовал, а все байки о его похождениях оставались салонными анекдотами и розыгрышами, за которыми ничего не следовало. Никто никогда не слышал о детях-бастардах на стороне, ни разу не объявлялась на пороге особняка девица с какими-нибудь запредельными требованиями. Черт побери, даже брак с её матерью теперь, сквозь скупые строки его личного дневника, казался Интегре всего лишь удачно заключенной сделкой, в которой обе стороны были заинтересованы материально, но не испытывали друг к другу никаких чувств, ни любви, ни раздражения.  
Абсурд, но она думала даже о том, что отец мог и не принимать непосредственного участия в её зачатии. Ему достаточно было сдать биологический материал несколько раз, а ей — использовать стерильный шприц. Всё в его далеком ныне образе было таким… непорочным? Девственным?  
Интегра ворочала эти мысли, тяжёлые, как раскалённые камни, в голове — и они злили её. Ведь если эти догадки были бы правдивы, то это значило бы, что её отец — трус каких поискать. Это значило бы, что он подстраховывается на случай Обращения.  
Это злило её, потому что столько лет кропотливой работы спустя она всё ещё не до конца понимала ту часть Становления, которую можно было назвать метафизической. Чёрт подери, она даже решилась на очную встречу с сэром Пенвудом, апологетом всех мистических теорий и школ разом, узнала для себя столько заумной гримуарной чуши, что её ещё очень долго тошнило, но ничего — о том, как один биологический вид за какие-то сутки становится другим.  
Это злило её, потому что девственность в этом замкнутом кружке вопросов без ответов оставалась тем простым аргументом, на которые ссылаются ленивые теисты: мол, всё устроено так, как угодно Господу, и незачем тревожить Его Замысел и познавать его. Так зачем же Господь создал нас столь пытливыми, зачем подарил нам разум острый и безжалостный, подобный Его собственному?  
Это злило её, потому что её работа, её жизнь, сам смысл её существования этим идиотским условием ставился под удар. Впервые за почти десять лет Интегра вдруг испугалась, по-настоящему, всерьёз. Ни все её опыты (в том числе опыты «Первой категории, опасные, с препаратами повышенной контагиозности»), ни её рабочие тренировки, ни вылазки в «гнёзда», ни все переговоры, которые ей довелось провести в жизни, ни убийства — ничто не холодило ей кровь так, как сама мысль об Обращении.  
Её никогда не интересовала моральная и этическая сторона этого вопроса. Для себя она сравнивала вампиризм с порочной, насквозь стыдной для нее наркоманией: неважно, что сподвигло тебя, важно, что ты не смог преодолеть искушение, справиться со своим желанием отринуть боль и низвергся в пучину больной отрешённости от реальности.  
Каждый день за препарационным столом Интегра наблюдала, как отчаянно они цепляются за жизнь, как бегут от смерти, не желая понимать, что в конечности жизни — Спасение. Завершённость божественного творения есть его совершенство, и побег от него — кощунственное извращение человеческой природы в угоду страху.  
Интегра же не боялась ничего. «Я просто сглупила, упустила этот момент», — думала она каждый вечер. Ей понадобилось совсем немного времени на выработку решения, ведь вариантов у неё было не то чтобы очень много.  
Роб заметил, само собой, потому что она говорила с ним без слов. Интегра сверлила его взглядом поверх привычного бокала виски. Она накачивалась, потому что читала, что это помогает справиться с «механическими сложностями»  
Смотри, Роб, говорила она, покачивая бокал (звеньк-звеньк, пугливо переговаривались между собой кубики льда): ты видишь, что сегодня я в лёгком льняном костюме. Ты видишь, что надето под ним, а что намеренно снято. Ты видишь, что я в юбке — и ты знаешь, что я в юбке, потому что они нравятся тебе. И завитые кудри — тоже нравятся тебе, и мой жест, которым я накручиваю их на указательный палец. Ты опытный вояка, ты знаешь, что такое диверсия, не сомневайся — это именно она.  
— Милая, — произнес Роб своим мягким, старческим голосом, которого он «поддавал» в те моменты, когда особенно хотел её урезонить, — ты же понимаешь, что это глупость?  
Интегра улыбнулась: хорошая попытка, Роб, но давай не будем переводить разговор на мою рану. Хотя нет, давай поговорим о ней, если ты так хочешь.  
— Ты понимаешь, как я устала отсиживаться в лаборатории и в тылу, — размеренно произнесла она, — ты знаешь, что я продолжу вылезать на передовую. Мы ведём точечную, тонкую войну по единичным целям. Мы не можем просто сбросить атомную бомбу на город и запугать их — во-первых, они не испугаются, потому что быстрее умрут, во-вторых, война на этом полигоне — война за будущее всего человечества. Для эффективности нужен мой глаз. Считай это бахвальством, но я — лучший практикующий специалист по немёртвым в этой стране. А может быть, и в Европе. Рана — небольшой производственный казус.  
— А если бы в горло? — хмыкнул Роб. — Что было бы тогда?  
Роб практичен и прост, он имеет в виду просто смерть. Боится потерять очередного боевого товарища. И не только, пожалуй.  
Роб, говорит она без слов всем телом, я знаю тебя, старого полкового пса, и уже не строю на твой счёт иллюзий. Ты работал со мной на опережение. Ты воспитал себе идеального соратника. Ты всегда был так вовремя, так уместно рядом, с этой твой взаимопомощью, военной выучкой и полевой дружбой, за которой всегда стоит армейская дисциплина. Ты был моим другом и воспитателем в том особенном смысле, в котором это предполагается не только на Войне, но и в разведке, где каждого человека нужно держать в уме, вдруг двойной агент, вдруг перебежчик. Ты оберегал меня, чтобы я подставила плечо тебе. Ты дал мне расправить крылья. И теперь — с тебя должок.  
— Мы решим эту проблему, — произносит Интегра мягко.  
Они всегда встречались на нейтральной территории, и в этот раз Интегра проявила особенную тщательность в проверке места на средства слежения. Не то чтобы ей было, чего стыдиться: всегда можно надеть маску восторженной дурочки, которой вскружил голову небывалый шарм поколения победителей. Ей некого было стыдиться или стесняться: Роб Уолш был убежденным холостяком, столь крепко вросшим в свои свободолюбивые привычки, что без них ему и жизнь была не нужна. Его дом, в который он приглашал её несколько раз по делу, напоминал столь родные и привычные ему казармы. Интегра понятия не имела о его предпочтениях: юноши, девушки, зрелые мужчины или зрелые женщины, в общем-то, ей было наплевать. Его «престарелый шовинизм» прощался ему и всему его поколению как милое старческое чудачество, и Интегра сама давно уже не воспринимала его милые сальности как что-то двоякое. Роб был стар, но все-таки обаяние, эта неотъемлемая живость, с которой он говорил и действовал, с которой смеялся и отвешивал колкости — это притягивало её.  
И он был перед ней в долгу.  
Впоследствии Интегра часто думала: он наверняка готовился и к такому варианту развития событий, ведь он не задал ни единого вопроса.  
Он усмехался, но был по-своему, неряшливо хмур: кустистые выразительные брови его разметались сердитыми пучками, изогнулись молниями. Интегра склонилась над ним и поцеловала его в эти брови по очереди, расправляя его непонятную злость: податливая морщинистая кожа под её губами дрогнула. Морщины разгладились в растерянную гримасу: помилуй милосердный Боже, говорили ей его рассеянные руки, неуверенно легшие поверх юбки, я понятия не имею, что делать со всем этим. Интегра перебралась в кресло: одним коленом, другим. Поймала и заключила его хрупкие кости, его хитрые обезьяноватые повадки, всю его изворотливую натуру в клетку из своего тела. Она положила руки на его плечи — ей казалось, даже под штатской одеждой на его плечах угадывались следы, оставленные формой. Погоны сквозь ткань отпечатались на его коже, и это её будоражило — соприкосновение со всем его прошлым, великим и подлым. Роб поцеловал её первым, чтобы избавиться от напряженного, неуютного молчания.  
— Я никогда не умел делать всё это правильно, — сдержанно сказал он, оторвавшись от нее на один вдох.  
Интегра нетерпеливо мотнула головой.  
Она знала, что предложили бы ей все эти Уэлби и Кингсли, что вертелись на кончике его языка, все эти десятки лощеных тонкокостных юношей, которые вожделели её в барах и ночных клубах, все эти сынки богатых родителей и хорошенькие выпускники колледжей. Восторженная прыть самопознания, онанизм, облеченный в ухаживания: иногда Интегра думала об этом, разглядывая все эти побеги и ростки древнейших восточных культур, перетекание их тела из движения в движение на танцполе: будто оживающие фигурки на барельефах длинных храмов, худые длинноногие каменные человечки с огромными налитыми кровью членами, до изнеможения совокупляющиеся на берегу плодородной Ганги. Они обещали удовольствие — для себя, для них она воплощала собой ту короткую волну обоюдного движения, живот к животу, тело к телу, без взгляда навстречу друг другу, секс — как ритуальный танец во славу своей похоти. Да будет между нами искра, которую мы высечем трением, новый Прометеев огонь страсти. Интегра всегда смотрела на них с интересом культуролога, которым так и не стала: а что скажет об этих ритуальных танцах, об этих сакральных совокуплениях вампирская природа тех регионов, в которые им придётся прийти однажды?  
Телесная механика всех этих прекрасных томных юношей с глазами, подернутыми поволокой, не влекла её никогда. Я — сухарь, скажет она впоследствии Робу, чем, кажется, сильно заденет его. Он вновь не задаст ни одного вопроса, не спросит, было ли ей хорошо с ним и что он мог бы исправить, если она позволит.  
Если бы он спросил — она ответила бы, что ей было хорошо, ведь он подарил ей совершенно незабываемый опыт.  
Интегре не нужны были все эти ласки обещанные и призрачные — всё то, что порождает сексуальную зависимость, всё то, что она читала в округлых мягких жестах своих «жертв» и некоторых членов Круглого стола. Ненавязчивый массаж и пальцы под краем ее нижнего белья, поцелуи влажные и томные, покусывания и вылизывания кончиков пальцев и шеи, прикосновения к груди и пощипывания, всё то, что мог предложить ей стандартный набор порнографической прелюдии. К двадцати годам Интегра прекрасно знала механику своего организма, и управлялась им для достижения разрядки не хуже, чем с пистолетом, ей не нужны были даже фантазии — это ведь телодвижения. Физическая нагрузка лёгкая, щекотная и приятная, небольшая эндорфиновая подачка организму. Эталон двух шоколадных батончиков, но менее вредный для зубов. Интегра всегда была слишком занятой, чтобы искать в своей жизни время и место ещё и для сексуальных утех.  
Если бы Роб спросил, она ответила бы, что искала нечто большее, чем крепкий член на один раз. Будоражащий холодок новизны и беззащитности обошел её стороной, ведь Интегра оставалась самой собой и в одежде, и без неё: жизнь в полевых условиях выбивает из человека стыдливость. Она искала единомышленника. Один лишь Роб мог понять, как это важно для неё.  
Близость неторопливая, ищущая удовольствия — он, наверное, так это видел. Грудь к груди, живот к животу, губы к губам и закрыть глаза — вот они, все эти осклабленные похотливые гримасы, танцующие на берегу великой Ганги. Всё это, сказала она ему тогда, твоих рук дело. И когда она разделась донага, встала перед ним, потянула его за ладони и положила их на свое тело, под ними были шрамы, что она получила в своих «командировках». Под ними было тело, выточенное для войны. Всё это — закалённая сталь, сказала она, и его руки были на её груди, и ей снова пришлось немного наклониться, чтобы его поцеловать. Я давно стала клинком, и у клинка этого, пожалуй, нет хозяйской руки. Но ты — его кузнец — взвесь его в своей руке, проверь его остроту, испытай его.  
Роб Уолш дышал с ней — тяжело, и она видела набрякшие у него на лбу вены, выступивший на всклоченных висках пот. В глубине души он бунтовал — в нём бушевал молодой вояка, который привык завоёвывать девушек и брать их наскоком. Он не видел в ней подобострастия, Интегра смотрела ему в глаза, возвышаясь над ним на два дюйма, и она видела в его зрачках своё отражение. Слышала его мысли: Господь милосердный, она стала слишком хороша. Интегре пришлось довести его до постели. Она помогла ему раздеться. Ей хотелось в этот момент их очередного сражения на общем поле боя чувствовать его — частящий пульс, холодок в его морщинистых руках, то нетерпение, с которым он её касался. Взглядом Интегра намекнула ему, что не знает, что делать дальше, и он положил её руку поверх своего члена, подсказал ей ритм и потянул к себе, уложил рядом с собой, чтобы убрать эту досадную разницу в росте, чтобы сравняться с ней. Он целовал её, не боясь задохнуться. И в эту минуту Интегра любила его, своего самого верного товарища, за ту храбрость, с которой он выполнил её просьбу. Роб подтолкнул её в плечо, навис над ней, прикрыв глаза, и навалился на неё, оказавшись куда более тяжёлым, чем Интегра думала. Прижался своим мягким морщинистым лбом к её лбу и впился поцелуем в губы.  
Впоследствии он скажет ей, поморщившись, что сложнее было представить картину отвратительнее: сатир с волосатыми кривыми ногами верхом на прекрасной нимфе, и задница у сатира дряблая. Интегра лишь усмехнётся: Роб по своей милой старческой привычке так цеплялся за внешность, за образ самого себя молодого, что не понимал главного — это было сражением с последним рубежом её сомнений.  
Интегра запомнила это как облегчение, как горячую, обоюдоострую волну размеренного движения. Интегра стиснула его бока коленями, поймала, не давая отступить, и он причинил ей первую боль — на секунду показалось, что нестерпимую, острую до тошноты, до крика. Она вонзилась в её тело жгучим ножом, туго засела в нём на мгновение, и Интегра вся сжалась вокруг его члена, напряглась до изнеможения, до треска, впитывая эту боль в себя… наслаждаясь ею. Она слышала сбивчивое, неловкое дыхание Роба, чувствовала стиснувшийся в её волосах кулак, с трудом разжавшийся в ладонь, чтобы привлечь её для поцелуя, для ласки. Роб забылся с ней, как когда-то в юности, кончики его седых ресниц щекотали ей щеки и губы. Он впился губами в смык её шеи и плеча, сгреб всю её удивительно сильным движением между своими локтями, вбился в неё до влажного шлепка кожи о кожу — божественное трение, искра меж их животами, все-таки зародилась, раскрутившись в головокружительное облегчение. Жадное, крепкое движение, с которым он взялся за неё, отступило, сменившись покачивающейся лаской. Роб взял свое, прикоснулся к её молодости, юности, и это словно вытянуло из него часть сил. Он подхватил её ладонью под бедро, сжал его, жадно стиснул, и в то же время будто попросил помощи.  
И Интегра перехватила инициативу — подсказанные им движения были просты. Она подалась бедрами вверх, выгнулась всем телом, вытянулась, и тягучая, только что ею испытанная боль будто зазвенела и растворилась в этом движении, как ночная сонливость растворяется без следа поутру: она пробуждалась для себя самой. Не отдаваясь, Интегра брала и брала у Роба Уолша всё, что он мог дать ей для этого ритуала: она хватала его за плечи, подталкивала к себе, направляла его вглубь своего влажного, блестящего естества, к самому своему центру. Эйфория погони за совершенством, торжество обновления — Интегра расцветала, задыхаясь от удовольствия. Будто пролившаяся жертвенная кровь избавляла её от гнусности подозрений в своих страхах — и её верный друг, её соратник был с ней на этом поле. Он наваливался на локти, приникал к её груди, и каждое прикосновение к её звенящему от счастья телу отдавалось бурей удовольствия, которого Интегра и не могла в себе подозревать: его мягкие, дряблые губы на её груди, будто молодость кормится от старости, его язык на внутренней поверхности её бедра, и этот жутковатый, но столь необходимый символизм, когда этот же язык, теплый от её поцелуев, слизывает её девственную кровь. Необходимая принесённая жертва — Интегра думала только о ней. И вновь притягивала его к себе за руки и за плечи, вновь жадно хватала его за член, который то набухал в ее ладони, заряжая её сердце спешащими ударами пульса, то вяло, устало опадал. По наитию Интегра опускалась к впалому дряблому животу с редкой седой порослью на нём, целовала этот член, от которого умопомрачительно пахло кровью и ею самой, брала его в рот и водила вокруг него языком — и снова направляла в себя, выдавливая из него минуту за минутой близость. В её жадности было что-то по-настоящему постыдное, что-то, что она могла показать только такому человеку, как Роб, и потому она не могла предложить это никому больше.  
Интегра была столь увлечена погоней за своим окончательным освобождением, что после даже не могла припомнить: испытала ли она все-таки оргазм? Эту привычный укол удовольствия, едкий и судорожный, от которого всегда хотелось поежиться?  
Да это и не было для неё важно, если подумать хорошенько.  
Они с Робом долго пролежали в постели — молча. Он обнимал её, липкий и холодный от выступившего пота, тяжело, затравленно дышащий. Рассеянно, словно не до конца понимая произошедшее, он целовал её в лоб, водил костяшками пальцев по её спине. Интегра прислушивалась к новым для себя ощущениям, прикрыв глаза и прижавшись к Робу подмышкой, щекой к его костлявым ребрам, чувствуя запах его пота и запоздалого, неловкого возбуждения. Пожалуй, и он сам, кончивший уже с помощью рук, не до конца понимал, понравилось ли ему, но разве это должно волновать настоящего джентльмена?  
Оделись они так же — молча, по очереди сходив в душ. Более того, в тот вечер у них даже получилось продолжить начатый разговор, как ни в чём не бывало. Роб, ошарашенный и опустошённый, смотрел на неё, будто во сне. Словно спрашивал себя, не разыгралась ли у него, старого похабника, фантазия в какой-то момент. Но Интегра, слабо улыбаясь, нет-нет да прикасалась к оставшемуся от его жадного поцелуя синяку на своей шее: галстук всё скроет, но мы с тобой запомним этот момент, Роб.  
Всем своим существом Интегра будет показывать ему, что бояться нечего, и ради Бога всемогущего, не раздувай из произошедшего трагедию. Мы же взрослые люди.  
Роб к ней прислушался. И впоследствии даже шутил о произошедшем в своей обычной сальной манере, за что Интегра была ему крайне благодарна. И член-то у него мелкий, и сам он престарелый поблядун, схватившийся за гуж слишком поспешно, и вообще, разве такая видная юная леди, наследница множества богатств, обладательница стольких достоинств, не могла найти для себя кого-нибудь поприличнее, кого хватило бы на все её потребности?  
Роб Уолш забрал её страх, и Интегра была благодарна ему — и за все эти шуточки, на которые она отвечала молчаливыми улыбками, и за то, что он не оттолкнул её в решающий момент.  
Поэтому, когда в одну из их встреч Роб надолго замнётся, опустит взгляд и замолчит, Интегра сама встанет из кресла, подойдет к нему и опустится перед ним на колени, потянувшись к его ширинке без единого слова.  
В конце концов, связывающая их дружба переживала и не такое. И если для Роба, хватающего её за волосы, задыхающегося, захлебывающегося стонами и вжимающегося в её горло членом, это столь много значит…  
Ей не сложно подарить ему этакую малость.  
Тем более что Роб Уолш, расслабившийся, тянущийся дрожащей рукой за носовым платком, чтобы утереть её лицо, лепечущий своим слабым, «старческим» голосом какие-то беззубые нежности, умел быть благодарным как никто другой.


	8. Chapter 8

Интегра не знала, сколько лет понадобилось её отцу, чтобы выстроить «Хеллсинг». В двух словах, крайне нехотя, Роб пояснял ей, что время послевоенное было «той еще жопой», и до немёртвых ли тогда было, если потрепанным оказался целый земной шарик? Он вот лично слыхивал, что нормально жилось разве что в какой-нибудь Исландии, поднявшей целое состояние на торговле шерстью с придурками, которым надо было нашить шинелей для целого поколения мальчишек, что пойдёт на убой. Можно было лишь предполагать, насколько сложно было в разрухе того времени, когда треть Рыцарей Круглого Стола погибла при исполнении своего долга перед родиной, пытаться сражаться с ошалевшей от страха и голода нежитью. Потом были бурные пятидесятые, эпоха восстановления под аккомпанемент морозного бряцания оружием Холодной войны. Роб не слишком-то разбирался, что там у приятеля: не успели отгреметь все праздничные салюты, не успели они за голову схватиться при виде послевоенной разрухи, как он укатил в Корею. Как Роб сказал: просто успокоиться. Ей-богу, при виде родного города в язвинах бомбардировок его в дрожь бросало, нужно было что-то привычное и успокаивающее. Например, смешные маленькие желтопузые человечки, которые что-то там у себя три тысячелетия подряд поделить не могли.  
Отец все эти ужасы наблюдал. Лавировал между интересами новых «партий» за Круглым столом: бойкие, молодые новички, отобранные лично Её Величеством, многие из них, закалённые во фронтовом огне, лелеяли свои собственные амбиции. После Войны для них любая нежить была не страшнее блошиного выводка, а время и место для политической карьеры — вот же оно.  
Сквозь все эти неспокойные десятилетия Интегре начинало казаться, что отец очень рано устал.  
К своим тридцати годам он выдохся, но не от тяжелой работы, а от того, что никто не хотел его слышать. От его нужд отмахивались, неизменно находя более необходимые, чем очередное милитаристическое формирование. Роб Уолш, который мог бы поддержать его, скакал по дальневосточным боевым фронтам, из Кореи в Бирму, из Бирмы в Пакистан и Индию, оттуда во Вьетнам. По старой своей привычке, Роб никогда не предлагал услуги и помощь первым: тогда, в свои тринадцать, обращаясь к нему с просьбой, Интегра ещё не знала, что среди настоящих джентльменов вести себя так, как она, попросту не принято и даже неприлично.  
Наверное, поэтому Артур Хеллсинг в конце концов и выбрал самый спокойный и размеренный бюрократический ритм своей работы. Он не хотел становиться пророком в своем отечестве. В конце концов, к моменту, когда что-то можно было решать силой, когда назрела потребность в реформе самой организации, превратившийся постепенно в марионеточную охранку с небольшим цехом по изготовлению узкоспециализированного оружия, у него появилась дочь.  
Интегра смотрела на организацию с некоторой жалостью: из всего, чем она владела, «головная организация» представляла самое жалкое зрелище. Настоящий особняк английского лорда: кичливая лепнина, поросшая плесенью, подтекающая крыша, но непременный файв-о-клок с видными людьми. Огромная территория, на которой помещалась одна только казарма. Интегра занималась этим своим хозяйством по остаточному принципу, ночуя дома раз в неделю исключительно для вида. Про себя она не уставала радоваться, что завязала из всех лордов дружбу именно с военным: если бы какому-нибудь лорду Айлендзу пришло бы в голову за ней проследить, он задохнулся бы под весом собственных бюрократических начинаний. У Интегры в руках, по итогам двух телефонных звонков, могли оказаться любые переписки, записи звонков и изредка даже записи с видеокамер. Тори и виги могли грызться о гражданских свободах сколько угодно, но факт оставался фактом: настоящая власть и контроль всегда в руках военного аппарата. И ей достаточно было представиться по имени.  
Поначалу она еще добавляла, что она «от графа Уолша»: его генеральское звание в совокупности с погонами оказывало на всех собеседников по ту сторону трубки какое-то гипнотизирующее влияние. Роб никогда не скупился и всегда щедро делился с ней всеми своими контактами, полезными знакомствами и связями, и теперь, более десяти лет спустя, Интегра и сама обросла ими, будто мягко переняв их из рук Роба в свои. В конце концов, она тоже графиня, и тоже при военном звании бригадира: полшага и генерал.  
Она видела вживую лишь нескольких из них, что не мешало ей с отдельными «позывными» быть в превосходных отношениях: главное связываться всегда по определенному каналу и из определенных таксофонов. Интегра говорила на их языке — чуть более мелодичным и звонким голосом, но тем не менее. Интегра не была «тыловой крысой», «сучкой из бухгалтерии» или «папенькиной секретуткой»: её репутация, которую она старательно зарабатывала себе, начиная с «командировок» на Ближний Восток и заканчивая отдельными показательными выступлениями во главе своего второго «Батальона», работала на неё в том тесном кружке, куда не было доступа ни принцам, ни Её Величеству, ни даже, чёрт бы побрал его излишнее любопытство, господину Блэру. Отдельная субкультура, подчиняющаяся диковатым правилам войны даже в мирное время, ведь они были искренне уверены, что война идёт всегда, и если вы не видите ее фронт в какой-нибудь Либерии, это не значит, что его там нет. Кстати, насчет Либерии, мисс, мы с вами начинали этот разговор, но так его и не закончили: слыхали, какая заварушка там начинается? О да, снова, и ваши парни не были бы для нас лишними. Разумеется, оплата облигациями на предъявителя, перевод между двумя офшорными организациями, все реквизиты у нас на руках, и цифру мы с вами обсудим, скажем, на приеме у лорда Бэйтса, скажем, во вторник?  
Интегра соглашалась на большую часть предложений: война за веру и отечество нуждалась в стабильном притоке наличности, а её отлично обеспечивали небольшие и молниеносные вылазки в маленькие страны, где всем наплевать, какого цвета нашивка на твоём плече и есть ли она вообще.  
— Хвала небесам, — скрежетал ей в трубку голос её приятеля генерала воздушных войск, — что над этой чёртовой Либерией спутники никогда не снимают такую мелкую ерунду. Нас интересует один горлопан, все его данные ваши мальчики получат на месте. За дополнительные потери никаких санкций, милая, в той мясорубке не до трибуналов. Просто сливайтесь с местностью. Проход вашего борта обеспечу я лично. И передавайте привет Робу, я чертяку не видел уже недели три, что-то он совсем сдал.  
Ну а её парням, во-первых, нужна была полевая разминка, а во-вторых…  
— То, о чём вы спрашивали, — напоследок ворчал ей всё тот же генерал, — как вы там это называете? «Логово»? Да, есть одно логово для ваших нужд. Туда не суются даже самые отважные.  
Во-вторых, проверка всех её препаратов и изысканий нуждалась в настоящей «дичи». В лабораторных условиях вирусы и «биологические бомбы» зарекомендовали себя наилучшим образом, но в лабораторных условиях нет ни поправки на состояние воды, ни на розу ветров, ни на биоразнообразие. И, что радовало Интегру особенно сильно, её парней убийство какого-нибудь коррумпированного ряженого генеральчика из местных аборигенов интересовало куда слабее, чем возможность распотрошить логово. Во имя любого из Господних имён — они чувствовали себя настоящими героями, совершали все эти вылазки с молитвами и с особым тщанием подходили к фиксации результатов для неё лично, ведь у самой Интегры очень редко получалось выбраться на такие задания.  
С одним из её бортов всегда выезжал штатный вирусолог, с которыми они ещё долго после обсуждали полученные в виде проб результаты. Иногда Интегра спускалась в свою лабораторию, где в куриных яйцах зрели вакцины, а в питательной среде размножались штаммы, некоторым из которых было более пяти лет. Они постоянно совершенствовали процесс с поправкой на новые данные. Интегра очень хотела успеть к восьмидесятилетию Роба со своим «подарком». О, он должен был обрадоваться.  
По крайней мере, Интегра рассчитывала, что это его хоть немного взбодрит: за последние три года Уолш очень сильно сдал.  
Постепенно он становился отстранённым и вялым, дела в Министерстве беспокоили его всё слабее и слабее, а взгляд терял былую остроту. Он всё ещё готов был давать Интегре дельные советы, но все его слова и поступки постепенно обретали какой-то лихорадочный оттенок: он будто спешил скинуть всё, что у него было полезного, ей в руки. Он хотел, чтобы она не просто просила что-то через него, а обращалась к высшему генералитету лично. Он постоянно твердил, что подготовил почву, продемонстрировал результаты их «антитеррористической кампании», заверил, что она будет его личным преемником по множеству вопросов. Многие из них были «потенциальными Рыцарями», кое-что да знали о принципах работы «Хеллсинга», и относились ко всем шагам и поступкам Уолша с известным одобрением: наконец-то нашёлся хоть кто-то, нагнувший драный бюрократический аппарат, будь он неладен. Разумеется, они пошучивали и насчет её пола, но Интегра давно привыкла улыбаться: любые шовинистические словечки и засевшие в чужих головах предубеждения она привыкла использовать себе во благо. Флирт был её обычным инструментом, который она ловко пускала в ход на этих самых встречах, но столь тонко и деликатно, что пожилые вояки могли просклонять его в своей голове то как вежливость прилежной ученицы, от рождения тонкой и воздушной, то как заигрывания. Пускаться дальше фантазий, впрочем, никто не решался: за столько лет вокруг Интегры нарос «костяк» самых преданных ей бойцов, верность некоторых из них граничила с обожествлением и одержимостью, так что любое покушение на свою «святую» они могли бы оценить в отрезанных головах. Некоторых из них, особенно ретивых, Интегра держала особенно близко на любых заседаниях, представляя их по очереди как своих «спутников», и только идиот ничего бы не понял по их тяжёлому немигающему взгляду.  
— Некоторым из них до того приятно понимать, что их вера и всё, против чего они боролись, обрело форму плотскую взамен метафизической, что они по моей просьбе прирезали бы премьер-министра, — задумчиво произнесла Интегра как-то раз.  
Роб в ответ на это ничего не ответил, хотя раньше, несомненно её осадил бы: пожалуй, он понял, наконец, что патриотизм Интегры, с которым она начинала работать, пустил корни так глубоко в её сердце, что она не восприняла бы власть мирскую как что-то хоть сколько-нибудь серьезное. Он больше не читал ей нотаций, не срывался на пространные размышления. Он смотрел на неё с какой-то непонятной тоской.  
— Мне не нравится, как эти жирные придурки смотрят на тебя, — порой невпопад заявлял Роб, начиная нервно прикладываться к бутылке. — Мне не нравится, за кого они тебя держат.  
— За кого бы они меня ни держали, у меня надёжные парни, — серьезно отвечала Интегра.  
Роб нервно отмахивался от нее, смотрел на неё долго и мрачно, и никогда не решался продолжать этот разговор и о чем-то её просить. Интегра вскоре разгадала, как успокаивать эти его загадочные приступы: достаточно было встать и обнять его, нежно поцеловать в лоб, не нужно было даже что-то говорить. Единственное, на что Робу ещё хватало сил и энергии, так это на ответные объятия: он хватался за неё порывисто, зарывался щекой в шёлк её блузки на груди, целовал её сквозь ткань, даже прихватывал зубами, словно в бессильной злости. Он смотрел на неё снизу вверх, водил кончиком носа между пуговицами, прикасаясь к теплой ложбинке между её грудей, и во взгляде его было ревнивое бессилие. Роб никогда не скупился на крепкое словцо, но после первой их близости он ни разу так и не решился попросить её о чем-то или в чем-то обвинить.  
С легкой усмешкой Интегра понимала, что за страх занимал его всё это время. Однажды она попыталась ему объяснить: не будет же он ревновать к рукопожатию, поцелую руки или совместному походу на поле для гольфа? В ответ он без единого слова вспылил, проглотив тираду, что легко читалась на его лице: как она вообще смеет сравнивать такое тонкое, непостижимое таинство, как секс, с поцелуем руки? И что он вообще тогда должен думать о ней? Скольких ещё старичков она пригрела у себя на груди?  
Это было в какой-то мере оскорбительно, и если бы Роб позволил себе так высказаться, пожалуй, это разрушило бы их отношения. Но он боялся.  
Он боялся потерять то, что было между ними.  
Изредка Интегра позволяла ему удовлетворять те небольшие прихоти, почти капризы, которые у него возникали. Дрожащими руками он расстёгивал ее блузку. Водил кончиками пальцев по её коже сверху, там, где заканчивается край белья и начинается глубокий вдох. Вставал на колени перед ней, сидящей в кресле в этой разворошенной блузке, расстегивал её лифчик, но не снимал его до конца, оставляя её такой, полунагой и полудоступной, какой он, наверное, видел её в своих фантазиях. Он припадал к её соскам, чуть сдвинув чашечки, мягким, жаждущим ртом, сосал их долго и влажно, мял их кончиками пальцев, взвешивая её грудь в ладонях, любуясь ею. Вдоволь насытившись ею, Роб мягко, осторожно задирал подол ее юбки, скользя ладонями от самых икр к бёдрам. Интегра молча смотрела на его усыпанные пигментными пятнами руки, тёмные от проступавших в возбуждении вен, поверх белой ткани чулок. Он бормотал что-то о мягкости и нежности ее кожи, целовал её поверх резинок чулка. Он водил пальцами по ее белью, но коснуться её под ним он решался только губами. Интегре это нравилось. Нравилось поглаживать его по редеющей макушке, пока он изо всех сил ублажал ее языком и губами. Нравилось сползать в кресле, подаваясь его просящим прикосновениям, нравилось сжимать ладонь на задней стороне его шеи и терпеливо выжидать этого неловкого звука, который он всякий раз пытался скрыть: Роб расстёгивал ширинку. Для него всё заканчивалось очень быстро, Интегра слышала два-три резких, грубых шлепка ладони о его живот, и он изливался в кулак. Он и не пытался просить её о чём-то большем, Интегре даже казалось, что у него не сбивалось в процессе дыхание. Он настойчиво добивался её оргазма, и Интегра дарила ему это ощущение. После, пока Роб бережно, с каким-то священным трепетом, вытирал её своим носовым платком, она буквально чувствовала его облегчение, оно витало в воздухе. Роб слишком громко думал: «Если уж она решилась со мной, если уж я ей так нравлюсь, если я буду достаточно для неё хорош…»  
Интегра его не разубеждала: Роб слишком погряз в своих представлениях об отношениях между мужчиной и женщиной, погряз еще шестьдесят лет назад, и не ей ломать их. В какой-то момент она даже перестала злиться на его выходки с «наследством».  
Роб был богат по наследству, и если бы не его неугомонный характер, он мог бы вести праздный образ жизни, ни дня не проработав. Удачные вложения его родителей и дедов в колонии уберегли это богатство даже от военных кризисов, и отдавать это богатство было некому: Роб был последним потомком своей фамилии, род Уолшей кончался на его славном имени и распылялся где-то между троюродными кузинами, двоюродными тётками и внучатыми племянницами. Он был пожизненно влюблён в свое дело, все свои связи с женщинами свёл к необременительным разовым встречам, и едва ли сам предполагал, что на закате жизни начнёт вести себя настолько безрассудно.  
До Интегры слухи о его выходках дошли через третьи руки, как оказалось, породив небольшой скандал во властных структурах: Робу пригрозили выволочкой за то, что он вздумал порочить мундир и сливать деньги на азартные игры. Шепотком в ладошку Интегре пересказывали те, кто побывал у него в гостях, что он распродал все свои ценности, даже старинный фарфор. На вопросы о том, куда все подевалось и почему не было предложено в узком кругу заинтересованных — отмалчивался. Результаты этих его «выходок» не заставили себя долго ждать: очень скоро Интегра получила от Роба «подарок» в долларовом эквиваленте. Она почти вскипела, начала угрожающую тираду, но Роб осадил её одним жестом:  
— Милая, после моей смерти все эти деньги ушли бы в казну, на содержание всевозможных Айлендзов и Пенвудов, и я бы из Ада поднялся, лишь бы этого не допустить, но там, я думаю, бюрократия похлеще, чем у нас в Королевстве.  
— Ты мог бы просто составить завещание, — всё ещё клокоча от злости, прошипела Интегра.  
Роб покачал головой, крепко держа её за руку.  
— Нет, не мог бы. И ты это знаешь. Это вызовет вопросы. А там и недалеко до того, чем ты занимаешься, милая, не нужно мне бросать на тебя тень и напоследок чинить такие неприятности.  
Интегра зло посмотрела на него, но не нашлась, что ответить. Её настораживала и почти пугала эта тема приближающейся смерти, которую Роб поминал к месту и не к месту.  
Он в целом будто бы потерял вкус к своей обычной жизни, к манёврам, докладам и смотрам новобранцев. Всё, что он делал, касалось исключительно её. Роб делился с ней контактами, постепенно переводил на её личные засекреченные счета все свои капиталы, которые можно было быстро конвертировать в деньги, о чем-то беседовал со штатом её вирусологов, специалистов по бактериологическим разработкам и медиков, с солдатами и их полевыми командирами. Словно он пытался проверить, насколько можно доверять собравшемуся вокруг Интегры костяку. За всей этой поспешной суматохой и их редкими встречами к обоюдному сексуальному удовольствию все её отчеты о достижениях и успехах он слушал мельком, едва их касаясь, не слишком-то ими увлеченный.  
А послушать было о чём.  
Последняя устроенная Интегрой диверсия, проведённая по горячим следам испытания самой успешной её разработки в Либерии, была столь успешна, что даже попала в газетные заголовки: единственным недочётом в стройной картине зачистки была странная реакция вампирского организма, который после смерти всегда распадался пеплом, на её памяти исключений не было.  
Препарат, который они использовали для прививания бездомных в последний раз, вызывал у вампиров сильнейшую геморрагическую лихорадку, от которой они погибали в считаные часы, но оставляли после себя целые лужи крови и мясных ошмётков, к счастью, не подлежащих никакой регенерации. Интегре с трудом удалось замять эту историю и перевести стрелки на логистическую компанию, которой согласился пожертвовать один обязанный ей парнишка из курдов, якобы сломалась холодильная установка, перевозившая говядину, недопустимо в городской черте у доков, мы молим о прощении. Сама Интегра была уверена, что угроза биологического заражения среди людей исключена, но проверять на практике не хотелось.  
— Во всей этой схеме, мне кажется, необходимо доработать момент с параличом, — поморщившись, доложила она, — чтобы подыхали они в том же месте, где произошло питание, не двигались и ничего не разносили. Придётся пожертвовать некоторыми биологическими бомбами, чтобы не было прецедентов в СМИ, но если считать по головам — это несомненный успех.  
Подобных успехов за последние три года у Интегры набралось множество. Немногие интересующие её осведомители, болтливые бездомные, с которыми теперь вампиры церемонились и пытались поддерживать подобие дружбы для голодного года, охотно доносили ей, что в некоторых лондонских кругах, на которые власти традиционно не обращают никакого внимания, царит самая настоящая паника. Кто голосит об эпидемии, кто — о последних днях рода немёртвого. Есть и желающие пойти войной против человечества, но последних до ужаса пугают вооружённые люди, которые настолько совершенны в искусстве уничтожения вампиров, что от них нет никакого спасения. Аномальная активность замирает в Лондоне. Они бегут, бегут на Континент, и чем быстрее удастся скрыться, тем лучше... если бы границы были открыты.  
— Разумеется, это не самое лучшее положение вещей, часть мигрантов просачивается до того, как мы успеваем зачистить то или иное «гнездо», — стряхивая пепел с сигареты, сообщала Интегра Робу, — но я думаю, это необходимый процент, как раз для развития слухов. Вампиры не связывают нас с болезнями, которые обрушились на них в последние годы. Винят во всем Божье провидение или грешных людей, которые в наш непростой век настолько поганые твари, что убивают их изнутри. Что лишь подтверждает мою теорию: подобные эпидемии бывали у них и раньше.  
Роб кивал ей, пожирая Интегру взглядом, полным тоски. Взгляд этот смущал Интегру, не нравился ей, но как спросить его, если он в любом случае отмолчится?  
Интегра продолжала рассказывать: о новом благотворительном фонде, который она решила открыть, он точно будет иметь колоссальный успех и не меньшее значение для их миссии: приют для животных, подключённый к городской программе стерилизации и вакцинирования. Вампиры в последние месяцы резко переключились на мелких животных, скоро дойдут и до крыс с голубями. Об этом они ещё подумают после, в конце концов, мало ли грантов правительства на борьбу с грызунами?  
О «Хеллсинге» в своих разговорах они почти и не вспоминали. На каждом заседании Круглого стола проводилась вполне понятная полемика: сокращение количества случаев влечет сокращение штатных кадров. Всех самых ценных своих бойцов Интегра давно перевела, а те, что оставались в «Хеллсинге», пожилые и не самые способные, вполне годились для имитации хоть какой-то деятельности отцовской организации. Наглядная демонстрация эффективности частного капитала перед государственными дотациями. Для этих же рыцарей Интегра старалась выглядеть максимально эффектно и броско, светилась иногда в светских хрониках как посетительница встреч, раутов, выставок и прочих благотворительных мероприятий, чем, наверняка, вызывала не слишком одобрительный ропот, за которым скрывалось этакое «впрочем, чего ещё было от неё ожидать?»  
Интегра даже позволяла бесконечно шушукаться о своих ни к чему не приводящих «романчиках» и ухажёрах из высшего общества, которые любезно закрывали за ней дверь в автомобиле. Все эти ширмы, требовавшие от неё некоторых усилий, но совсем не требовавшие каких-то настоящих связей, давали пищу для обсуждений и немых выводов о том, почему наследница рода Хеллсингов столь редко бывает в своем особняке: ох уж эта золотая молодёжь, какое счастье, что отец не дожил! Она хотя бы держится в рамках, пьяной и накуренной её ни разу не ловили, но один Господь знает, что у неё на уме!  
Интегра вслух посмеивалась и над этим. Роб же, к её раздражению, от всех этих заголовков нервничал, ничего ей, впрочем, не говоря. Но для Интегры было достаточно того пристального взгляда, которым он рассматривал всех её новых «ухажёров», терзаясь мыслями о том, настоящий ли это интерес.  
— Пока им хватает терпения не поднимать вопрос о твоих внебрачных детях, — бросил он как-то раз.  
— Потому что я всегда в хорошей форме, — невозмутимо ответила Интегра.  
Продолжать она не стала, хотя мысль напрашивалась сама собой.  
Разумеется, у всей её подпольной империи должен быть наследник, и Роб это прекрасно понимал. И Интегра размышляла долгими вечерами о всех возможных вариантах и сроках: пожалуй, лучше сейчас, она чувствует в себе силы на это, в ближайшие год или два, пока она достаточно молода. Потом это будет гораздо сложнее физически и психологически.  
Но это ведь вопрос статуса: не в обществе, черт бы с ним. Среди её солдат, наблюдавших её исключительно «в полях», вопрос её неприкосновенности был этаким талисманом, поводом для уважения. Ей нельзя было переходить из Командира в Мать, они навсегда утратили бы к ней интерес, работоспособность упала бы. И в принципе светить наследником перед любыми вооружёнными силами — плохая идея.  
Усыновление — оптимальный вариант, но нужно быть абсолютно уверенной в генетическом материале с обеих сторон. Плюс Интегра считала, что ребёнок должен быть совсем маленьким, чтобы не повторять ошибок её воспитания и растить его непосредственно в атмосфере Дела. Насколько реально заполучить такого младенца и не проще ли родить самой?  
К тому же, размышляла Интегра, это будет отличный, интересный жизненный опыт. Чем дольше она думала об этом, тем больше убеждалась, что хотела бы родить сама: все проекты, за которые она бралась, получались хорошо только при её непосредственном участии.  
Значит, нужна достойная кандидатура. Она обратилась бы вновь к Робу за помощью, если бы не его возраст, ведь даже на их совместные ласки его хватало ненадолго. Фигура отца, если задуматься, важна не столько для воспитания, сколько для создания новой крепкой взаимовыгодной связи: для поставок вооружения или солдат. Это должен быть не просто партнер, но товарищ, плечо, на которое можно опереться, собрат по оружию. Значит, кто-то из военной среды. Какой-нибудь зрелый умудрённый опытом мужчина из «знающей» клики. Гораздо лучше, если это будет возможный кандидат на роль рыцаря Круглого стола. Желательно человек верующий, которого она легко сможет склонить на свою сторону. Вот с чем Роб мог помочь, так это с его поиском, но…  
Интегра так и не решилась обратиться к нему с этим вопросом. Она чувствовала, что подобные разговоры Роб воспримет не как хороший друг, готовый прийти на помощь и выручить её, но как предательство по отношению к себе. И никакие аргументы о целесообразности на него не подействовали бы. Интегре с каждым днем всё сильнее казалось, что Роб попросту в неё влюбился. И это её… раздражало, пожалуй. Она не хотела, чтобы он придавал такое значение происходящему между ними, но как его отговорить, как объяснить ему, что любовь для неё в принципе не существует? Любовь — гормональная пляска, лихорадка организма, пароксизм лени и своелюбия. Дружба, взаимовыручка, взаимопонимания — где всё это в любви? Увольте её от этого.  
Но Роб был воспитан в другое время, и любовь была для него чем-то сакральным. Интегра склонна была списывать это ещё и на возраст: всё-таки для Роба это переживание было столь сильным, потому что было по-своему новым… наверное. Так она это себе объясняла.  
Поэтому она решила начать свои изыскания тайно, выделив на поиски подходящего партнера ещё полтора часа в день, оторвав их от своего шестичасового сна.  
Разумеется, Роб и о них узнал со временем, ведь её методы не отличались деликатностью и больше походили на перекрёстный допрос и промышленный шпионаж, да и круг её интересовавший был весьма узок. Они так и не поговорили вслух о том, что он думает об этом её намерении, но она отлично всё понимала по тому, как участились их интимные встречи, как отчаянно он хватался за её ноги, как рвал её чулки, как кусал её и буквально мучил её, пытаясь продлить каждую их близость, буквально вынудить её кончить не один раз, а два, три или больше, словно пытаясь что-то ей доказать. Один раз что-то будто ужалило его в момент, когда она запрокинула голову и вздрогнула, прикусив губы, как с ней всегда бывало во время оргазма, и он кинулся целовать это ее горло, спешно дёргать на себе штаны. Он решительно дернул её за бедра, буквально стащил на край кресла, дрожащими руками путаясь в ворохах её одежды, в которой Интегра нежилась те сладкие секунды после оргазма. В эти минуты она, пожалуй, согласилась бы забеременеть от него, и пусть бы ребенку точно предстояло взрослеть сиротой, а связь осталась бы без перспектив, ведь Роб уже дал ей почти всё, что было у него.  
Почти пять минут Роб мял её пальцами, судорожно сжав губы и дёргая своей бородкой, ласкал её то изнутри, то снаружи, сухо сглатывал от того, как сжимается её плоть вокруг его пальцев… и нервно дёргал свой член, пытаясь хоть как-то привести его в готовность. Все эти пять минут он пытался вставить ей, задать ей жару, как у него получилось однажды, как он хотел и, наверное, видел это в своих фантазиях. И вот, стоя перед ней на коленях, видя её, разнеженную и тихо ему улыбающуюся, он вдруг окончательно заробел. Член в его руке безвольно обмяк и даже будто бы стал меньше размером. И как он ни пытался, у него не получилось даже кончить самому. Роб довел её до ещё одной разрядки всё так же, пальцами, и, пряча от неё взгляд, по обыкновению завершил их близость с помощью своего носового платка.  
Ни разу после этого Роб более не посмел прикоснуться к ней, съёжился и стал говорить с ней тихим, не своим голосом, в котором было так мало от того крепкого блистательного старика, которым он был в день знакомства с ней.  
Интегра решила не утешать его: в конце концов, это могло ударить по его самолюбию и гордости ещё сильнее. Впоследствии она размышляла, не было ли это ошибкой, ведь буквально через три месяца после этой встречи Роб скончался.  
Он ушёл неожиданно. За неделю до смерти у него была лёгкая простуда, в организме по итогам вскрытия обнаружились только лёгкая пневмония да аспирин, ничего, что могло бы его подкосить. Но его сердце остановилось ночью, когда он спал (благословенная смерть!). Он умер в одиночестве, нашла его горничная, выражавшая по этому поводу у гроба неподдельную скорбь. Она работала на Роба последние двадцать пять лет, и с её слов он был просто образцовым хозяином, потому что никак не вмешивался в её работу и не мешал ей ухаживать за домом.  
На его похоронах Интегра держалась с прохладцей: она хоронила коллегу, с которым встречалась примерно раз в месяц и на людях обсуждала в основном результаты матчей по поло. Дома, в своей спальне, она села в кресло и поставила на столик два бокала виски. Долго, но без надрыва плакала, провожая в последний путь человека, который так много сделал для неё и их общего дела. Грусть её была незамутнённой и светлой, и она надеялась, что Роб ушёл с таким же светлым сердцем, с каким жил.  
По результатам оглашения его завещания выяснилось, что у сэра Уолша почти нет никаких ценностей: в какую-то чёрную дыру засосало все картины, сервизы и прочие предметы тезаврации, особенно замечательное колье его прабабушки работы Гаррарда! Воистину, великие дома угасают столь печально и позорно. То немногое из ценностей и наличности, что у него осталось, он завещал повару, горничной, садовнику и своему шофёру. Всё же его многочисленное земельное имущество разошлось по благотворительным фондам… в основном их с Интегрой совместного «производства». И кое-что фонду солдатских матерей и, отчего-то, фонду диких животных.  
К сожалению, времени на скорбь у Интегры тоже было не так уж много.  
Будущее звало её, и будущее это требовало от неё всё более решительных мер.


	9. Chapter 9

Интегра не знала сэра Айлендза, хотя в ящике её стола хранилось подробное и доскональное досье, собранное не без помощи Роба. Все шаги его жизни из «кузни талантов», из итонской школы, прямиком к трону Её Величества были просты, в них читалась удача человека, родившегося в нужный век, прямиком в кружевные пеленки и платьица, в эпоху самого отчаянного рассвета Колоний, когда титулы действительно имели значение, когда даже самый бесполезный и захудалый поместный князёк мог построить карьеру на одной только фамилии, походами на суаре. Родители воспитали его стоиком, человеком сухим и нетребовательным, закалённым послевоенным обнищанием некогда знатной фамилии, он был из тех графов, которые приучились заваривать чай трижды, которые выкручивали лампочки в своем поместье, удаляясь на сон грядущий. «Дом закрытых дверей», так, кажется, это называлось: когда в красивом особняке в эдвардианском стиле три четверти комнат были наглухо «законсервированы», дома, где вся драгоценная мебель была накрыта полотняными чехлами, пока их хозяин ютился на простенькой койке из «Икеи», выторгованной на гаражной распродаже. Ни одно драгоценное кресло восемнадцатого века при этом не ушло с молотка, и пусть цилиндру сэра Айлендза почти полвека — он этот цилиндр приподнимал перед самим Черчиллем, чтоб вы знали, имейте уважение к вещи. Интегра понимала его аскетизм, уважала его и в чём-то ставила в пример самой себе, воспитывая в себе равнодушие к любой роскоши, кроме необходимой на встречах и приёмах.  
Тем сильнее это полу-убогое существование контрастировало с той жизнью, которую вёл его сын.  
Найджел Айлендз также отметился в картотеке Роба. Напротив его фотографии была сделана карандашная приписка, изящным почерком сэра Уолша, в его пробивной ёмкой манере: «Богатый сукин сын». Интегре показалось, что стоило бы и уточнить: не просто богатый, но богатый баснословно, сказочно и невероятно.  
Найджел был очень поздним ребенком, сэр Айлендз, как и её отец, не спешил с потомством, старательно выбирая время и место, и всё откладывая это эпохальное событие: то Война, то катастрофа в Колониях, то крах всех семейных состояний, выстроенных на отличных отношениях с Её Величеством. Сэр Найджел родился в год, когда бушевала гражданская война в Судане: когда семейство Айлендзов, имевшее до этого свой небольшой хлопковый бизнес, окончательно потеряло своё состояние и под руководством сурово стиснувшего зубы сэра Хью взяло курс на тотальную экономию. Блестящий юрист и бюрократ до кончиков ногтей, он умел прекрасно сокращать, урезать и экономить, но зарабатывать — увы. Словно что-то нечистое и даже грешное мерещилось ему в погоне за богатством. Леди Айлендз почти перестала показываться в Свете, занимаясь починкой всех простыней и гардин в доме, которые стремительно ветшали вслед за состоянием своих владельцев. Юный Найджел наблюдал за этим степенным падением благородного гиганта с уважительным трепетом, обещая себе ночью в плохо протопленной спальне, что он будет жить гораздо, гораздо лучше своих родителей (вырезка с данной цитатой была бережно вклеена в личное дело). Найджел отказался от военной службы, предпочтя экономическую школу, в которую его устроили по хорошему знакомству.  
Найджел делал исключительные успехи, демонстрируя настоящий талант к зарабатыванию денег. В эпоху компьютерного бума он сделал себе имя на венчурном капитале, до этого скромно отметившись в крупном промышленном секторе, в торговле автомобилями, японской техникой, продуктами, в некоммерческих и коммерческих проектах разного масштаба. Найджел воспарил в эпоху расцвета «консалтингового» IBM, с восторгом извлекая деньги буквально из воздуха, торгуя идеями своих мозговитых подопечных направо и налево. Репутация его была непогрешима для всех кроме силовых структур: эта часть досье особенно интересовала Интегру, а Роб никогда не скупился на детали и подробности. Ведь в той коробке, которую ей по почте «завещал» Роб, было и её личное дело, со всеми красочными подробностями смерти дяди Ричарда и самоубийства Уолтера. Всё остальное было старательно заметено в какой-то другой уголок: возможно, сожжено в знак их близости. Или передано кому-то другому. Интегра была готова и к такому развитию событий.  
Найджел Айлендз отметился «заказухой», десятки случаев «вывоза человечка для беседы», тесный контакт с футбольными фанатами: ребята, как известно, на любой случай жизни. Найджел щедро спонсировал футбольные мероприятия, раздавал детдомовцам футболки, открывал детские площадки — причем делал он это из-под разных лиц для разных футбольных клубов. «Диверсификация производства», — не без усмешки думала Интегра. И решение вполне изящное.  
Несколько убийств у него на счету тоже имелись, Найджел умел работать по разным направлениям.  
И, разумеется, перевалив сорокалетний рубеж, Найджел Айлендз крепко задумался о политической карьере. Взвесив все «за» и «против», Интегра свела с ним близкое знакомство, окончательно утвердившись, что лучшей кандидатуры для замены лорда Айлендза-старшего ей не найти. Лорду Найджелу всего-то и требовалось, что слегка поменять свое общение со стариком, который упорно отказывался принимать любую финансовую помощь: не для того он денно и нощно трудился, чтобы на старости лет попрошайничать и кусочничать у собственного сына, которому (бедняжке!) ещё только предстояло найти своё место в мире. Найджел над причудами отца лишь посмеивался, но, как отметила Интегра, посмеивался горько: как и многие статные и ловкие мужчины его поколения, он жил в тени своего «великого предка», героя Войны, пусть и труженика тыла, и его задевало показное равнодушие отца к его успехам (ненастоящим, ведь деньги — это прах и тлен для джентльмена).  
На одном из совместных походов в оперу Интегра посоветовала ему сместить вектор общения в сторону большей набожности. Ещё больше патриотизма, мой милый, он это непременно оценит. Найджел Айлендз, убедившийся в состоятельности Интегры и её советов, увидев лишь малую (незасекреченную) часть её «бизнеса», прислушивался к ней не без лёгкого трепета. Он даже пытался перевести их отношения в иную плоскость, и крепко держал её за руку, пытаясь незаметно стянуть ее перчатку и погладить кожу под ней. И Интегра вполне допускала, что для укрепления отношений однажды позволит ему чуть больше. Но…  
Но — нет. Нет, Найджел Айлендз не годился на роль отца её ребенка, хотя она и рассматривала его какое-то время. Не стоило смешивать работу с личными достижениями, пример Роба был достаточно показателен, а у неё было вполне достаточно времени в будущем.  
Интегре исполнилось двадцать восемь, когда она окончательно подмяла под себя теневую часть лондонской жизни. Жатва её была полна, и с каждым годом, с каждым уничтоженным вампиром она будто преисполнялась ещё большей силы. Последние три года Интегра активно работала над вакциной, которая не допускала бы обращения человека в вампира, ведь вампиризм — всего лишь вирус, что бы там ни говорили древние манускрипты и Шелби Пенвуды. Да, есть метафизическая сторона вопроса. Но вампиры — существа телесные, существа реальные, существа-мутанты. Ещё на заре своего становления она задумалась о выделении вируса, который изменяет тело человека. А теперь…  
Теперь по рукам и ногам её сковывала медицинская этика. И невозможность обсудить отдельные вопросы.  
Часто Интегра ставила на стол фотографию Роба и долго беседовала с ней наедине: чёрт побери, милый, вопрос воистину тяжёлый, где проходит та грань между допустимым и недопустимым? Я закупила три десятка макак, у меня целая кроличья ферма, я извела тысячи крыс и мышей, но разве будут хоть сколько-нибудь правдивы выводы, сделанные на основании таких экспериментов? Я еще ни разу не сталкивалась с обращённой собакой, хотя сколько бедных полуживых пёсиков бродит до сих пор по Лондону, этих несчастных, к которым вампиры присасываются в самую голодную годину?  
— Нет, — задумчиво произносила Интегра в воздух, — нет, мне нужны эксперименты на людях.  
Вакцинация. Как просто и эффективно это могло бы работать. Интегра вела активную переписку с представителями всевозможных благотворительных фондов первой величины. Даже сумела выбить себе встречу через атташе и своего секретаря с Биллом Гейтсом. Дело было за малым — разработка и выращивание. Иногда Интегре снились сотни, миллионы инкубаторов с куриными яйцами, в которых зрело решение проблемы, что терзала человечество тысячелетиями. Теперь, пятнадцать лет спустя, она прекрасно знала, что проблема вампиризма не столь масштабна, как хотели бы думать даже сами вампиры. Глобализация, повсеместное видеонаблюдение, новейшие вирусные заболевания, слишком большое количество ограничений для самой «инкубации», последствия Второй Мировой — по составленной математической модели вампиром в Лондоне, в этом центре центров, мировом мегаполисе, был один из десяти тысяч. Сгони их всех в одно место — даже целого района в Лондоне заселить не получится. Реально, вполне реально было уничтожить их всех, и в пределах своего города она была к этому близка…  
Но теперь и этого ей было мало. Человечество победило корь, победило полиомиелит… чего стоило навсегда победить вампиризм?  
Интегра не торопилась и готовила почву для своего демарша. По переписке общалась с одним профессором из Бразилии, который высказывал удивительно точные идеи о порфирии и заболеваниях крови, которые успешно поддаются лечению его методами. Он был бы рад продемонстрировать их молодой мисс, она была бы в восторге.  
Часто Интегра задумывалась: что, если вакцина, над которой она работает, будет вызывать побочные эффекты? Что если жертва, которую атакует вампир, не просто «переболеет» вампиризмом в ослабленной форме и исцелится, но умрёт? Истечет кровью и сгорит в геморрагической лихорадке? Или обратится в упыря, потому что собственного иммунитета не хватит, и человек обратится?  
Что же, размышляла Интегра вслух… а не всё ли равно?  
— Каким бы путем ни пошло обращение, какие бы эффекты ни вызвала вакцина, имеет ли это значение? Есть ли участь хуже Становления? Это как укус бешеной собаки — даже если поначалу он не вызывает у тебя беспокойства, окончишь свои дни ты в страшных, невыносимых мучениях. Думаю, если предложить больному бешенством на третьей стадии его болезни быструю лёгкую смерть в самом начале, сразу вслед за укусом, он согласился бы.  
Портрет Роба не отвечал ей, и Интегра лишь вздыхала. Сердце и душа её были спокойны, ведь цель её была благородной и правой. Но едва ли её понял бы кто-нибудь другой.  
Все-таки, морщилась Интегра, нужно было рожать от Роба. Ему не пришлось бы ничего объяснять и доказывать, он понял бы всё. Есть показной гуманизм, псевдофилософия самооправдания, согласно которой трус никогда не возьмёт на себя ответственность за десятки тысяч жизней, если перед ними стоит всего лишь одна смерть. Не устранишь одну угрозу, засмотревшись на её прекрасные, полные жизни глаза, и завтра эта угроза рванет бомбы в центре города. Настоящая война ведётся только на упреждение. Это вопрос стратегии. Большинство мужчин, которых она знала, посчитали бы её людоедкой не хуже вампира, она это понимала и не желала тратить на них свое время: помимо Найджела Айлендза были и другие кандидатуры, все неудачные. На мимолетные постельные приключения у неё не хватало времени, на поиски достойного кандидата — сил. Если бы не пиетет перед чужой жизнью и ограничения, наложенные целибатом, она могла бы подыскать себе мужчину среди каких-нибудь особо истых священников, но увы: несколько стычек на границе зон влияния убедили Интегру, что если среди её «коллег» и есть кто-то, мыслящий в рамках её морали, их разделяют непреодолимые политические разногласия, пусть некоторые представители Католической церкви на совместных сессиях Ордена и Инквизиции бывали чертовски языкастыми и убедительными. Интегра не желала ни перед кем отчитываться и уж тем более кому бы то ни было подчиняться.  
В конечном счете ей удалось найти полигон для совместных испытаний лекарства в Пакистане: чрезвычайно удобное место, где всякий посторонний самолёт пытаются сбить из РПГ. Через её старого воздыхателя, который при разговоре с ней нет-нет да прицеловывал свои кончики пальцев, вспоминая её прелестные танцы, она заполучила в качестве плацдарма целую тюрьму. Ахмед уверил её, что в тюрьме находятся исключительно убийцы, насильники, преступники над верой и родиной — одним словом, отбросы, каких ещё поискать. Сама Интегра предполагала, что в тюрьме размещены политические заключённые. Поэтому откладывала испытания до последнего, предпочитая эксперименты на свиньях и коровах. Заключённые же в это время хорошо и сбалансированно питались, охраняли их, во избежание стычек, европейские сотрудники организации, соблюдая пиетет. Со стороны «Испытательный блок номер один» мог бы сойти за санаторий. Но когда момент настал, в соседние хорошо укреплённые и отлично охраняемые бетонированные зинданы завезли «опытные образцы» со всего света.  
В течение последующих двух лет Интегра безостановочно экспериментировала: для начала просто со слюной вампиров, которую испытуемым вводили подкожно, потом и в кровь. Следом — эксперименты с постановкой казуса: с ухмылкой Интегра пересказывала фотографии Роба, что её подчиненным в Пакистане буквально силой приходилось заставлять вампиров атаковать, под угрозой солнечного света. Сама Интегра выезжала в командировки на «базу» раз в две недели, лично фиксировала и документировала показания, обходила подопытных и следила за их состоянием.  
Статистика складывалась любопытная: введение слюны в подавляющем большинстве случаев не приводило ни к каким результатам. По всей видимости, для катализации процессов требовались дополнительные условия. В сорока пяти случаях «инсценировки» не происходило обращения у «группы плацебо»: лихорадка, жар, расстройство работы кишечника, сепсисные проявления, независимо от территориального происхождения вампиров. После тщательного допроса вампиров, которых применяли для данного вида экспериментов, выяснилось, что те и сами толком не знают, кто и когда их обратил. По всей видимости, рассуждала Интегра с самой собой, иерархия обращения работает и здесь, слишком низкое «поколение» ей досталось. Носитель, который когда-то породил ветку этого вируса, очень давно смешался с генами человека, видимо, выработав своего рода иммунитет к конкретно этому штамму: укусы опредёленных «видов» приводили к заражению крови, к слабости, вызывали симптомы, схожие с Марбургом или Эболой (что наводило на определенные мысли, опять же), но никогда — Обращение. Укушенные даже не становились упырями. Это тоже следовало учесть при дальнейшей разработке вакцины.  
Тем не менее, куда интереснее складывалась картина в контрольной группе. Уже первые версии вакцины показали пятнадцать процентов эффективности: у этих больных наблюдались все те же симптомы, что и в группе плацебо, но от укусов тех вампиров, штамм которых обращал людей в вампиров и упырей во всех остальных зарегистрированных случаях. Три дня тяжёлой борьбы организма, температура, озноб, кровяные выделения, после чего — стремительная ремиссия. Человек выздоравливал без единого симптома вампиризма: ни реакции на солнечный свет и ультрафиолет, ни побочных изменений в составе крови.  
В остальных случаях происходило обращение в упыря. Становления не получил ни один из подопытных. Интегра досадливо морщилась: видимо, опять все сводилось к девственности. Или всё-таки нет?  
По окончании третьего цикла экспериментов Интегра добавила ещё одну группу: где при «инсценировке» подопытный получал бы не только укус, но и порцию крови того, кто его обращал. Для эксперимента Интегра отобрала тех вампиров, после укуса которых симптомы развивались стремительнее всего, а также провела беседу с самыми молодыми и перепуганными подопытными, выясняя пикантные детали их биографий. Искомые образцы отыскались довольно быстро, правда, было их всего лишь трое.  
Из этой контрольной группы хоть какого-то успешного результата удалось добиться лишь в одном случае: выпивший крови Хозяина мальчик почти две недели провел в больничном блоке, терзаемый жуткой лихорадкой. Они бросили все силы на то, чтобы купировать симптомы болезни, но стоило им справиться с одним из них, как тут же проявлялся другой: бушующий в его организме вирус будто проверял тело мальчика на прочность, вызывая таким симптомы, что едва ли могли бы ужиться в одном человеке. Мальчик скончался от септического шока на исходе пятнадцатых суток. Пульс его оборвался, однако тело не обратилось пеплом. Никаких изменений во внешнем виде или характере поведения установлено не было. Со всей очевидностью, он умер человеком, чего не сказать о двух других подопытных: тех пришлось ликвидировать с величайшей осторожностью, и делать это медленно и постепенно, чтобы успеть взять образцы тканей и крови для дальнейшего изучения.  
Интегра поприсутствовала при утилизации их останков. Все это не просто так, думала она, щурясь на печь высокого давления, которая отправляла прах к праху. Я всего лишь возвращаю искаженное на место. Род человеческий на его место. И мне предстоит ещё очень много работы. На следующий день она покидает свою полевую лабораторию и направляется в Кашмир: если уж она неподалеку, то стоит воспользоваться возможностью и поучаствовать в новом, прекрасно оплачиваемом заказе. И заодно поискать материал для полевых исследований.  
Работа над вакциной в полевых условиях велась почти три года. К концу последней фазы испытаний у них получилось выйти на стабильные результаты с одной интересной деталью, которая, всё-таки, напрягала Интегру.  
В каждой выборке вакцинированных наблюдались два-три человека, которые перебарывали собственный иммунный отклик и всё-таки проходили в стадию Обращения. Это никак не зависело от вида обращенного вампира: Интегра особенно подчеркнула задачи той части своих подчиненных, которые занимались оперативным сбором информации у используемых в экспериментах вампиров. В их биографии при жизни и после неё не наблюдалось никаких усиливающих факторов. Детальное изучение биографических карточек «неудачных образцов» выдало лишь один совпадающий фактор: все обращённые после вакцинирования пациенты не относили себя ни к какой конфессии по признаку «разочаровался в вере». У тех больных, которые относили себя к атеистам без дополнительных пометок, подобного не наблюдалось.  
Общие результаты давали обычную статистическую погрешность в пять процентов побочных явлений, среди которых наблюдалось обращение вакцинированного в упыря, острая геморрагическая лихорадка (неконтролируемое течение с летальностью в восьмидесяти процентов случаев в контрольной группе), острая аллергическая реакция на компоненты сыворотки. В целом, размышляла Интегра, прохаживаясь вечерами по лабораторному комплексу, где зрели сотни и тысячи яиц для её потенциальной сыворотки, для оставшихся пяти процентов и нужен будет «Хеллсинг». Эффективный инструмент, а не средство для затыкания всех возможных и невозможных брешей. Хвала Господу за то время, в которое мне довелось жить, думала она, папа никогда не смог бы этого добиться с тем развитием медицины, которое было при нем. Но он пытался добиться того же, что и она.  
По возвращении из своей кашмирской командировки, Интегра позволила себе вздремнуть несколько часов, после чего отправилась примерять новое платье для встречи с Найджелом Айлендзом. Кажется, и ему тоже кружила голову их разница в возрасте, её усмешки перед позволяющим кивком. Интегра слегка приоткрыла для него завесу его же распущенности, о которой он и сам не подозревал, а за этой завесой, пока он тяжело дышал и утирал капли пота, прикуривая трясущейся рукой от её же сигареты, Интегра делала ему кое-какие предложения, от которых будущий Глава Ордена Королевских Протестантских Рыцарей отказаться просто не мог.  
За неделю до её тридцатилетия Найджел Айлендз, видный промышленник, член Палаты Лордов, обладатель бесконечного количества постов и титулов, обрушится с ядовитой критикой на политику в области здравоохранения Великобритании. Поддержанный десятком лоббистов и мощным экономическим аппаратом, он запустит целую машину пропаганды против отсталых и средневековых взглядов отдельных родителей и чиновников, что выступают против прививок для младенцев. Оглушительный ор в лучших традициях медицинских диссидентов, ко всеобщему удивлению, подействует ничуть не хуже, чем гремевшие несколько лет назад обвинения медицинских корпораций, продукты которых вызывают у будущего нации аутизм.  
И пока эта машина раскручивалась, Интегра присматривалась к следующему имени в картотеке личных дел Роба. Быть может, Её Величество и была права в отборе кандидатур, поддерживая ту истерическую клоунаду, которая называется демократией и «свободой слова», но Интегра так не считала. Они вели войну. На войне все пальцы, какого бы они ни были мнения о своей значимости, сжимаются в кулак и бьют туда, куда положено ударить. И пусть внешне все они будут максимально разными, непохожими и даже воюющими друг с другом.  
За всеми ними будет стоять её, Интегры Хеллсинг, стратегия.  
А после история их рассудит.


	10. Chapter 10

Интегра не знала, что скрывается за этой дверью.  
Она не вспоминала о ней без малого двадцать пять лет, и не вспомнила бы ещё дольше, если бы не надоедливые комиссии из общества охраны архитектурного наследия.  
Фундамент особняка её семьи был заложен аж в восемнадцатом веке, сам особняк многократно достраивался и перестраивался, обрастал этажами и флигелями, искусно встроенными в общую концепцию: будто так и было задумано, и вертолетная площадка на крыше в том числе, аж со времен Георга Третьего. Отдельной строчкой в дотациях от бюджета Лондона всегда было «содержание особняка», и средства эти в основном расходовались на улучшение казарм и тренировочных полигонов. Интегра, уже много лет жившая на чемоданах, если ей доводилось переночевать в родовом гнезде, всё ещё спала в своей детской постели или на кушетке в кабинете: солдатскую неприхотливость в ней ценил Роб, ценили и все её подчиненные, не раз наблюдавшие, как она ночует в спальнике на земле. После уменьшения объёмов финансирования Интегра закрыла весь третий этаж, а первые два полностью передала под присутственные места: о том, что дом когда-то был жилым, напоминала только её детская спальня и кабинет. Даже личную кухню, где когда-то хозяйничал Уолтер, она присоединила к «производственной столовой»: ей давно никто не заваривал какой-то особенный чай и не стряпал какую-то уникальную выпечку, для личных целей она держала чайник в кабинете. Спроси её кто-нибудь, где же её дом, Интегра озадачилась бы: она давно привыкла, что дом — там, где её работа, а она в последние годы оплетала собой едва ли не половину бывших колоний и всю Британию. Дом там, где требуется её ремесло, всё остальное — излишняя сентиментальность. Она как никто понимала теперь скупую аскезу особняка Уолша, где осталось так мало того, что могло бы «характеризовать его личность», потому что такие, как она и Роб, в основном характеризовали себя семейным делом и ремеслом, а не вещами.  
Занятая постоянными разъездами и все укрупнявшейся лабораторией в Пакистане, переносом части блоков производства вакцины на территорию острова Мэн (при личном покровительстве министра Здравоохранения, очередного «своего человека» в правительстве и при Круглом столе), Интегра редко просматривала личную почту. Работа входила в слишком важный этап, чтобы обращать внимание на мелочи: начинался базовый период прививок, после стольких лет клинических испытаний вакцину предстояло сертифицировать в Британии. Но бюрократия умудрилась достать её цепкими клешнями даже в Бирме.  
Необходимый плановый осмотр на предмет подтоплений, обрушений и прочего — фундамент особняка Хеллсингов был куда древнее основного строения, ретивый чиновник убеждал её, что строили чуть ли не развалинах древнеримских укреплений середины первого века нашей эры! Недопустимая небрежность, отчетов о состоянии и оседании фундамента мисс Хеллсинг не предоставляла больше двадцати лет! Необходимо немедленно принять меры!  
После этого охране пришлось отогнать какого-то придурка с теодолитом от ворот особняка, а раздосадованная Интегра всё-таки спустилась в архив, за эксплуатационными картами поместья. На экземпляре её отца были нанесены пометки от руки: камера хранения, прозекторская, тюремный блок, а также комната анализа колдовства. И ещё одна комната. Никак не обозначенная на карте, даже цифрой.  
Она долго разглядывала её: крохотный закуток между двумя камерами хранения, можно было бы принять его за вентиляционный короб, но он проходил выше. Бойлерная находилась также на этаж выше. Техническое помещения для телеметрии? Возможно, но не крупновата ли? Хотя нет, вот телекоммуникационный блок, левее по коридору, ближе к выходу. Чем дольше Интегра разглядывала эту карту, тем мрачнее становилось её лицо.  
События, захлестнувшие её сразу вслед за смертью отца, были столь масштабными, требующими настолько пристального внимания и полного погружения, что она почти и забыла…  
Отец был похоронен в семейной крипте (еще одна очаровательная традиция семейства Хеллсингов) — небольшое помещение, также отмеченное на плане особняка, в двух шагах от границы территории. Она практически не воздавала ему положенных традициями ежегодных почестей: она искренне верила, что отец оценил бы её достижения, а не пролитые слезы. К тому же мёртвым нет дела до живых. Сам Артур Хеллсинг стал для неё практически персонажем книги — вдохновителем, идейным начинателем, отцом «Великого деяния», которого сложно было соотнести с человеком, давшим ей жизнь. Детские воспоминания вытеснились из её памяти, оставив после себя тепло и лёгкую светлую грусть, но не более. Она с трудом припоминала все обстоятельства его смерти — помнила скорее свои ощущения от них, страх, смятение, тоску. И дядино предательство, конечно. Вес отцовского пистолета в руке. Удар отдачи в плечо. Холод и сырость подвала, вползающие в лёгкие.  
Интегра вздрогнула. Отцовские слова, растворившиеся в прошлом, проступили в её памяти: «Когда ты окажешься в смертельной опасности…»  
Несколько часов она потратила на опись простых и понятных ей кабинетов. Отправила секретаря на съёмку для отчётности и контрольный замер температуры воздуха. Запросила из бухгалтерии документы на последнюю дератизацию и обработку от плесени. На время она забыла о заброшенной темнице и о том, что должно было скрываться за ней.  
Но мысли ее снова возвращались к отцу.  
Она не без труда припомнила, что ту самую «тайну» о том, что может её защитить в случае смертельной опасности, отец рассказал ей не на смертном одре. Умер он во сне, вскоре после оглашения своей последней воли, несколько раз всхрапнув и просто перестав дышать. Рак проявил к нему милосердие лишь в самом конце. Нет, кажется, он рассказывал ей об этом, когда ещё был полон сил, когда не жалел времени на рассказы о вампирах: как жаль, что к реальной жизни эти истории имели примерно то же отношение, что и старые сказки.  
Отец был мёртв куда дольше, чем она его знала, и теперь его личность стала для неё воплощением путаных страниц из его дневника и всем тем, что она нашла и разыскала в своем наследстве. Он казался ей человеком практичным, но неспособным довести до конца многие свои начинания. В конце жизни он был человеком, уставшим от попыток переломить что-то в системе, которая воспитала его яростным патриотом. Все начатые им проекты, наводнившие полки в запечатанных комнатах колдовства, были брошены на полпути. Нет, он не был ребенком, нахватавшим яблок в обе руки и пытавшимся надкусить от всех сразу — напротив, он был разочарованным и старым. Его руки опускались безвольно. И ни одно начинание не могло принести ему удовольствие или успокоение: даже она, Интегра, была очередным его проектом, и он столь старательно обходил её во всех своих записях, старался не думать о ней хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзно. Видимо, он даже наедине с бумагой боялся признаться, что и она была всего лишь очередным неудачным его экспериментом, и Интегра не могла винить его в этом.  
Значит, среди всех его начатых и брошенных проектов, среди всех неудач и разбитых надежд была ещё одна задумка, заточённая в подвальной комнате, для которой на поэтажном плане даже не нашлось названия. И проще было бы навсегда забыть о ней: к чему ворошить пепел чужих надежд и бродить среди пусть и величественных, но всё-таки развалин.  
Но что-то влекло её к этой последней отцовской загадке. Его дело, лучший подарок, что он мог оставить своей наследнице, в её руках заострилось и отточилось, стряхнуло с себя мусор ненужных условностей, которыми оно обросло в послевоенную смуту. Посреди неурядиц идеальным солнечным диском сиял Круглый стол, и она никогда не была главной за ним во всеуслышание, но к чему такие формальности? Она стала главной, по очереди переломив всех этих мужчин под себя. Недалек день и час, когда очередное место займет одна смышленая девица из Министерства здравоохранения, которую Интегра приметила ещё три года назад, и диссертация которой на тему гематологии впечатляла даже её.  
Так что же могло быть столь могущественным, что по задумке отца требовало столь глубокой тайны? Что было величественнее в его глазах, чем его собственная власть?  
Что могло бы спасти жизнь ей, уже не раз отстоявшую эту жизнь с оружием в руках — с оружием всех мастей, сортов и расцветок?  
Впервые за много лет у Интегры испортился сон. Самолюбие вдруг напомнило ей о себе. Она мучилась невнятными мыслями, часто ходила в общую столовую, попить тёплого молока, будто засыпая на ходу. В ту полную изматывающей тишины ночь, когда бессонница накатывала на неё липкими чёрными волнами, Интегра вдруг обнаружила себя стоящей у той самой подвальной двери. Она дошла до неё, «не включаясь» ни на секунду. Замешанное на холодной злости и задетом самолюбии любопытство провело её мимо всех препятствий.  
Она задумчиво провела рукой по ледяному металлу: шершавая чёрная поверхность, не тронутая ржавчиной и плесенью, была испещрена едва заметными бурыми от времени письменами: вполне возможно, что когда-то её нанесли кровью, и лишь Шелби Пенвуд мог бы посвятить её во все нюансы. Угадывался викканский алфавит. И что-то отчаянно, озлобленное в том, как дрожала рука чертящего: кода, самая говорящая часть любого мистического письма, петляла, уводила в сторону взгляд. Долго смотреть на магические символы нельзя — они начинают разговаривать. Они убаюкивают. И, в конечном счёте, могут свести с ума, если поддаться шепчущему обаянию.  
Интегра прислонилась к надписи лбом: эти буквы сохранились только волей того, кто вдохнул в них всю свою злость. Интегра чувствовала это впервые: отец никогда не злился на неё, по крайней мере, вслух. Она чувствовала, как в ней поднимается какое-то новое чувство, пронизывающее и едкое. Чуждая её созидательной и стремящейся к упорядочению эмоция: разрушительная воля. Она, наконец, поняла, какая мысль раскаляла её лоб изнутри все эти дни, что заставляло её пальцы сжиматься.  
Она хотела уничтожить то, что оставил ей отец.  
Что бы это ни было, оно не могло, оно не имело права быть чем-то более могущественным и опасным, чем она сама. Достаточно было оглянуться на всё ею воздвигнутое за полтора десятка лет, чтобы понять это.  
Осознание это, как ни странно, не напугало её, напротив: рука её, прежде чуть подрагивающая, твердо легла на коду магических символов, опоясывающих магический пентакль. И решительно её стерла, разрушив и без того хрупкий механизм: против человеческой глупости и самонадеянности не устоит даже самая крепкая магическая преграда, если верить сэру Шелби, магическая нить толщиной с паутинку, что могла сковать намертво дракона, легко рвалась замечтавшимся путником.  
Дверь не была заперта ничем кроме магической печати. Даже странно, что за столько лет её не распахнул какой-нибудь сквозняк, не выбил случайно пробегавший сантехник или связист. Впрочем, они никогда не забредали так далеко.  
Чуждая ей магия, которую она изучала издалека, соблюдая почтительно-брезгливую дистанцию, опутала её плечи, пригнула к земле голову. Застоявшийся воздух набивался в лёгкие с трудом, тяжёлая волглая пыль взметнулась к её лицу. Интегра поморщилась и укрыла лицо рукой, пристально прищурившись. Разумеется, дверь за её спиной тут же захлопнулась, но вызвало это не испуг, а скорее раздражение самой нарочитостью ситуации и её опереточностью. Интегра не спеша вынула из нагрудного кармана зажигалку и неторопливо щёлкнула ею, подняв повыше, чтобы осмотреть весь подвал целиком.  
Комната оказалась небольшой, с неуютно высоким потолком: будто обычное помещение поставили на боковую стену. Против ожидания, она не была забита пыльными ретортами, мятыми манускриптами и таинственными сундучками: поначалу Интегре показалось, что она абсолютно пуста. Лишь минуту спустя, когда зажигалка раскалилась в её руке, Интегра обратила внимание на силуэт в углу. Странно, что в таком пустом помещении он не бросился ей в глаза первым. Она моргнула: и силуэт на секунду исказился у неё перед глазами.  
Что же — она решила принять правила игры. Запомнив направление и расположение плиток на полу, Интегра захлопнула зажигалку со звуком, который в сложившихся обстоятельствах напоминал щелчок гильотины. И двинулась в сторону «подмигивающей» ей тени.  
Впоследствии она с содроганием вспоминала те десять шагов, что ей пришлось преодолеть: мягкая, обманчивая тьма обволакивала её с каким-то подобием любопытства, буквально стелилась ей под ноги и подталкивала её. Странное, приятное чувство умиротворения охватило ее на секунду: будто всё, что происходило с ней, было самым правильным и закономерным событием в её жизни. На секунду она зажмурилась, чтобы унять это неуместное ощущение, и вдруг тьма словно расступилась: Интегра увидела свою цель, оставленное ей отцом наследство, в мельчайших деталях.  
И тут же навеянное тишиной подвала и мистической печатью беспокойство схлынуло. Интегра недоуменно хмыкнула и, уже не таясь и не изобретая для себя никаких поводов, щёлкнула зажигалкой, поставив её на пол.  
Закованный в цепи ряженый труп перед ней, несомненно, принадлежал вампиру: этот вытянутый к макушке череп, этот острый и выдающийся абрис челюсти — Интегра давно научилась определять вампиров по этим крохотным, незаметным для чужого глаза отличиям даже в большой толпе. Поколебавшись (всё-таки, без респиратора и защитных перчаток, ну да ничего, и обычные сойдут), она бесцеремонно ухватила труп за нижнюю челюсть, задрав её на свет: никаких сомнений, вампир. По форме клыков точно не определить, без анализа крови и способностей маловато деталей, но вмятинки на висках… видимо, что-то восточноевропейское. Если бы вились волосы, она бы предположила с определенной долей уверенности Балканы. Но…  
Интегра нахмурилась: она многое повидала и перечитала в дневниках своих предков, но ещё никогда не сталкивалась с тем, чтобы вампир после смерти сохранял хоть какое-то подобие формы. Сушёная мумия — это буквально единственный в своем роде экземпляр? Некая аномалия? Неисследованный образец? Чёрт его разбери, точно не стоит больше его трогать без защиты, на нём могли остаться чумные бактерии средневековых времен! Или…  
Интегра задумчиво разглядывала свою находку. Это — ключ к её защите? Надо полагать, иносказательный? Это единственное, что приходило ей в голову, но отца сложно было назвать персоной романтической и склонной к метафорам, при всей обуявшей его на склоне жизни паранойе он был человеком практичным.  
Но даже он не предсказал, что Интегру захочет подсидеть его родной брат. И раз уж он завещал ей организацию, то предполагал, то она возьмется за изучение всего паранормального с достойным юной отличницы рвением. Значит, эта мумия содержит в себе что-то выдающееся.  
Вдруг её осенило: вирус. У отца не было соответствующих знаний. Возможно, это была находка последних лет его жизни, когда его куда сильнее беспокоила болезнь. Он не успел исследовать этот образец. А этот, вероятно, балканский образец был носителем какой-то редкой болезни, вируса, бактерии! Вот как он должен ей помочь — это протянутая сквозь десятилетия рука помощи. Отец оставил ей идеальный образец для испытаний, используя который она сможет найти средство ещё более эффективное, ещё более смертоносное, чем всё, что она смогла изобрести до этого самостоятельно! С подобной патологией ей работать не доводилось, и одна перспектива будоражила её.  
И как назло — в особняке! И лондонский полигон для испытаний ещё не достроен, перенести испытания туда никак не получится. Развернуть полевую лабораторию в заброшенной комнате для исследований колдовства? Пожалуй. И делать всё это предстоит тайно, в ближайшие несколько месяцев находку придётся скрывать, чтобы не возникло лишних вопросов у рыцарей, у Её Величества…  
Впрочем, эта мумия находилась в целости и сохранности за мистической печатью не мене пятнадцати лет. Каких-то три-четыре месяца она подождет.  
Интегра покинула комнату в полном довольстве собой, чуть ли не сияя от предвкушения. Весь вечер она невпопад отвечала на письма и телефонные звонки, мечтательно улыбалась в потолок и даже несколько раз глупенько хихикнула.  
Её жизнерадостный настрой немного подпортило лишь одно траурное известие: короткое письмо от Найджела Айлендза извещало, что она приглашена на похороны достопочтимого сэра Хью Айлендза, кавалера нескольких орденов и проч. К давнему своему сопернику, который и не подозревал о её амбициях, за столько лет Интегра начала испытывать какое-то подобие тёплых чувств: в конце концов, приятно, когда хоть кто-то тебе противостоит на равных, но это вопрос сентиментальный.  
Дело отлагательств не терпит. И не так много осталось в Совете мест, которые требовали замены, Хью Айлендз был одним из тех, кому нужно было уступить ради её партии. Найджел был готов, и ближайшие несколько месяцев ей предстоит по мере сил и возможностей его утешать, если он, конечно, решится испытывать при ней скорбь.  
На следующий день, с соблюдением всех мер предосторожности, Интегра в одиночку «перевела» подопытный образец в соседнюю небольшую лабораторию по исследованию магических аномалий, обставленную по-средневековому скупо и вульгарно, но что поделать.  
Она совершенно не обратила внимания на то, что оставленный ею труп со вчерашнего дня изменил свою позу. Едва-едва заметно.


	11. Chapter 11

Интегра не знала его имени. За последние несколько секунд она убедилась лишь в том, что его не берут пули, а резаные и колотые раны ему не страшны. Даже в горло, что остановило бы любого другого вампира.  
Интегра знала, что ей положено испытывать страх, но этот рабочий момент отличался от любого другого «происшествия» лишь тем, что эту производственную утечку ей придется ликвидировать самостоятельно. Интегра смотрела ему в глаза, и ум её был холоден, рука тверда, как у опытного дрессировщика. Не первый раз она оставалась с «объектом» один на один, и не первый раз ей доводилось утилизировать особо ретивый образец.  
Вместо ужаса, леденящего кровь и утробу, она чувствовала скорее раздражение. И обиду на отца: его варварское доверие ко всем любимым фокусам и объяснениям оккультистов ввели её в заблуждение. Она ведь действительно возлагала на этот проект надежды. И стоило с первого же дня обратить внимание на свои же странные симптомы!  
Интегра пожертвовала всем своим свободным временем и даже той частью времени рабочего, которое необходимо было Найджелу Айлендзу, цеплявшегося за её крепкую руководящую руку, будто ребенок. Она на время задвинула согласование работ по переносу лаборатории в Лондон. Она даже игнорировала звонки из Пакистана, что её самый верный помощник и последователь Халим, наверное, воспринимал как личное оскорбление: как ей было известно, он никогда не беспокоил госпожу по пустякам, особенно используя для этого телефонный звонок со сменой ключей шифрования. Интегра отменила все встречи по вопросам финансирования и даже проигнорировала последнюю операцию «Хеллсинга», проведенную основной организацией до того бездарно, что ей лично грозила беседа с Её Величеством. Письма от её бразильского коллеги, совещания с министром здравоохранения, выезд на забор проб у последней партии зараженных собак из Ист-Энда, в конце концов!  
Всё это было задвинуто в дальний угол. Интегра перенесла в свою новую лабораторию кушетку и дремала в соседней комнате, засыпая, едва лишь противочумной костюм утилизировался в герметичную емкость. Эта одержимость, эта непонятная тяга быть как можно ближе к мумии теперь, после грома пистолетных выстрелов, ей самой казалась странной, необъяснимой. Теперь Интегра понимала, что последние две недели она провела в каком-то полусне, вялая и апатичная ко всему, включая пищу и сон. Что-то беспрестанно тянуло её к находке, поднимало её с кушетки после двух часов сна, и она, путая ботинки, вставала и плелась в комнату с «сокровищем», зевая с закрытым ртом. Она алчно склонялась над высохшим трупом, ковыряла, потрошила и резала его раз за разом, она столько раз свежевала эту сухую неподатливую плоть, въевшуюся в чёрные, будто обугленные кости, она разве что на зуб его не попробовала, но испытала во всех доступных ей средах и жидкостях, подвергла всем возможным анализам и с нетерпением ждала результатов ПЦР, которые должны были расшифровать штатные генетики и биохимики.  
И чем дольше она занималась этим объектом, тем больше у неё возникало вопросов.  
Во-первых, она все сильнее убеждалась, что мумия… не то чтобы совсем мертва. Вернее, весьма интересными ей казались странные тельца, обнаруженные в пробах тканей: словно какие-то вирусы (бактерии?), населявшие его кровь, до сих пор были живы. Более того, они медленно плодились, используя мумифицированные останки как питательную среду. Ни воздух, ни солнечный свет им не требовались, это представляло интерес само по себе.  
Во-вторых…  
Во-вторых, Интегре все время хотелось прикасаться к нему.  
Это почти машинальное, телесное желание, почти потребность сродни той, что возникает при зуде, при чихе. Лишенное малейшей эмоциональной окраски. У неё — у человека, проработавшего большую часть жизни среди опасных вирусов. У человека, который привык никогда не касаться посторонних поверхностей без перчаток, хотя бы тканевых. Часто в этом своем полусонном состоянии Интегра замечала, что её правая, «нерабочая» рука вдруг оказывается у него на запястье. Или на груди. Или на шее — будто пытается в мёртвых сухих венах нащупать пульс.  
Несвойственный ей жест — даже в постели с Робом Интегра не прикасалась к кому-то со столь потаенным, столь интимным и ищущим чувством: телесность, которой она никогда не знала, будоражила её нервы, щекотала их изнутри. Словно близкий контакт, прикосновение (мягкое, ещё мягче) могли обнажить саму суть этого мертвеца. Интегра одёргивала себя. Она даже заглянула в отцовские записи, надеясь разыскать там какой-нибудь оберег от сглаза, раз уж она оказалась на мистической территории. Она даже носила в кармане раскрытое зеркальце — всё бестолку.  
Какая-то её часть просто отказывалась верить в то, что все эти средневековые ухищрения действуют лучше научных изысканий. Это было ошибкой, ведь правила техники безопасности написаны чьей-то кровью — даже если тому, кого убило в лаборатории, они кажутся идиотскими, нелепыми и излишними, это их не отменяет. Наверное, стоило запастись святой водой. Надеть распятие. Помолиться несколько раз или начертить на лбу перевернутый крест.  
Тогда бы она не оказалась бы на этой мумии верхом.  
Будоражащее влечение, зов от плоти к плоти. Увлечённая своими изысканиями, Интегра не почувствовала, как дыхание её участилось, как над верхней губой выступил пот, как губы жадно приоткрылись. Она не заметила, что в руке её больше нет ни скальпеля, ни предметных стёкол, что она откинула в сторону крючки для ребер. В какой-то момент разумная её часть, пережившая множество командировок на Ближний восток, лишившаяся ненужных сантиментов, похоронившая Роба Уолша и принявшая как нечто неизбежное предательство родного дяди, словно отделилась от неё. Интегра с любопытством смотрела на саму себя со стороны. Вот она одним ловким, невесомым движением вспрыгивает на стол. Вот она седлает этот труп верхом, так что сухие кости трещат под её коленками. Вот её рука, всё ещё скованная талькированной перчаткой, ложится на то место, где у мумии когда-то был живот — она чувствует даже сквозь латекс впадину, оставшуюся от рассечения. Чья-то опытная рука распорола это тело от паха до самых ключиц, раскрыла его наружу, словно выпотрошив незрелый цветочный бутон, и наспех заштопала внутренности, распихав их в этот сосуд как попало. Вот этот шрам — длинный, косой, выпуклый. Заскорузлые края старого шрама. Этот вампир умирал медленно. Этот вампир пережил вивисекцию. Этот вампир — она узнавала его с нового ракурса, в новом качестве. Вот его шея — передавленная и стиснутая временем и тлением, но и на ней виден шрам, полоса ровная и чёткая, словно от ножа. Вот его челюсть — изуродованная Становлением куда сильнее, чем ей доводилось видеть. У вампиров обычно остаётся привычная человеческому глазу верхняя пара клыков, но этот экземпляр отличился — все его зубы сменились на клыки. Все до единого. И время отполировало их до блеска. Со стороны Интегра видела свою слабую, одурманенную улыбку. Видела, как пальцы уверенно обводят эти клыки, каждый из них, по одному, по очереди, с каким-то подобием сладострастия. Видела она и тоненькую зазубрину, которая зацепила её перчатку. И разорвала кожу на её пальце.  
Эти клыки, как вскоре узнает Интегра, остротой превосходили некоторые медицинские инструменты. Он после скажет ей: некоторые вампиры куда чаще пробуют свою собственную кровь, не чужую… госпожа.  
«Госпожа».  
Звон в ушах от выстрела заглушил это слово, Интегра поначалу и вовсе не обратила на него внимания: она мгновенно отреагировала на движение.  
Но это слово было. Безжизненное тело, мертвое тело — оно исторгло это слово из пергаментно сухих губ. Исторгло и распахнуло глаза, но не на самом теле — вокруг него. Десятки, сотни красных глаз.  
Труп поднимался толчками, словно от ударов тока — сперва задёргались ноги, потом скрючились и распялились суставчатые уродливо подвижные руки, изогнувшись против законов анатомии во все стороны. Он не успел сесть, а Интегра уже расстреляла магазин и сухо, деловито потянулась за следующим. «Эксперимент, очевидно, неудачный», — подумала она, чувствуя ту самую зарождающуюся ярость и удивительно сильную боль в пальце.  
Рана пульсировала в такт отдаче: Интегра разрядила пистолет ещё раз, пока тьма в лаборатории сгущалась всё сильнее. «Способный ублюдок», — подумала она, постепенно отступая к двери и с некоторым отвращением наблюдая, как у трупа отрастают глаза. Как поверх оголившихся костей скул нарастают мышцы. Как извивается длинный, такой же, как руки, подвижный язык. Как плоть срастается с кожаным костюмом — быстро, куда быстрее, чем Интегра успевала отступать. Сотни красных глаз на стенах и потолке уже не пугали её — теперь она точно знала, что столкнулась с карпатским вампиром, у тех внушение было едва ли не главной «фишкой». Кем бы он ни был, даже в мумифицированном состоянии свой талант гипнотизера он не растерял. Куда сильнее Интегру напрягало, что он…  
Он будто и не чувствовал выстрелов. Судорожно дёргающееся и хрипящее тело свалилось со стола, распласталось по полу, будто огромный паук. Седые волосы его медленно наливались чернотой и извивались в такт движениям хозяина. Они ползли по полу к Интегре — как и он сам. Дверь за её спиной захлопнулась, дверная ручка с яростным металлическим скрежетом провернулась и треснула. Замигали наперебой лампочки. По одной, с жалостным треньканьем начали рваться пробирки на столе.  
Интегра сорвала капюшон чумного костюма: о последствиях, если они будут, она ещё успеет подумать. Она дотянулась до второй сменной обоймы на столике, перезарядила пистолет и навела его на цель. Стрелять Интегра более не спешила: досадно, что всё случилось не в соседней лаборатории с ядами. Она успела бы нейтрализовать цель еще до того, как та скатилась бы с кушетки. Она сосредоточенно перебирала в памяти все оккультные способы обезоружить вампира, и как назло на ум не шло ничего. Она слишком отвыкла полагаться на эти архаичные методы. Значит, три пули в глаз, если приблизится на нужную дистанцию. Или в зубы. Зубы — самая чувствительная, самая тонкая и нежная структура у вампиров.  
А он приблизился. Обугленное ссохшееся месиво обросло кожей и мясом. Вампир оказался молодым мужчиной, с резкими и отталкивающими чертами лица: было в нём что-то нервное, что-то порочное и спесивое. Он смотрел на Интегру не мигая, и теперь, когда очарование загадки растаяло вместе со всеми её надеждами, Интегра буквально чувствовала, как он давит на её сознание этим взглядом. Сопротивляться этому, впрочем, было несложно. Как Интегра поймет впоследствии, он и не пытался загипнотизировать её всерьез. Так, слегка прощупывал её способности. Исследовал. Узнавал.  
Он так и не выпрямился, но по его скрюченной позе читался огромный, какой-то неправдоподобный рост. Он был ужасающе худ и тонок, сквозь бледную кожу буквально можно было рассмотреть каждую чёрную вену. И он не трогал её. Не нападал.  
Прошла томительно долгая минута. Интегре казалось, что она вошла в вольер со служебным доберманом, который не определился без офицерской команды, загрызть незнакомца или просто сбить его с ног. Она прикидывала. Что нападать он будет с её левой стороны — как и большинство правшей. Попытается вцепиться ей в волосы с одной стороны и рёбра с другой. Дальше захват, укус, перелом шейных позвонков. Интегра подосадовала, что нож остался под чумным костюмом — до него было долго и неудобно тянуться. Потрошить таких молодчиков в прыжке, «поймав на руку», она научилась на тех же самых собаках.  
Неожиданно он… хмыкнул. С каким-то недоверием, наклонив голову набок и даже покачав ею: мол, ну и ну, чего только ни встретишь. А после этого… преклонил колено.  
— Я ожидал, что встреча наша пройдет при других обстоятельствах. Приношу свои искренние извинения за беспокойство, которое я причинил, и за ущерб, который вы из-за меня понесли… госпожа.  
Голос его звучал невнятно, ватно и глухо, словно горло его было забито землёй. Волосы его упали на пол и грязными ручейками заструились в сторону её, Интегры, ботинок: было в этом что-то подобострастное и отвратительное.  
— Как ты меня назвал? — сухо спросила Интегра, не опуская пистолет.  
— Единственным доступным мне способом. Прошу простить, я не имею чести знать ваше имя, госпожа, — ответил он. — Впредь я буду обращаться к вам так, как вам будет угодно.  
Поколебавшись, Интегра протянула пистолет и стволом приподняла его подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо.  
Она привыкла доверять не интуиции, но фактам, и понятия не имела, как себя вести с таким вот экземпляром. Факты упрямо подсказывали ей, что вампир просто издевается и тянет время перед атакой. И возникшая из ниоткуда убежденность, что он её не тронет — не опасный ли это фантом восточноевропейского происхождения в ее голове?  
Тем не менее, вместо того, чтобы несколько раз прострелить ему горло, Интегра спросила:  
— Кто ты и как тебя зовут?  
Он клыкасто, дёргано усмехнулся — что-то болезненное, нервное было в нем, словно одним своим вопросом она причинила ему боль.  
— Алукард. Так меня называли ваши предки, моя госпожа. Я слуга вашего рода — ваш покорный слуга. И я хочу знать, — он выдержал небольшую театральную паузу, чтобы продолжить, как ей показалось, с угрозой, — чего вы изволите?  
Интегра опустила руку — и его голова безвольно упала на грудь. Он снова склонился перед ней, и даже для декадентствующего вампира это было как-то чересчур.  
Пока что Интегра изволила только закурить, и желательно не одну сигарету.  
И хорошенько, очень крепко подумать и поразмыслить над произошедшим.


	12. Chapter 12

Интегра не знала ни единого подобного прецедента в обобщённой практике своего семейства. Более того, всю собранную за столетие информацию необходимо было хотя бы частично пересматривать и конструктивно дополнять из-за вмешательства стороннего элемента.  
Это логично, размышляла Интегра, накручивая прядь волос на указательный палец, я и сама дошла до экспериментов на живых экземплярах: построение моделей хорошо лишь до первого столкновения. «Но мне и в голову не пришло бы сотрудничество. Коллаборационизм», — неприязненно думала Интегра, поглядывая на своего нового собеседника.  
Он упорно настаивал на некоем подобии сотрудничества, уходившем корнями ещё в историю её деда. Называл её госпожой и хозяйкой, бубнил что-то о магическом диктате. Он действительно выполнял приказы, даже членовредительские: разумеется, Интегра сразу же проверила границы дозволенного, приказав ему сперва отрубить себе кисть, а потом и вскрыть горло. «Удивительные регенерационные особенности тканей», — удивилась она тогда. И отметила, что он не колебался ни секунды. Налицо были психические отклонения: голова его была забита всевозможными философскими лозунгами и самопровозглашениями, немыслимыми теориями относительно антагонистического начала чудовищ и человечества. Попахивало экзальтированными католическими бреднями, да и сам вампир подтвердил, что при жизни побывал и католиком тоже. И громче всех кричал о сожжении Лютера. И в качестве православного отличился гонениями на еврейских ростовщиков. И…  
Интегра осадила его жестом: менее всего ее интересовали полумифические россказни. Объект со всей очевидностью потерялся во времени, был психически болен ещё при жизни и мог выдумать себе любое происхождение в любую из эпох. Анализ его костей и накопленного в них вещества косвенно указывал на пятнадцатый век, но с тем же успехом он мог наесться мышьяка и свинца в восемнадцатом, еще при жизни. Да и у вампиров чуть иначе протекал метаболизм из-за особенностей питания и образа жизни крестьян и скота до изобретения антибиотиков.  
Он постоянно путался в показаниях. То выходило, будто он служил трём Хеллсингам до неё, то двум. Он с глубоким почтением отозвался об Уолтере и, как ей показалось, встретил новость о его смерти с некоторой грустью. Но Уолтер был для него нахрапистым наглым мальчишкой и молодым мужчиной, этаким ходоком и повесой — он мог путать и его с кем-то ещё. Так, он вообще ничего не мог сообщить о дяде Ричарде, что было странным само по себе. Интегра теперь жалела, что в своё время не попросила Роба провести небольшую выемку документов у покойного дяди, чтобы ознакомиться и с его дневниками тоже. Что-то ей теперь подсказывало, что и дядя Ричард таинственным образом о вампире в подвале своего особняка не знал ничего. Или позабыл.  
Об обстоятельствах своего сотрудничества с её семьей и его особенностях он рассказывал нехотя, перескакивая с темы на тему. Первые двадцать лет общения с Абрахамом, например, в его изложении напоминали абсурдный бред с провалами в событиях на десятки лет. Он твёрдо помнил, что и как делал, начиная с событий Первой мировой. Он подтвердил убеждение Интегры, что любая война, особенно настолько масштабная, очень выгодна для любых немёртвых, потому что в кровавой мясорубке никто не замечает нескольких десятков или даже сотен лишних трупов с разорванными глотками. Его использовали для патрулирования города, а также… кто бы мог подумать, для работы по установлению шпионского контингента (исключительно в качестве джентльменской услуги Королевской семье). Это он припоминал твёрдо, мол, на самой заре века паранойя между странами была столь накалённой, что от неё можно было прикуривать. А способности к чтению мыслей и внушению у него были воистину впечатляющие, это он доказал на самой Интегре.  
И это, как он утверждал, скромно потупив глаза, вовсе не его заслуга — это достижение семейства Хеллсингов.  
Интегре все время приходилось напоминать себе о сверхъестественной природе вампиров. За годы, что он провела, изучая немёртвых, они превратились для неё в понятные и в чем-то даже простецкие биологические организмы, со своими причудливыми мутациями, но всё ещё остававшиеся податливыми к изучению. Она давно перестала спрашивать и выяснять детали, всё чаще встречая вампиров обездвиженными, распятыми и подготовленными к вивисекции или введению экспериментального препарата. Вера была её помощником, в божественный замысел красиво и непринужденно укладывалась даже сложность человеческого организма, его нелепость и атавистичность: пути господни ведь неисповедимы, назовите это провидением или эволюцией, разница казуистическая. Но вера никогда не вела её за собой, не держала её за руку и не тащила по ухабам превратностей жизни.  
Этого вампира — вела. Религиозные фанатики одинаковы по своей сути, какими знаками их ни обвешивай. Вероятно, влияние эпохи, в которую он родился и пережил Становление. И сейчас, повинуясь своему безумию, этот вампир верил в Человечество. В конкретных его представителей.  
Интегра дотошно выспрашивала у него все детали его «причащения»: так вампир это называл. Абрахам Ван Хельсинг в его рассказах представал пытливым ученым, представления которого были сформированы и метафизикой в том числе: покуда профессор Ван Хельсинг имел дело с нечистью настоящей, его коллеги веселились на вечеринках Алистера Кроули, вертели столы и будоражились о всех возможных шарлатанов конца викторианской эпохи. Естественнонаучный гений профессора сомнениям не подлежал: он препарировал природу Алукарда, буквально вывернув того наизнанку, с его же позволения. Более того, вампир любезно указал Интегре на несколько кирпичиков в подвале, где она его нашла, за которыми она обнаружила по какой-то причине спрятанные дневники профессора. Время, к сожалению, не пощадило большую часть его записей, но та, что сохранилась, была весьма любопытна и указывала на то, что и Абрахаму не чужды были эксперименты. Он испытал на вампире буквально все доступные ему химические препараты, будь ему доступны радий и полоний, он и их бы ввел вампиру в кровь. Более того, не без ноток самодовольства поведал ей Алукард, в переписке с супругами Кюри её славный дедушка состоял, но как-то у них не срослось научное сотрудничество. Вероятно, не сошлись на почве религиозных мировоззрений.  
Сам он никак не мог объяснить метаморфозы своего организма. Если верить ему, то первые несколько веков посмертия он ничем особенным не выделялся из сонмища таких же, как он, мертвецов. Бродил по лесам, отъедался во время крупных воин, нехотя социализировался в индустриальную эпоху, отрастил себе фальшивую биографию, представлялся аристократом от любых побочных габсбургских веток, присваивал себе заброшенные замки в Трансильвании и окрестностях, стыдливо избегая родных валашских наделов — сам на себя наложил епитимью за то, что стал плохим человеком после смерти. Выл на луну, оборачивался изредка волком, настрогал несколько десятков таких же слуг, вырезал несколько крупных зажиточных семейств, от скуки начал кататься по Европе на присвоенные у убитых капиталы. И как-то раз в Лондоне встретил её деда.  
Сам Алукард о событии, перевернувшем его посмертие, говорил не иначе как с придыханием: какие-то новые, неслыханные горизонты открылись ему после успехов профессора Ван Хельсинга. «Я научился гипнотизировать самого себя», — так он это объяснял, буквально.  
Ещё какая-то чушь про внутренний мир, о потёмках вампирской души, о том, как он в этих самых потёмках искал и находил сотни, тысячи, миллионы загубленных душ, и они становились его личным оружием, его копьем и пращой. Мол, без оккультной науки профессора и половина была бы недоступна, он стал абсолютно всемогущ, ведь у Абрахама в прямом смысле слова были ключи от Ада, он знал в него дорогу и регулярно открывал её для своего преданного слуги.  
Интегра поначалу пыталась конспектировать этот бред. Но он был таким же путаным, как записи деда. Если верить рассказам Алукарда, тот не просто так покинул обжитое голландское королевство, с ним приключилась очень неудобная история, в которой в кровавую кашу смешались демоны, жертвоприношения, торги лично с Сатаной. Алукард подтверждал: последний действительно существует, в мире он присутствует незримо, однако каждому слабому и ничтожному он предлагает сделку. Её дед был не по зубам властелину тьмы, профессор был слишком жаден, чтобы кому-то предложить собственную душу.  
Куда больше её интересовали возможные связи Алукарда с… да со всеми, если подумать.  
Выходит, почесывала она лоб кончиком карандаша, в курсе были сэр Айлендз и Её Величество. Последняя даже испытывала к Алукарду некие тёплые чувства: то ли жалость, то ли благосклонность. Принцесса была слишком юна, когда Алукард, по приказу её отца, вызволял её из какого-то страшного приключения с похищением и требованием выкупа.  
Более он никого не мог назвать. Насколько он мог судить со своей стороны, её отец питал к нему исключительную неприязнь, вампир в подчинении был для него обузой, страшным грехом на сердце и тяжёлым бременем на совести. И если по молодости он ещё использовал его способности для решения «нюансов», то с годами… с годами Алукард оказался в подвале. Показная лихость и небрежность Хозяина сменились раздражением и даже злостью. По каким-то своим мотивам он не стал убивать его. Заточение было наказанием, горьким и тяжёлым, исключительно за его, Алукарда, природу. Но он всё понимал.  
Дед же и вовсе относился к нему как к станку для отработки оккультных знаний. При нем Алукард большую часть времени проводил на операционном столе, ассистируя профессору и придерживая собственные выпадающие кишки. Он прислуживал семействам Сьюардов, Моррисов и Харкеров, выполняя их мелкие поручения. Но по большей части он сидел в подвале. Наслаждался новыми способностями. Открывал в себе раба человеческого гения — невероятно увлекательное занятие!  
После этих рассказов беспокойство на сердце у Интегры слегка улеглось: ей была невыносима, даже омерзительна сама мысль, что её отец прибегал к использованию таких вот инструментов. У любой оправданной жестокости есть предел, за которым она обращается натуральным скотством, и вампир был для Интегры именно этим пределом.  
Но нет, со слов вампира, который страшно терзался бестолковым своим положением при её отце, Артур Хеллсинг дошёл до потребности создавать организацию самостоятельно, после всех чудовищных происшествий с немёртвыми, что ему довелось повидать во время и после Войны. И не просто так вампир отправился в утиль. Как ни разу не были использованы после Нагасаки и Хиросимы атомные бомбы в военных действиях, так и он был слишком непредсказуемым, слишком смертоносным и попросту отвратительным оружием. Его держали про запас, «на складе». Но, в отличие от ядерных ракет, о его существовании все сопричастные предпочитали или молчать, или попросту забыть.  
Она специально уточнила у него, в курсе ли о его существовании Шелби Пенвуд: нет, госпожа, хотя этот маленький смешной человечек был бы счастлив прикоснуться к могуществу вашего деда. Сэр Айлендз, насколько он мог судить, не умел разбалтывать секреты физически. А Её Величество… в ней Интегра иногда чувствовала родственную душу. В их редких и мимолетных диалогах иногда проскальзывало это гадливое, едкое отношение к «тварям».  
Относительно дяди Алукард развёл руками: причины размолвки между двумя братьями были ему неизвестны. Он стёр память о себе младшему брату, во-первых, потому что старший приказал это сделать. А во-вторых, потому что тот был никчемным человеком, той ещё тварью и едва ли заслуживал того, чтобы о нём в принципе разговаривала госпожа.  
Госпожа, госпожа, госпожа…  
Интегра отыскала в записях деда подходящую её запросам пентаграмму, запечатала Алукарда в той же самой комнате, где пробудила его, на что тот любезно, с неизменным оскалом, намекнул, что вообще-то достаточно было простого приказа.  
— Если вам так близки военные аналогии, — многозначительно произнес он, — то вы для меня никак не младше генерала. А я всего лишь солдат.  
— Ты читал мои мысли? — холодно уточнила Интегра.  
— Я вижу это по вашей выправке, — то ли соврал, то ли подметил Алукард.  
Интегра, разумеется, ни на грош не поверила: армейская субординация слабо походила на экстатическую рабскую привязанность, которую он испытывал. Его лизоблюдство выглядело тем омерзительнее, чем очевиднее в нём проглядывало нетерпение: вампир чего-то ждал от неё.  
Казалось, что за почти полвека, проведенные в темнице, из которой его «извлекали» исключительно по самым крупным происшествиям и трагедиям, он должен был хотя бы поинтересоваться, что произошло в мире. Насколько далеко шагнуло человечество со времен Холодной Войны и Вьетнамской Кампании, которые он ещё хоть как-то помнил. Мог бы припомнить свою родную глушь и хотя бы вскользь о ней что-нибудь спросить. Мог бы хотя бы попросить газету, пусть и полную незнакомых имен. Но нет, мир его не интересовал вовсе.  
Худосочный ломкий скелет, скрючившийся на кушетке в неудобной позе, он интересовался исключительно ею. Он явно читал её мысли. Можно сказать, черпал из них информацию полными пригоршнями. Все время задавал дурацкие вопросы о её детстве, о каких-то мелочах и деталях, которые показались бы стыдными человеку, с которым не работали по преодолению любых комплексов в диалогах с неудобными собеседниками. Эпатажный шутничок, этакий клоун водится при любом серьёзном политике, отвлекает на себя внимание по действительно важным вопросам.  
Интегра была слишком ошарашена самим фактом существования подобного союза, и, признаться, просто не представляла, что с Алукардом делать… пока.  
Пока — у неё появилась уникальная возможность узнать кое-что о своих предках, но главное — о методах их работы. И дед, конечно, в этом смысле отличился. Сумрачный немецкий гений мог только позавидовать его изобретательности и даже некоторой утончённости в работе. У него была цель. И, возможно, именно из-за него одним вечером Интегра спросила его в лоб:  
— Ты знаешь, чем я занимаюсь?  
— Предположу, что вы называете это справедливостью, моя госпожа, — усмехнулся Алукард, к её удивлению, отнюдь не весело.  
— Называла, когда меня душил юношеский максимализм. Но это время осталось далеко позади.  
— Иные люди ищут свой рай на земле до самой своей смерти, с юношеской пылкостью, кою они просто не могут перерасти, — с грустью ответил Алукард.  
Видимо, какой-то очередной заскок. Неважно.  
— Ты знаешь мои методы? — продолжила Интегра.  
— Полагаю, не все. Но их часть, — склонил он голову. — Если вы полагаете, что для этого мне нужны были ваши мысли, вы ошибаетесь, моя госпожа. Я вижу это в вашей руке. Вижу в ваших глазах. Я знавал когда-то одного такого же человека, как вы. И путь его был окончен весьма жалко.  
Между ними ненадолго повисла неловкая тишина, нарушаемая лишь шорохом её тихих шагов.  
— Ты знаешь, что я сейчас сделаю, — сказала она спокойно.  
Эта его короткая нелепая жизнь была недолгой отсрочкой. Он удовлетворил её интерес, перевернул страницы её семейной истории. Интегра холодно, мельком посмотрела на вампира, заряжая пистолет. Она уже успела понять, что он не окажет никакого сопротивления, будет покорен в силу своего сумасшествия. Тем лучше: Интегра устала тратить на него время.  
Из записей деда Интегра поняла, что на вампира будут действовать лишь определённые пули: и дело было не в их калибре, а в способе их изготовления. Ей понадобилось серебро определенной пробы, освящённое по католическому обряду (сколько излишней помпы), расплавленное из нескольких крестов, а также пузырёк святой воды и осиновый кол, заранее собственноручно подготовленный и обожжённый. Интегре пришлось читать над ним молитвы почти два вечера. Сколько архаизмов.  
Она ожидала, что он встретит ее волю, раскинув в стороны руки и жертвенно запрокинув голову: нечто подобное рисовалось ей в его поведении, эта дикая необузданная театральщина, этот фарс. К её удивлению, он впервые за все время их знакомства посмотрел на неё мрачно, неприятно и криво усмехнувшись.  
— Вы не представляете себе, как я этого жду, — сказал он. — Мой восторг от вашей крови не мог быть бесконечным.  
Вампир согнулся в три погибели, чтобы уткнуться лбом в дуло её пистолета, и посмотрел на неё снизу вверх, этим неприятным подначивающим взглядом. Эта странная дерзость, этот вызов — что-то новое в его поведении.  
— Настало время подтвердить ваши слова и намерения действием, госпожа.  
Интегра нажала на спусковой крючок три раза подряд, не заколебавшись ни на секунду.  
Когда пороховой дым рассеялся, а звон в её ушах поулёгся (не помогли даже заранее подготовленные беруши), Интегра некоторое время смотрела, как трепыхается в гортани его язык: верхнюю часть черепа снесло напрочь. Она подтолкнула судорожно дёргающееся тело в грудь, повалив на кушетку, примерилась колом чуть ниже мечевидного отростка и приготовилась со всей силы налечь на него…  
…как вдруг на её руку легла его ладонь.  
— Боюсь, моя госпожа, мы с вами в патовой ситуации, — со смешком произнес его голос — и отсутствие половины черепа для него преградой не стало. — Я предполагал, что это возможно, но теперь уверяю вас наверняка.  
Он встал, почти соскочил с места, вздернул её за руку, вывернув плечо. Его лицо было так близко, что Интегру вдруг замутило от запаха крови и мертвечины, которыми от него несло.  
— Такая, как вы, попросту не сможет меня убить, — заявил он, дергая её из стороны в сторону.  
И во весь голос, запрокинув голову, расхохотался, широко раззявив свою клыкастую уродливую пасть.


	13. Chapter 13

Интегра не знала, что делать. Пожалуй, впервые с момента обретения полной свободы.  
Он отпустил её. Очень быстро. Буквально шваркнул ее об пол, как ребенок, наигравшийся с куклой, и в падении Интегра вывихнула плечо: то самое, которое когда-то повредил выстрел. Она скорчилась от боли буквально на секунду, приготовилась к удару под дых или по ребрам, сгруппировалась, перекатилась и быстро вскочила на ноги…  
Чтобы увидеть его гордо выпрямленную спину. Она думала, что первым делом вампир бросится бежать, выломает дверь. Пойдет и перевернет у неё на глазах вверх дном весь особняк. Но нет: он просто уселся на ту же кушетку, где лежал во время её допросов, и нарочито повернулся к ней спиной, демонстративно, как-то даже оскорбленно замолчав и сложив руки на груди. Более того, он не разговаривал с ней и впредь, будто язык проглотил.  
Интегра не ограничилась лишь этой попыткой. Ей понадобилось время, чтобы разыскать в одной из запертых комнат магического арсенала полуторный меч, привезённый дедушкой с родины. Причудливая вязь на его лезвии напоминала обычное украшение, но за узорами скрывалась викканская формула: этим лезвием голову нечисти можно было буквально прижечь, если она правильно прочла. В последнем Интегра немного сомневалась: от накатившей злости у неё так разболелась голова, что перед глазами все буквально поплыло.  
Интегра не слишком ладила с холодным оружием: ножи всегда казались ей эффективными разве что при добыче информации «с использованием методов третьей степени», да при разделке мяса, пистолет — лучшее оружие ближнего боя. Тем не менее, ей хватило сноровки один раз рубануть от плеча к плечу, так, что тело зазвенело от удара о кости. Лезвие вгрызлось в позвонки и прошло сквозь плоть туго, неохотно. В подвале резко завоняло палёным мясом и жжёной костью, голова вампира с глухим стуком упала на пол и откатилась в угол, вращая белками широко распахнутых глаз.  
Тело, покачавшись на кушетке секунду-другую, медленно встало и наощупь побрело за своей головой. Он демонстративно снял с щеки налипшую паутину, прежде чем одним небрежным и ловким движением приладить её на полагающееся место. Сломанный от удара о пол нос принял свои прежние, тонкие и будто ножом вырезанные очертания. Не проронив ни слова, Алукард уселся на прежнее место. Странным образом зарастающая рана на шее напоминала Интегре высунутый проказником язык.  
Последующие несколько часов Интегра помнила смутно. Кажется, она переполошила весь особняк, но никто из наёмных работников не посмел приблизиться к подвальной двери.  
Интегра перепробовала всё: в ход пошли все режущие и колющие предметы, до которых она смогла дотянуться, все ножи и иглы, щипцы и пилы. Она вогнала в его глазницу долото для вскрытия черепа. Она буквально раскромсала его на куски пилой для вскрытия грудной клетки. Она рвала его тело на части крючками для рёбер. Вконец ошалев от ярости, она даже попыталась его поджечь в дезинфекционном корыте.  
Алукард послушно двигался вслед за её рукой. Порой ей казалось, что он услужливо подставляет ей руки, ноги, гениталии, язык и глаза. Словно мягкая игрушка в руках обозлённого ребенка, он был бессловесен и мягок. Взгляд его был пустой, она точно заглядывала в красные матовые пуговицы. Она смогла остановиться, лишь когда кровь из в десятый раз вскрытого горла резко и почти больно хлестанула её по глазам.  
Интегра отшатнулась, зарычав от глухой ярости, и принялась тереть глаза, пошатываясь на месте. Алукард смотрел на неё. Кровь в его горле булькала и пузырилась. И она начинала втягиваться в его тело вспять.  
Помолчав некоторое время, машинально отирая щёку, лоб и волосы, Интегра развернулась и вышла. Алукард сам закрыл дверь в лабораторию за её спиной и вернулся на свое прежнее место, раздражающе тихий, спокойный и… абсолютно неуязвимый.  
Всю оставшуюся ночь Интегра нервно ходила по комнате, курила, злословила, то и дело кидалась в душ, где принималась оттирать себя мочалкой до красных пятен, до синяков. Кожу будто жгло в том месте, где её коснулась кровь вампира, её вкус всё время мерещился на языке, щипал глаза, забивался металлической вонью в нос, а хлюпающий звук её вяз в памяти. Она успокоилась лишь на рассвете, когда гнев её, порожденный непониманием и злостью на это непонимание, иссякли. Убрав волосы под полотенце, Интегра задумчиво курила, щурясь на стремительно выкатывающийся из-за горизонта шар новорождённого солнца.  
Она заставляла себя вспоминать полевой испытательный центр в Китсе: уникальная в своем роде операция, которую ей помогла осуществить та самая смышленая девица из Министерства, мисс Блиц. У неё был настоящий талант к убеждению, она смогла какими-то неведомыми Интегре путями пройти все кордоны согласований и предоставить в её распоряжение грант на поставку сложных комплексных вакцин на всей территории Великобритании. Мисс Блиц, смотревшая на неё снизу вверх с глазами полными обожания, ворковала, что не стоит бояться антимонопольного ведомства. Кто посмеет усомниться в полезности того, что делается на благо всего человечества, мисс Хеллсинг. Вы поступаете абсолютно правильно. Первая партия прививок будет поставлена в Британские школы буквально через несколько месяцев. А если они пройдут буквально парочку собеседований в нужных кругах, то даже при нашей жизни мы сможем добиться массовой вакцинации всего населения бывших Колоний! Представьте, как сладко вы будете спать на склоне своих лет, что вы будете вспоминать?  
Она думала о сотнях и сотнях привитых собак, об оставшихся после этой вакцинации кучках пепла, о несметном количестве немёртвых, сгинувших по своим норам, смешавшихся с землей. Интегра хотела с помощью Найджела Айлендза пробить поставки этих вакцин куда-нибудь в Восточную Европу. В любую другую страну, где нет практики усыпления бездомных животных. Поставлять её на безвозмездной основе в приюты, а потом этих животных, отмытых и кастрированных, будут десятками выпускать в те же трущобы, где водились точно такие же немёртвые. Корректирующие вакцины в зависимости от специфики региона. И новая программа, о которой она задумалась сейчас, которая может дать плоды несколько десятков лет спустя, но всё же: что насчет генно-модифицированных животных? Необязательно же сражаться одними лишь вирусами, почему бы не запустить работу и в этом направлении?  
Она думала о Круглом столе, где она по-прежнему занимала скромный стульчик в трех местах от председателя, о его инициативах, которые всё ещё выглядели такими разобщенными и спорными, но на деле… На деле и Её Величество не молодела. И, возможно, ей уже не хватало той остроты зрения, которая была у неё раньше, чтобы поддерживать горение воюющих сторон.  
Интегра заставляла себя думать об экспериментальной сыворотке, которую они практически довели до ума и несколько раз опробовали в «критических» условиях Становления вне лабораторных стен. Вирус вампиризма обратим. Они теснили его со всех сторон, выжимали из человеческих тел, предотвращали его сыворотками и прививками. Корь, полиомиелит, оспа — побеждённые человечеством заболевания. Вампиризму предстояло стать одним из них в самом ближайшем будущем.  
Интегра вспоминала Роба, глаза которого горели так ярко, когда он говорил о будущем без этих тварей на их родной земле. И теперь, только теперь она понимала, что одной лишь родной землей можно было не ограничиваться. Весь мир мог быть очищен. Она — меч, которым будет разрублен этот узел.  
Интегра задумчиво подошла к письменному столу и сделала несколько телефонных звонков, а после открыла электронную почту и задумалась над письмом: ей предстояло сделать весьма солидное денежное предложение, но стабфонд компании это позволял. В крайнем случае, Хасану и его ребятам предстояло отработать ещё один крупный заказ для Британской армии в Пакистане. Она специально придерживала свой ответ по одному предложению, чтобы выгоднее его разыграть. Как чувствовала.  
Во всех её исследованиях последние годы был сделан колоссальный скачок вперед. И не только из-за притока финансирования, лоббистских связей на самом верху, личной симпатии Найджела Айлендза, который в последние годы всё сильнее напирал на «расцвет её красоты» и какие-то матримониальные планы в её отношении (над которыми она крепко размышляла). Её тайным и открытым интересом более десяти лет были видные учёные: биологи, генетики, специалисты-вирусологи. Её команда была многонациональна, Интегра, научившаяся за годы своих командировок и разговорному фарси, и одному их диалектов урду, и немного хинди, с радостью и распростертыми объятиями привечала индийских специалистов, японских, британских, уделяя особое внимание коллегам из не столь давно развалившегося Союза: последние были буквальной находкой, а главное, стоили дешевле всех прочих при полной отдаче. Её команда работала слаженно, идеологически, стройно. Одного ей не хватало: творческого зерна, той самой капли гениальности, которая оживляет любую команду специалистов высочайшего класса.  
Эту каплю гениальности, к сожалению, она никак не могла завлечь к себе из Бразилии.  
Доктора Цауберера она открыла для себя на одной из международных конференций по вирусологии. Сам он с докладами не выступал, но писал комментарии на отдельные статьи, едкие, полные тонких наблюдений и неудобных вопросов. Он мог буквально разгромить любого оппонента, и тем страннее было для Интегры, что свои работы он публиковал на какие-то совершенно невнятные темы о бактериях, которые размножаются на определенных грибах в условиях высокогорья. Интегра разыскала через научные публикации его контакты, завела переписку и была совершенно очарована уровнем его познаний. Такой консультант был бы просто неоценимым приобретением в её конторе!  
Интегра перепробовала буквально всё: сухой диалог из скупых фактов, лесть, мольбы, не прибегала она лишь к угрозам. Доктор Цауберер выдерживал в своих письмах неизменно восторженный тон. Сыпал в её адрес комплементы. Но речи о переезде не вёл, а на все намеки реагировал патетически: он, видите ли, кристально честен со своим работодателем (фармацевтическая компания “MM”, судя по оборотам, мелкое предприятие). Ещё и все эти внутренние проблемы: как оставить нанимателя, когда в Бразилии что ни день, пытаются то национализировать, то рэкитировать любое предприятие! Ужасно, мисс. Просто ужасно! Тем более наш с вами общий вопрос столь специфичен и тонок…  
Доктор Цауберер был одним из посвящённых. Причём агитацию и пропаганду в его случае проводила не сама Интегра.  
Однажды она не выдержала и, наплевав на свою занятость, решила провести переговоры лично, заодно прощупать почву относительно одного конфликта на границе Венесуэлы, где могли пригодиться её профессиональные навыки. Она буквально вынудила доктора на встречу, которую тот назначил глубоким вечером в одном захолустном ресторанчике, чуть ли не на самой границе фавел. Столь странный выбор времени объяснился его внешним видом: доктор оказался альбиносом. Белокожим, почти прозрачным, желтоглазым и блёклым, точно лист бумаги. Рукопожатие, тем не менее, у него было уверенное и крепкое.  
Стоило ей начать разговор и задать несколько наводящих вопросов о некоторых вирусах и заболеваниях, как его мягкий, рассеянный взгляд, беззащитность которого лишь усиливалась бифокальными очками, вдруг стал почти непреклонным.  
Он положил свою длиннопалую, острую, точно клин, ладонь поверх ее руки, спросил её срывающимся, зазвеневшим голосом:  
— Мисс Хеллен… я верно понимаю, что природа ваших вопросов неслучайна? Вы изучаете… не вполне нормальные проявления природы? Далекие от человеческой, но похожие на неё.  
Интегра медленно кивнула. Доктора Цауберера вдруг бросило в пот, он выступил у него на висках, на белоснежном проборе его блёклых волос, над почти невидимой на лице верхней губой.  
— Я предполагал. Я с самого начала это предполагал и… нет, невыносимая, невероятная удача: наконец-то я смогу обсудить это с вами!  
Он наклонился через стол, его буквально трясло от возбуждения, пальцы его скрючились, впились в вилку и нож так, что костяшки затрещали.  
— Сколько экземпляров вы изучили? Каковы ваши цели? Ах, не молчите, моя милая, я молю вас!  
Интегра тогда вздрогнула. Оценила своего трепещущего собеседника. И решила, исключительно для затравки, выдать ему буквально кроху информации: достаточно было обронить, что она не может дать точной оценки количеству. Счёт давно пошел на тысячи.  
Вопросы из него сыпались, будто из дырявого мешка, но Интегра не давала точных ответов, только туманные и расплывчатые. Она могла лишь предполагать, каковы были успехи доктора Цауберера, но, судя по его взбудораженности, средства и методы его были скромны и малы, успехов «Хеллсинга» в одиночку, без поддержки армии и флота достигнуть было бы просто невозможно. И столь талантливый одиночка просто вынужден был изобретать методы сбора информации. А уж о её аутопсической библиотеке он мог только мечтать.  
Интегра надеялась, что своими полунамеками, околоправдами и красочными недосказанностями она соблазнит несговорчивого доктора: под конец их встречи она практически в лоб спросила его, сколько времени ему понадобится на упаковку чемоданов? Она готова была уладить вопрос с визой на дипломатическом контроле, самолёт у неё частный, коридор для него — выделенный. И, к её огромному удивлению, доктор Цауберер ей отказал. На прощание он долго, прочувствованно тряс её руку, разливался в восторгах по поводу её достижений, буквально умолял хотя бы о крохах подробностей… но о переезде никакой речи так и не зашло. Патриот своей маленькой корпорации, чтоб его.  
Очная их встреча произошла аж в девяносто девятом году, и с тех пор они списывались стабильно, хотя бы раз в месяц, используя в переписке весь набор шпионских уловок, эвфемизмов и профессиональных терминов, чтобы обсудить некоторые наболевшие вопросы. На отдельные, самые серьезные и крупные проблемы, Интегра лишь намекала, дразнила доктора, не подпускала его к истине. Она даже читала отрывки из его неопубликованных работ: посвященных темам куда более серьезным, чем бактерии на высокогорных грибах.  
Но теперь… теперь у неё появился аргумент. Доктор Цауберер ни разу не произвел на неё впечатление человека идейного. Не был он и гуманистом, стоящим за весь род людской, титаном с горящим сердцем. Он был одержим идеей изучения столь редкой диковины, как вампиры, но никогда не заикался об обстоятельствах знакомства с этой тайной, лишь раз вскользь уронив фразу: «Вы знаете, как это бывает больно». Какая бы история ни стояла за этой оговоркой, она, в сущности, совершенно не интересовала Интегру. Даже лучше, если он фанатик и «создатель чудовищ», энергию подобных людей гораздо проще направить в правильное русло, да и споров с ними не возникает. Один такой одержимый русский доктор из Свердловска уже трудился у Интегры в лаборатории, и единственной его профессиональной проблемой был удивительно вонючий табак, который он безостановочно смолил.  
Интегра решила пойти ва-банк: что если, начала она свое письмо, у меня появилось существо столь удивительное и непостижимое в своих способностях, хоть и косвенно нам с вами знакомое, что его невозможно уничтожить никаким известным нам способом? Ей-богу, доктор, я готова засунуть его голову в чан с радиоактивными отходами, но даже это едва ли поможет.  
Интегра красочно расписала всю ситуацию и отправила письмо, в котором на этот раз не было ни предложений, пи посулов — один только Алукард «в словах», тысячу раз выпотрошенный и столько же раз воскресший у нее на глазах. После этого она задумчиво откинулась в кресле, потянувшись за новой сигаретой.  
Её раздражение, её непонимание теперь, в лучах рассветного солнца, становились для неё более понятными, контуры их становились четкими и ясными. Алукард ломал строгую и понятную картину мира, которую она выстроила для себя за столько лет. Господь Роба Уолша, облаченный во все свои протестантские истины, Господь, который создавал Землю и все сущее за шесть своих космических дней, которые развернулись в миллиарды лет, для Интегры был всё-таки существом непостижимым в своей бестелесности. Господь Интегры Хеллсинг не опускался до соприкосновения с жалким человеческим миром. Он не расточал кары и не посылал благодать на избранных. Он был тем случайным геном, который запускал эволюцию. Он был первой клеткой в мировом бульоне. Он был причудами мутации, которые выводили человечество из пещер в безграничный космос. Иногда замысел Его становился столь непостижим, что он оборачивался дурными, сломанными генами, ошибками, что вырождались в вампиров. Интегра верила, что и в этих случайностях был свой смысл: возможно, указать человечеству на что-то, заставить его размышлять, бороться и в итоге становиться всё совершеннее. Её Господь был той энергией, что преобразует последние импульсы угасающего разума и конвертирует их в новое качество: Интегра верила, что посмертие существует, и Рай едва ли выглядит так же, как на картинках в её детской Библии. Это эквивалент новой энергии, новый человеческий статус, пронизывающий всё, что осталось жить после. Аналог блаженства — воцарение посреди всего сущего, незримым и безграничным бестелесным духом. Та самая дрожащая от совершенства сфера, лишенная привычного человеческому глазу облика.  
Но был Алукард. И весь его бессвязный бред об обращении, о Дьяволе как о живой антагонистической сущности. Было всё это, из детской Библии, упрощённая и примитивная модель человеческого познания, нарисованная две тысячи лет назад из животного страха перед пустотой смерти. И было то, что он собой отождествлял: дикость, неукротимую энергию разрушения, испорченность, сломанность. Он был отвратителен самой природе настолько, что она не принимала его смерть, и бесполезно было искать аналоги в знакомой ей природе. Он глумился над ней, выкручивал её, разрывал свою материю, но что еще хуже — он мог это повторить. Он мог передать свои изуродованные гены по наследству, и уже сейчас Интегре было ясно, что так же, как невозможно выкорчевать из его тела это подобие жизни стандартными для них способами, это невозможно будет сделать на его «потомках».  
Страшный, чудовищный «нулевой пациент». Чумной штамм, изобретенный её дедом — воистину, лишь ученые мужи прошлого могли позволить себе такое лихое безрассудство в обращении с любыми препаратами, достаточно вспомнить Марию Кюри. Вероятно, и в его действиях не было злого умысла, лишь случайность, направившая его руку. Он «сломал» что-то в этом вампире столь ловко, что теперь невозможно разобраться, что же это было. А её отец…  
Её практичный, твердо стоящий на ногах отец предпочел устроить в подвале своего особняка этакий «могильник», лишь бы не пустить эту заразу дальше. Пожалуй, с его уровнем знаний и возможностей, это был единственно разумный шаг.  
Из любой ситуации, размышляла Интегра, постукивая по столу карандашиком, необходимо извлекать свою выгоду. Вне всякого сомнения, бесконечные победы на этом фронте расслабили её. Сделали уязвимой к любой непонятной случайности (хотя теперь те немногие аномалии, выявленные в Пакистане… нет, чушь и блажь, невозможно даже сравнивать). Это будет опытом для подобных ситуаций. Ей всего лишь необходимо изобрести новый способ устранения слишком упрямого и патологически живого организма.  
Вампиризм, думала Интегра, это в конечном счете язва. Фурункул на теле человечества, который просто требуется вскрыть и выжечь.  
Несмотря на разницу во времени, доктор Цауберер ответил ей буквально четверть часа спустя, будто только и ждал её письма. Вопреки его обычному слогу, это письмо было сухим и максимально собранным: доктор спрашивал, сможет ли она принять его завтра, выделить ему какой-нибудь уголок? Ему даже не нужно было комнаты, только место, где он сможет хранить зубную щетку и смену белья.  
Прочитав это, Интегра усмехнулась. Будто в подтверждение правильности её действий, раздался телефонный звонок из отдела логистики ее «теневой корпорации»: Хасан лично сообщил, что требующаяся ей машина уже в пути и будет на месте встречи в течение получаса.  
Интегра встала и направилась в свою спальню, чтобы переодеться.  
Спустя час надежно опечатанный фургон с закованным в цепи молчаливым Алукардом покинул территорию особняка.


	14. Chapter 14

Интегра не знала иного способа забыться, кроме как уйти в работу. Работа приносила ей удовольствие. Работа делала её собой. Работа, в конечном счете, предрешила её судьбу — хотя узнать об этом ей предстояло очень не скоро.  
У нее и доктора Цауберера (давно уже просто Генриха) ушло почти четыре года, чтобы разобраться окончательно с природой Алукарда и решить вопрос его существования однозначно.  
Чем глубже они погружались в исследование его тела и способностей, тем дальше они отходили от канонов обычной медицины, биологии, генетики. И если поначалу всё её существо бунтовало, протестовало против этой дикости, будто порождённой чьим-то ночным кошмаром, то постепенно (не без утешения славного Генриха) она научилась находить в их исследовании какую-то прелесть.  
Наука — не монолит, милая. Так ей сказал Генрих в одну из бессонных ночей, когда её буквально колотило от ярости.  
— Подумай сама, — сказал он, как-то неожиданно, в одну секунду перейдя с ней на «ты», — если бы все выдвигаемые догматы ученых оставались истиной и применялись бы нами, сейчас мы пытались бы лечить эту заразу калёным железом, как во времена Гиппократа, — сказал он, помешивая кофе маленькой пластиковой палочкой.  
Разве не прекрасно, что это существо раздвигает границы нашего знания? Да, в его поведении, в его реакциях, в его метаморфозах есть нечто лавкрафтианское, нечто, не побоюсь этого слова, хтоническое.  
— Мне нравится думать, — мечтательно заявил он, воздев близорукие глаза к потолку, — что нечто, считающее себя Алукардом сейчас, когда-то давным-давно приземлилось на Землю, например, в метеорите. И эта иная форма жизни, иная клеточная структура с иными белками, прочно обосновалась на нашей Земле, чтобы скакать из организма в организм, занимать его и плодить, плодить свои гены. Я думаю, этому безумцу много больше тех шести сотен лет, что он себе приписывает. Я думаю, что он никогда и не был человеком. Он мог выдумать себе личность, вдохновившись каким-нибудь отважным полководцем прошлого. Мог ассимилировать какого-нибудь средневекового бедолагу, сплетя их структуры ДНК в одно целое. Он ведь не личность даже, он скопление бреда и ложных воспоминаний, он путает даты: если бы он действительно был тем мелким князьком, имя которого присвоил, то должен быть на тридцать лет старше. Это скопление чужеродных организмов столь маленьких, столь непонятных, что они вынуждены прикрыть свою выпирающую уродливость хоть каким-то подобием человеческого облика. Потому вампиры так отвратительны. Потому эта мутация так сильно претит тебе, милая. Но я полагаю, что она многому может нас научить.  
Интегра слушала его молча, сосредоточенно хмурясь.  
Алукард действительно оказался… не личностью даже, в полноценном смысле этого слова. То, что он называл Тьмой, было колонией мелких существ, почти паразитарных. «Бесконечная мурмурация», — так ласково называл Генрих все те сложные движения, которых придерживались эти клетки.  
У него не было сердца — по крайней мере, того, что можно было бы им считать. Его кровь была сгустком этих организмов. Он сам был одной огромной ложью, вещью столь вопиющей, что…  
— Милая, ну почему бы не опробовать все изобретения твоих славных предков? — кротко улыбался Генрих. — Я лично считаю, что если научная гипотеза себя не оправдала — это повод для радости, а не для расстройства. Это значит, что можно и нужно выдвигать новые гипотезы, использовать новые методы! Наука живет отрицанием, и если то, на что мы привыкли смотреть, как на побрякушки недалеких мистиков, работает… кто знает, какие колебания это вызывает в таком сложном существе?  
Поколебавшись, Интегра согласилась с его доводами: чёрт, да и как было не согласиться? Они всё-таки раздобыли жидкий радий, ввели его Алукарду в вены… и ничего. На него не действовали такие дозы радиации, которые превратили бы в жидкое месиво из крови и поноса любое живое существо.  
И в конце концов, заявил ей Генрих с укором, кто нам вообще сказал, что его и всех ему подобных разумно рассматривать будто живых существ?  
— О природе вирусов и их жизнеспособности в научном сообществе ведутся кровопролитные дискуссии, милая. Мы можем оказаться на передовой изучения вовсе новых и неизвестных структур! Если тебя это успокоит, предложу называть его и впредь просто «образец». И ничего больше.  
Интегра невольно улыбнулась: та детская непосредственность, тот энтузиазм, которыми буквально дышал Генрих, невольно заражали и её.  
— Что ж, давай попробуем и что-нибудь из арсенала моих, как ты выразился, «славных предков». Если мне не изменяет память, некоторые твои соотечественники для обращения с подобными артефактами старины и их поиска целую структуру организовали.  
Генрих испуганно ей улыбнулся и промямлил что-то невнятное: годы жизни в Бразилии и прекрасное владение португальским не смогли изжить из его речи это специфическое прусское «з» и мягкое «ф». Он даже начал оправдываться перед ней, что это чистой воды совпадение и вообще, но Интегра лишь отмахнулась.  
— Мне плевать, если ты не заметил. И всем, кто на меня работает. В одной лаборатории у меня трудятся биолог с Гоа и генетик из Карачи. Они настолько увлечены наукой, что у них нет времени друг друга ненавидеть. Я приняла бы на работу кого угодно, если бы он помогал мне в достижении цели.  
— И абажурчики из человеческой кожи тебя не смутили бы? — неожиданно серьёзно и почти без акцента спросил Генрих.  
— Я знаю, что за тобой такого не водится, — просто ответила Интегра. — Кто из нас стал бы размениваться на мелочи?  
И они не разменивались.  
Интегра, решившая по мудрому совету Генриха смотреть на вещи гибче, изменяя их под постоянно меняющуюся картину научного мира, задала самой себе вопрос: если человек научился использовать огонь ещё в пещере, не зная его природы, почему она не может обратиться к дедушкиным фолиантам? Пусть хотя бы примерит на себя одежду правды вся та магическая чушь, в которую так яро и истово верил пожилой уже Шелби Пенвуд (все такой же пугающе моложавый, как во времена их знакомства). Кто знает, каким образом определённая последовательность слов способна повлиять на пространство и материю и исказить их. У неё есть отличный шанс проверить это… и не пригодится ли им для этого какой-нибудь физик-теоретик? Хотя бы для фиксации наблюдений.  
— О, у меня есть один весьма талантливый юноша в знакомцах по переписке, — живо откликнулся на ее предложение Генрих. — Эрвин Шреттер, он из Саксонии. Подавал невероятные надежды каких-то пять лет назад, когда я имел честь с ним познакомиться, а теперь и вовсе, должно быть, работает в ЦЕРН.  
Эрвин Шреттер не работал в ЦЕРН. И более того, он жил затворником в Дрездене, неподалеку от знаменитой Пятой бойни. Как оказалось, по состоянию своего хлипкого здоровья он нигде не работал, «вёл праздный образ жизни, теоретизировал себе помаленьку». Он оказался очень лёгок на подъем, понадобилось всего-то три письма, чтобы согласовать время его приезда и оклад, он даже не настаивал на компенсации переезда: в письме значилось, что ему понадобится места всего на два чемодана. И доступ к хорошей библиотеке по его основному профилю.  
Когда Интегра впервые увидела Эрвина, то поняла, почему тот не трудится ни в ЦЕРН, ни в каком-либо другом месте: сперва ей показалось, что перед ней вовсе какой-то подросток. Или даже мальчик: он выглядел столь юным и хрупким, столь болезненно худым, что Интегра не удержалась и заглянула всё-таки в его паспорт тем же вечером. Эрвину Шреттеру было сорок два, и его возраст выдавали разве что огромные, но очень глубоко запавшие глаза. Глова его была туго перемотана бинтами, из-под которых торчали во все стороны светлые, почти белые волосы.  
— Последствия неудачного эксперимента, — с робкой, бескровной улыбкой ответил он на ее немой вопрос. — Даже ваше лондонское солнце может причинить мне изрядные неудобства. Прошу простить, что пугаю вас.  
Он протянул ей тоненькую руку. По всей видимости, просто букет генетических болячек и, вероятно, недоедание в детстве. Эрвин Шреттер чувствовал себя на людях скованно, ходил будто на негнущихся ногах, все время украдкой оборачивался на Генриха, вопрошая у него что-то взглядом, неуместно и неловко шутил на какие-то странноватые темы, на все вопросы отвечал невпопад. Интегра быстро поняла, что он из тех диковатых специалистов, которым нужны только рабочий угол, время и чтобы их все оставили в покое. Все это Интегра ему предоставила. С Генрихом их связывали, по всей видимости, какие-то очень старые и очень теплые отношения: она не раз замечала, как они переглядываются поверх бумаг, переговариваясь без слов. Как бы он ни выглядел, Эрвин был очень одарённым и способным человеком, настоящим учёным: он ни на секунду не заколебался, когда они коротко изложили ему основные тезисы о вампирской природе и их задумках относительно оккультизма, принял их и начал разрабатывать. Самой Интегре при виде таких выдающихся профессиональных качеств стало стыдно за её собственное невежество, за нетерпение. Да, они оба были правы: любой гипотезе нужно дать шанс, тем более имея на руках такой практический материал.  
Пока они с Генрихом разрабатывали биологические аспекты происхождения Алукарда и его взаимодействия с окружающим миром, Эрвин пытался понять оккультную сторону вопроса в переложении её на физику. Он бормотал что-то себе под нос, порой срываясь в немузыкальное пение, больше похожее на пронзительное мяукание, носился с какими-то фразами о «везде и нигде», очень напоминая всех безумных ученых из всех фильмов ужасов вместе взятых.  
— Милая, не расстраивайся, если мы не поймём на нашем веку, как всё это устроено, — сказал ей однажды вечером Генрих за чашкой горячего какао. — Достаточно и того, чтобы мы могли научиться использовать его. Или уничтожать.  
Интегра улыбалась ему в ответ: одно присутствие Генриха рядом успокаивало её. И, что уж скрывать, приятно напоминало ей давнишние посиделки с Робом Уолшем. Только теперь её собеседник был одного с ней возраста. Он был равен ей по уму, в некоторых вопросах превосходил её. И легкое его щегольство, некоторое позёрство странным образом его украшали. Интегре по-своему это нравилось.  
Алукард был непременным источником и поводом ко всем их продолжительным и вдумчивым беседам. Постепенно он окончательно удалился от них, из существа относительно живого он превратился в их глазах в некое подобие далёкого астрономического тела. Они препарировали его, резали на части, извлекали органы, добирались до самой атомной и субатомной его структуры, и увлечённость этим была сродни разглядыванию далёких звезд. Как и Алукард, они внушали подобие жизни: пульсировали отраженным светом. А на деле они были мертвы уже миллионы лет, и тусклый их свет — всего лишь отражение какого-то далёкого взрыва.  
Постепенно Интегра забыла, что у Алукарда есть личность: она отмахивалась от неё так часто, что любые его слова, любые попытки с ней заговорить, стали для неё не серьёзнее мурлыканья кошки. Возможно, оно и обозначало что-то, но не заслуживало ее внимания.  
А Алукард пытался говорить. И взгляд, которым он сверлил Генриха и Эрвина, был тяжёлым, недобрым. На физика он действовал, судя по всему, угрожающе: Эрвин то и дело заикался, сбивался с мысли, если ловил на себе этот взгляд, начинал что-то мычать и…  
— Эрвин, будьте осторожны, — мягко просила его Интегра, беря коллегу за рукав халата. — У объекта высокоразвитые психокинетические способности, он может загипнотизировать любого из нас.  
«Однако он почему-то этого не делает», — думала она с тревогой, пытаясь отогнать эту назойливую мысль. Но…  
Почему?  
Самая первая её попытка ясно продемонстрировала, что Алукарду не страшен ни один вид человеческого оружия. Он практически неуязвим и, видимо, в понимании человека бессмертен. В его кротости и покорности было что-то почти оскорбительное: Генрих любил мнить себя орлом, выклёвывающим печень у Прометея, таинственного титана, загадки эволюции прошлого. Интегре скорее приходила в голову ассоциация с назойливой блохой, укусы которой неприятны, но не смертельны.  
Всего лишь раз за эти четыре года она решила всё-таки поговорить со своим «наследством», и разговор вышел нелепым и коротким.  
— Я знаю, что ты можешь сбежать в любую секунду, — без предисловий начала Интегра, — почему ты до сих пор не сделал этого?  
— Печати Кромвеля, госпожа, — он ответил ей явно нехотя и с запинкой, будто не сразу вспомнив английский. — Всё дело в них.  
— Оставь себе эти оккультные сувениры, — поморщилась Интегра. — Мы оба знаем, что тебе ничего не стоит их преодолеть.  
— Вы плохо слушали меня, госпожа, — покачал головой Алукард. — Печати даны мне не для преодоления, но для контроля и обуздания. Без них я все равно что зашоренная лошадь, которую хлестнули кнутом. А тропка вьётся вдоль крутого обрыва… в этом весь смысл, госпожа. В этом я весь.  
Он договорил ей всем своим наизнанку вывернутым телом: взгляните на узор из моих кишок. Вы украсили им собственный дом, как изысканно, как выспренно. Я знаю, что вы скажете: во имя науки, моя госпожа. Но я знаю, что вы делаете это во имя ненависти. Ненависть — она выпивает всё человеческое. Наступает день, когда ненависть выплавляется в горниле слез в отчаянье. Она выковывается болью в кинжал, и он направлен в ваше сердце. Когда не остаётся ничего человеческого, когда милосердие, прощение и понимание иссекают, оставляя лишь бессмысленную цель — тогда наступает катастрофа.  
— Я хочу увидеть её, — слабо улыбается Алукард. — Я никогда не пропущу подобного зрелища. Вы, моя госпожа, самое уродливое порождение людской гордыни. Вы и сами не понимаете, на каком острие вы танцуете. О, танец этот прекрасен. Он спесив. Вы изгибаете свой стан в такт музыке, которую наигрывает ваше тщеславие: вправо, влево… ах, человеческие судьбы. Вам приятно мнить себя их вершительницей. Однако ещё чуть-чуть: и вы не сможете совладать со своей собственной.  
— Всё тобой сказанное смахивает на астрологический прогноз, — не без сожаления произнесла Интегра. Какая-то её часть, видимо, хотела верить в разумность их образца. Она развернулась и вышла. Впредь за все годы исследования Интегра не скажет ему ни слова, хотя иногда она будет вспоминать эту сцену.  
Иногда ей будет мерещиться, будто Алукард не договорил чего-то, будто он до последнего колебался, сообщить ли ей что-то важное или то, что ему важным казалось.  
С той поры Алукард стал для неё окончательно бессловесной величиной, подопытным кроликом, который иногда мог выглядеть забавно, которого иногда ей было жалко… но в конце концов, он лишь расходный материал её семьи. Он был им последние сто лет, и она готова была продолжить изыскания деда. С ним она чувствовала куда большее духовное родство, чем с отцом, который предпочел эти самые исследования законсервировать. Ей не хотелось думать о том, что дед мог изобретать в подвале своего особняка не способ убийства нечисти, но новое оружие для достижения каких-то своих целей…  
Поэтому она так и не думала.  
Все чаще ее мысли обращались в сторону находок Генриха и его смелых, если не сказать больше, предложений и изобретений. Он часто, подолгу расспрашивал её об исследованиях и вакцинах. Восхищался «вирусной борьбой». Восторженно отзывался о её достижениях. Обещал пообщаться с некоторыми своими знакомыми в Бразилии: почему бы не начать испытывать вакцину и там?  
— В бразильском Минздраве есть видная фигура… впрочем, пока не буду называть имен. Так вот: он сильно заинтересуется твоими изысканиями, милая. Ты не представляешь себе масштаб проблемы в фавелах. Это огромный, необъятный полигон для испытаний любых медикаментов.  
— Все-таки назови имя, — усмехнулась Интегра. — Возможно, мне доводилось видеть его или читать его труды?  
— Вряд ли, — передёрнул плечами Генрих. — Его не назвать практикующим специалистом: он скорее управленец. Но управленец совершенно гениальный.  
Генрих не только поощрял её исследования, не только расхваливал ее достижения, но постепенно, поначалу очень робко, начал выдвигать и свои предложения, часть из которых стояла где-то на границе между футуризмом и реальной биоинженерией.  
— За последние десять лет человечество глобально продвинулось в протезировании самых сложных систем. Черт, сейчас научились делать прототипы протеза глаза, который воспринимает элементарные сигналы и может давать мозгу элементарную расшифровку предметов как цветовых пятен по восьми базовым цветам, — говорил он, бурно жестикулируя, размахивая руками. — Ведётся активная полемика об использовании нано-машин в лечении рака! Я полагаю, вампиризм, как и любой вирус, можно подавлять вакциной, но…  
— Но тебе хочется добавить в нашу ядрёную смесь из оккультики, теоретической физики и биологии еще и прикладную механику, — усмехнулась Интегра, подливая ему горячего какао. — Я думала об этом. В наш век сложно не думать о повальной компьютеризации и микро-механизмах.  
Услышав это, Генрих странно на нее взглянул. Его жёлтые, почти красные глаза болезненно заблестели, он наклонился к ней, согнувшись в три погибели, почти схватил ее за руку и проникновенно произнес:  
— Это должны быть не просто мысли, милая, это должно быть руководство к действию. Дай мне полгода, и я предложу тебе первые результаты!  
— Полгода… и сколько миллионов фунтов? — усмехнулась Интегра, подавшись Генриху навстречу. — Я сейчас спрашиваю серьёзно. В Венесуэле намечается заварушка, в которой некоторые наши приятели из министерства обороны страшно желают видеть именно моих ребят.  
Генрих посмотрел на нее с восторгом. Не раз он признавался ей, что подобный подход к организации дела его восхищает.  
— Скоро ли мисс Хеллсинг планирует превращение своего предприятия в транснациональную компанию? — однажды пошутил он.  
— Как только некоторые военные министры попадут в зависимость от продукта, который мы будем им предлагать, — вполне серьезно ответила ему Интегра. — И вакцина может стать одним из них.  
Он задел тогда больное место. Была проблема, которая серьёзно Интегру тревожила: их зависимость перед отдельными лицами британского правительства. Пока её личные цели и задачи казались им личным невинным увлечением, их всё устраивало. Пока она действовала в рамках христианской риторики и патриотических установок — их всё устраивало. Ей нужно было свое орудие давления.  
И ей нужен был человек, который предложил бы ей решение, давно мелькавшее на периферии её сознания, но которое она сама не решалась окончательно оформить в слова. Случилось это спустя полгода после памятного разговора о нано-роботах: тогда Генрих активно работал над тем, что он называл «лечебной чипизацией». С её разрешения, он уделял этому процессу примерно треть своего рабочего времени, с лихвой возмещая это маленькое хобби переработками.  
— Контролируемый эксцесс. Ты не думала об этом, милая? — спросил он в тот вечер. — Маленькая победоносная война с заранее объявленным результатом. Взрыв в резервуаре.  
Интегра, хорошо знакомая с тактикой британских войск на Ближнем востоке, внимательно слушала его осторожные размышления. Любая болезнь обретает в глазах человечества вес лишь после того, как из проблемы теоретической становится реальной угрозой. Всем было наплевать на одну небольшую речушку в Африке, пока вспышка лихорадки не сделала её название нарицательным. А наша болезнь: это болезнь обоюдоострая. Наш пациент не будет лежать и задыхаться, не будет вялым и бессильным. Нет, он как бешеная псина будет гнаться за любой жертвой, что попадёт в поле его зрения. И не каждый солдат знает, как с таким справиться. Паника, суматоха, животный страх… у наших солдат от всего этого есть отличная прививка в виде реального опыта.  
— А еще у нас есть прививка настоящая, — закончил Генрих, робко глядя на неё снизу вверх.  
Интегра слушала его молча, постукивая карандашом по столу.  
— Предположим, — размеренно, в такт постукиваниям, сказала она, — что в небольшом городке наблюдается острая вспышка… нет. Нет, слишком просто: «Хеллсинг» справлялся с таким годами. Это должна быть крупная, но локальная вспышка. Стремительный удар болезни. Два дня на её разрастание, а потом, до коллапса всех систем, мы стремительно гасим её в тех местах, где сами развели костер.  
— Да, да! — бурно всплеснул руками Генрих, подскочив в своем кресле. — Это тактика тушения лесного пожара другим лесным пожаром, пущенным ему навстречу.!  
— Будут жертвы, — отстраненно произнесла Интегра. — Счёт пойдет на сотни или даже на тысячи.  
— Это статистическая погрешность, — осторожно заметил Генрих. — Сколько людей гибнет каждый год на дорогах? Сколько людей каждый год умирает от переедания и связанных с ним инфарктов, инсультов, диабета? Чёрт побери, обычный грипп ежегодно забирает шестьдесят тысяч человек! Сколько выкашивает рак? СПИД? Туберкулез?  
— Это будет слишком компактный во времени срез болезни, — резко бросила Интегра. — шестьдесят тысяч человек гибнет от гриппа весь год, а не за два дня.  
— Ты не хуже меня знаешь статистику по заражениям от вампирских укусов, — горячо возразил Генрих. — Согласен, за пятнадцать лет твоей деятельности достижения феноменальны. Заболеваемость снизилась в разы. Но ты всё ещё отстреливаешь со своими солдатами сотни обращённых каждый год. И это только в Лондоне. Сколько людей гибнет от обращения в Индии? В Индонезии? Хочешь, я назову тебе цифры по Бразилии, где в некоторых районов никто просто не считает мертвецов и не смотрит, что за раны были нанесены? А если мы переместим взгляд на Боливию? Если заглянем в Африку, из которой приходит самая неистребимая нежить? Ты сама знаешь, как тяжело найти управу на африканские подвиды! И конкретно сейчас, конкретно мы с тобой не можем начать масштабную кампанию по вакцинации от вампиризма где-нибудь на Чёрном континенте, потому что весь мир не знает об этой угрозе! А если устроить «контролируемый ущерб» где-нибудь в Гане, кто вообще обратит на него внимание?! Нет, это должно быть здесь. Здесь, в Лондоне, в финансовом центре мира! Это заметят! А после этого…  
— А после этого, — прервала его Интегра задумчивым тоном, — Правительство само заплатит нам, чтобы мы тестировали вакцину на африканцах, потому что побоится подставляться. Оно само пропихнёт нас в индийское здравоохранение. Договорится с Бразилией. Будет продавать это и как лекарство, и как средство от зловредных ночных духов, что забирают маленьких деток. Они не знают, что вакцина давно нами испытана.  
— Они не знают, — этом повторил Генрих. В глазах его почти читалась мольба.  
Интегра серьёзно пообещала ему, что подумает над предложением, но не раньше, чем они разберутся с природой Алукарда. И как насчет его новой наработки? Что с этим самым чипом?  
Генрих тут же оживился. По извечной своей привычке, он начал размахивать руками и даже в моменты особого волнения прикусывать палец, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова.  
— Это будет настоящим прорывом, милая. Это нечто совершенно удивительное: мало того, что эти чипы могут «замкнуть» белки в нужном положении и активировать необходимые антитела, вызвав у совершенно здорового человека вампиризм… но он же может эти белки разомкнуть!  
Разумеется, это достижение зиждилось не на одних только достижениях Генриха: он активно подключал к своим исследованиям Эрвина, а также он буквально зарывался в труды её деда, пытаясь объединить науку оккультную с наукой реальной.  
— Право, милая, метафизика лишь в наше испорченное время стала каким-то странным синонимом эзотерики и лженауки, а ведь это в корне не так, — ласково журил он её, разворачивая дедовы записи перед ней и объясняя ход своей мысли.  
Поэтому на обычном с виду чипе, вживляемом как можно ближе к позвоночному столбу испытуемого, красовались не только узоры из микросхем, но и каббалистические, викканские и прочие символы. Не исключая и алхимические «завитушки».  
Услышав новость, Интегра немедленно потребовала у Генриха полевой демонстрации его достижений и…  
— Этот образец можно будет вживлять не всем, — нервно покуривая, почти приказала она Генриху.  
Тот в ответ лишь таинственно улыбнулся: милая, разве я когда-нибудь претендовал на твою фармакологическую гегемонию? Нет, этот процесс затратный, и по времени, и по средствам: ах, как мне неловко разорять твою «казну»! Материал будет штучный. Но у него есть несколько немаловажных плюсов.  
— Во-первых, у нас есть возможность отработать стоп-механизм и не полагаться на аллергические или иные реакции, которые может вызвать вакцина. Он действует на расстоянии, активируется и выключается «с кнопки». Кроме того, мы можем предусмотреть этакую…  
— …катапульту, — предугадала ход его мыслей Интегра. — На случай, если все предосторожности не сработают. Какое-нибудь из дедовских заклинаний?  
— Пиротехнических, — скромно потупившись, произнес Генрих. — Я уже разыскал одно, прямо-таки огнемёт по силе действия. Надёжная защита от любых ложных срабатываний и отказа основной системы, — он на секунду осёкся, глядя на Интегру пытливо, но с некоторым робким страхом. — Милая… мы ведь на самом деле об этом думаем, правда? Мы в самом деле этого хотим?  
Интегра очень долго колебалась, прежде чем кивнуть: да. Да, последний год их разработок убедил её, что им просто необходимо собрать всю свою мощь в кулак и продемонстрировать её тем, кто считал, будто имеет над ней и её компанией власть. Это в первую очередь защита от таких тварей, как Алукард, которые могут превратить в мясорубку любое столкновение.  
— Как только мы найдем способ справиться с ним, — Интегра закурила и медленно, со свистом выдохнула дым. — Как только мы будем подстрахованы с этой стороны… да.  
Ты ведь понимаешь, Генрих, сказала она ему тогда, что любое происшествие с вампирами вызовет их симметричный ответ? Наша операция будет сродни поджогу поля: все попрятавшиеся в траве кролики бросятся врассыпную, но эти кролики могут ещё и атаковать.  
— Мне бы очень не хотелось встретить подобную угрозу во время «бряцанья оружием».  
— Конечно! — буквально взвился на месте Генрих. — Мне и в голову не пришло бы проводить столь сложную операцию без просчёта всех возможных рисков! Кстати, о наших рисках… у Эрвина есть кое-какие наработки, он жаждет поделиться ими с тобой, но побаивается. Говорит, ты не оценишь радикальность меры.  
— В нашем деле не существует радикальных мер, есть непроработанные пути отступления, — заметила Интегра.  
— И ещё одно… — немного помявшись, Генрих с надеждой возвёл на неё свои близорукие и красные от слишком яркого света в кабинете глаза. — Как ты смотришь на появление независимого наблюдателя? Если нам нужна проработка полигона в стране Третьего мира, нам пригодился бы заинтересованный и вдохновлённый представитель бюрократической системы этой самой страны.  
— Ты о своем знакомце из Бразилии? — усмехнулась Интегра. — Скажи прямо, что хочешь похвастаться перед ним своими достижениями.  
Генрих в ответ скромно потупился и промямлил что-то про дополнительное финансирование, которое понадобится для производства чипов. Вдобавок…  
— Для «производства» этой самой операции нам понадобятся люди, — заметил Генрих. — Ты думала о контрольной группе?  
— Предполагала, что используем кого-нибудь из Доминионов, — поморщилась Интегра. — Желательно слабо владеющих английским языком.  
— Да, да! Нельзя использовать местных, проверка их контактов может вывести на нас, на организаторов! — Генрих закивал, будто китайский болванчик. — И нельзя задействовать кого-то из твоих знакомых генералов: слишком рискованно.  
Интегра внимательно посмотрела на Генриха. В принципе, у неё были кое-какие догадки относительно его прошлого. И не то чтобы они волновали её в данный конкретно момент. Поэтому она решила не задавать… слишком уж скользких вопросов.  
— А у твоего знакомца, стало быть, есть выходы на таких вот «генералов»? — серьезно спросила она. — Которые могут поставить нам, скажем, сотню человек для проведения операции? Которых никто не станет искать, никто не сможет опознать?  
— У какого бразильского бюрократа нет таких знакомых? Он кормится от правительства, он наберет для нас тысячу таких человек, и часа не пройдет! Два раза позвонит, кому надо, и всё, мы с тобой будем укомплектованы крохотной армией! Просто позволь мне связаться с ним.  
Интегра, помедлив, кивнула. И через неделю встретилась с мистером Монтаной в небольшом кафе во Франции: с английской визой у знакомца Генриха были какие-то плохо объяснимые туманные проблемы.  
Примерно десять минут они обменивались нетерпеливыми комплиментами, наспех почерпнутыми из чужих рассказов о себе же. Интегра чувствовала. Что этот смешливый полный человек, который едва дотягивался макушкой до её подбородка, непрерывно изучает её. Во взгляде его голубых, почти прозрачных глаз нет-нет да посверкивало холодным металлом. Интегра хорошо знала такой тип бизнесменов: мягкие и даже немного нелепые на вид, они обладали акульей хваткой и отличной памятью, а главное — прекрасно избегали ненужных вопросов.  
Мистер Монтана так и не рассказал, чем конкретно занимается его фирма. Он мягко уходил от этой темы на её планы, уточнял их детали. Для Интегры было совершенно очевидно, что он полнейший профан во всём, что связано с медициной, но по какой-то личной причине он очень этой самой медициной увлечён. А ещё больше он увлечён своими представлениями о настоящей политике.  
— Я люблю, когда вокруг меня кипит жизнь, веселье, если хотите, мисс, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся он Интегре. — Я не буду скрывать от вас, что люблю любые маккиавеллистические упражнения. Я люблю добиваться своих целей, даже если они кому-то будут казаться абсурдными и смешными. Я люблю бунты, перевороты и заговоры, люблю наблюдать за подковёрными интригами, за грызнёй высоких чинов, за тем, как после они будут оправдываться, клянчить, юлить и молить о прощении. И я просто в восторге от перспективы развернуть подобную игру собственными руками, поднести, так сказать, спичку к этой высохшей траве.  
Он прервался ровно на секунду, чтобы отхлебнуть какао: он так торопился, что закашлялся и поперхнулся, забрызгав белоснежные лацканы своего пиджака.  
— Хотите верьте, хотите нет, мисс, но много лет назад… много лет назад меня покинул соратник, на которого я рассчитывал. Погиб при неустановленных обстоятельствах. Он владел информацией, которая должна была просто перевернуть мой мир… но он так и не принёс её мне, — он тяжело, с явной болью вздохнул. Интегре даже примерещились слезы в его глазах. — По какой-то причине, как я понимаю сейчас, он передал мне ложную информацию. Будто бы объект моих тогдашних исканий безоговорочно мёртв, уже двадцать лет как… солгал, солгал мне, презрев нашу многолетнюю дружбу. Я до сих пор гадаю, что именно вынудило его так предательски, так отвратительно мне лгать. Я совершенно поник духом тогда. Не знал, что мне делать, делать ли… ударился в политику ещё сильнее, чем прежде, превратил её из хобби в основной род своей деятельности. Но до сего дня все эти развлечения, все мои забавы с бразильской политической системой — всё это было игрушками. Я с трудом верю в это, но, кажется, в вашем прелестном лице я вновь обрел шанс… на нечто совершенно великое.  
— Не могу не спросить, что для вас величие, — усмехнулась Интегра.  
— Настолько большой бардак, насколько вместит в себя существующая система, — радостно всплеснул руками мистер Монтана, будто обрисовывая масштабы этого самого бардака. — И наблюдение за тем, как из старых кирпичей будет сложено новое здание. Пусть бы и на старый лад, но — новое. Фундамент нового мира, в самом прямом смысле слова.  
Интегра сдержанно улыбнулась: она уже привыкла, что в последние годы жизнь в основном подбрасывает ей на жизненном пути мечтателей. Тем лучше для неё: подобными экземплярами управлять намного проще.  
Они расстались, достигнув всех договорённостей, вполне довольные друг другом. На прощание мистер Монтана долго и церемонно мусолил её руку, распыляясь во всех мыслимых и немыслимых похвалах, напрашивался на повторную встречу и даже слегка ослюнявил её запястье. На подготовку им требовалось около года, обо всех движениях проекта сообщать будет Генрих через какое-то специальное почтовое отделение в Рио. Единственное, нам чём мистер Монтана настоял — присутствие в «штабе» его доверенного лица: личного референта мисс Винкль, тощей девицы лет двадцати, к которой прилагался двухметровый дуболом-телохранитель, при Интегре ни разу не произнесший ни слова. Сама мисс Винкль была тонка, прозрачна и очаровательна, будто призрак повесившейся невесты из какого-нибудь готического романа. Говорила она тоненьким голосочком с жутковатым акцентом, частенько напевала, стенографировала отдельные записи, таращила на всё свои огромные лазоревого цвета глаза, блаженно улыбалась и с неизменным восторгом смотрела на саму Интегру. Впрочем, в подруги она не набивалась, вела себя в высшей степени скромно, разве что раздражала исключительно неловким пением.  
Постепенно, партиями по десять человек, из Бразилии, на личном борте мистера Монтаны, начали прибывать «добровольцы». Обработка каждого из них требовала приличное количество времени. Случались и эксцессы с внезапными смертями от самовозгорания, и даже непонятные стычки с личными частями Интегры: то на религиозной, то на национальной почве. Интегру слегка беспокоил тот факт, что ни один «экземпляр», предоставленный мистером Монтаной, даже отдалённо не походит на жителя Бразилии. Все они были слишком уж бледны, светловолосы и в каком-то смысле… политически ангажированы. Они владели английским, держались уверенно и спокойно, в чём-то даже снисходительно, относились к Интегре с неизменной вежливостью, в чём-то даже чрезмерной, отвечали на все вопросы уверенно и без запинки. Так, словно произносили легенду или придумывали её на ходу (чтобы немедленно запомнить и усвоить). При этом каждый из них «в общих чертах» представлял себе цель своего визита… и не то, чтобы тревожился о нём.  
Если это было результатом идеологической обработки мистера Монтаны, то его убедительности можно было только позавидовать.  
Но времени на зависть у Интегры просто не оставалось: в самый разгар «обработки», когда количество добровольцев мистера Монтаны перевалило за три сотни, в её кабинет ворвался Эрвин. Взволнованный, всклоченный и заикающийся больше обычного, он улыбался: так широко и зубасто, что на секунду в его облике мелькнуло нечто зловещее.  
— Я понял! Я нашёл! Я знаю! Я его убью, непременно убью!  
Объяснения его были путаными и многословными. Эрвин ерошил выбивающиеся из-под бинтов пряди волос, хихикал, облизывал губы, толковал что-то о сингулярности и её нарушении в пространстве и времени, бормотал обрывки псалмов на латыни и даже повизгивал от удовольствия. Интегра пришлось спешно вызывать Генриха, чтобы привести перевозбудившегося коллегу в чувство, для чего понадобилось несколько раз отвесить Эрвину затрещину.  
Когда он пришел в себя и взглянул на Интегру относительно трезвым взглядом, он уверенно произнес:  
— Я готов его убить. Мы едва ли найдем другой способ.  
В основе его плана лежала бешеная смесь квантовой механики, диалектического материализма самой природы Алукарда (мёртвого и живого в одно и то же время) и алхимии.  
— Мы можем убить его, лишь изменив его состояние, — произнес он относительно трезво, когда Интегре и Генриху удалось влить в него стакан холодной воды, — оно шаткое, изменчивое, непостоянное. Все те разумные частицы, что образуют его тело, как бы… «мерцают», если хотите, каждую секунду. Живут и не живут одновременно. Он сам стоит по обе стороны материального, одной ногой — в смерти, другой — на нашей территории, территории живых. Его питает кровь. Я думаю, что знаю ритуал, согласно которому мы сможем закрепить его в одном статусе… навсегда. Я нашел нечто подобное в записях вашего деда. Оно восходит к обрядам столь древним, что даже их истоков не найти: полагаю, они были у каждой культуры… в свое время.  
После этого Эрвин озвучил свой план. И Генрих бросился горячо протестовать, возмущаться и кричать. Он излил на коллегу целый поток бурного негодования: мол, кто же защищает свою научную теорию столь гнусным проявлением дикого шаманизма! Опомнитесь, коллега, миллиарды лет эволюции были нужны нам не для того, чтобы столь талантливый молодой учёный…  
— Эрвин, — холодно прервала излияния Генриха Интегра. — Вы уверены? Уверены, что это сработает?  
— Мисс Хеллсинг, — взглянул на нее снизу вверх физик. — Вспомните ваш собственный рассказ. Там, взаперти, в подвале, его держала кровь. Его пробудила кровь. Запечатать его навсегда в собственной смерти тоже сможет лишь кровь. Я никогда и ни в чём ещё не был так уверен. Я клянусь вам.  
Поколебавшись не более секунды, Интегра кивнула, фактически позволив Эрвину начать подготовку.  
Генрих кричал на нее остаток вечера. Ещё никогда она не видела этого уравновешенного, обычно умилительного в своей непосредственности человека столь взбудораженным, столь резким. Он обвинил Интегру во всех смертных грехах и грехах надуманных, от душевной чёрствости до подстрекательства. Он даже попытался воззвать к её религиозному детству. Угомонился Генрих после её замечания:  
— Полагаю, доктор, вы не были бы столь убедительно красноречивы, если бы речь шла о каком-нибудь обычном пациенте, не так ли? Если бы это не был ваш товарищ по науке?  
— Эрвин — не вполне нормален, — отрезал Генрих. — Он живет в своем собственном мире. Он серьёзно болен. У него мания величия.  
— Да, именно из-за нее он и хочет принести себя в жертву величайшему метафизическому открытию последних лет, — безжалостно произнесла Интегра. — Для него это высшая точка развития. Не только как ученого. Но как личности. Его угнетает мысль об энтропии. О бессмысленности смерти. Полагаю, для него есть нечто бесценное в том, что его смерть будет иметь материальное воплощение. Я готова подарить ему такую возможность, позволить ему самореализоваться так, как он не смог бы ни при каких иных условиях.  
— А еще ты готова потерять самого талантливого физика! — воскликнул Генрих.  
— При всем моем уважении к современной науке, Генрих, мы давно не на том уровне развития, когда прогресс и максимальные достижения человечества зависят лишь от одного человека, — усмехнулась Интегра. — Будут и другие великие теоретики, особенно после того, что мы планируем осуществить. А будет ли второй такой человек, одержимый моей целью? Возможно. Но я не готова ждать и выбирать, когда у меня есть созревшее предложение на руках.  
Генрих долго и выразительно смотрел на нее. Она невозмутимо закурила новую сигарету. Вскинула брови: «Можешь мне чем-то возразить?»  
Генрих отвёл взгляд.  
— Не уверен, восхищаюсь я твоей целеустремленности или ненавижу её, — произнес он с тяжелым вздохом. — Интегра, милая…  
— На пути к тому, что я задумала, это далеко не первая идейная жертва. Генрих, послушай, — она наклонилась, накрыв его ладонь своей. — Я не могу не ценить ваши жизни больше ваших желаний. Не решай за него, даже если он твой друг. И держи в голове следующее: каким бы ни было твоё последнее желание, оно будет полностью в моих руках. Я исполню его любой ценой.  
Генрих, ничего ей не сказав, слегка сжал кончики её пальцев, старательно отводя взгляд. Он дал своей добро лишь на следующее утро, ещё более бледный, чем обычно, ещё сильнее взбудораженный.  
Они пришли к Эрвину вместе. Интегра поинтересовалась у Эрвина, что ему понадобится: деловито и без капли лишних эмоций. Успокоенный её тоном и миролюбивой улыбкой, Эрвин перестал стискивать зубы и широко, но как-то очень уж отталкивающе усмехнулся: никогда раньше Интегре так не бросалось в глаза, какие у него мелкие, острые, хищные зубы, будто сточенные постоянным нервным скрежетанием.  
— Для начала мне понадобится клинок. Кинжал или кортик. Он должен быть небольшим, но очень острым. Сталь навроде круппской подошла бы лучше всего. Немного соляной кислоты, чтобы потравить лезвие. Пять минут тишины и ваше, леди Хеллсинг, присутствие. Он утверждал всё это время, что вам не снять с него эти самые Печати, потому что вы исчерпали свою над ним власть. Я хочу, чтобы в наши последние минуты он видел ваше лицо. Я хочу, чтобы вы ему улыбнулись на прощание. Хочу, чтобы перед лицом окончательной смерти эта тварь осознала, насколько силён может быть человеческий дух.  
Интегра чуть передернулась: было в его фразе что-то неприятное. Будто какая-то насмешка. Но, вероятно, ей просто показалось: его всегдашний нервный и прихихикивающий тон и был таким, не самым нормальным и серьёзным.  
Они предоставили Эрвину целый каталог кинжалов, клинков и ножей на любой вкус. Словно маленький мальчик, он провёл над ним почти четыре часа, обводя отдельные позиции кружочками, то возвращаясь на несколько страниц назад, то листая книгу далеко вперед. Наконец, он остановился на немецком кинжале времён Второй мировой: ладный, узкий, похожий на серебристую хищную рыбку, он будто зачаровал молодого одержимого физика.  
Дальнейшая подготовка не заняла много времени. Несколько часов Эрвин провёл в лаборатории, вытравливая на клинке каббалистические символы вперемешку с тибетскими лингамами. После этого он пригласил Интегру весёлым, почти беспечным голосом, попросив её подождать: на прощание, дабы уладить все финансовые вопросы, ему нужно было перебросить с Генрихом словечком-другим. Сам Генрих присутствовать при эксперименте отказался.  
— Эх, сестрёнка, ты себе не представляешь, что тебя ждёт впереди, — незнакомым, мурлычущим голосом сказал ей Эрвин, когда вернулся и захлопнул дверь.  
Он неуловимо изменился: плечи его распрямились, осанка зазвенела, шаг его стал упругим и пружинистым, он шёл к лабораторному столу почти вприпрыжку.  
— Как вы меня назвали, коллега? — удивилась Интегра.  
Но Эрвин так и не соизволил ей ответить.  
Он оказался у камеры Алукарда, наклонился к нему, карикатурно, будто в чёрно-белой старинной комедии, приложив руку к месту, где под бинтами скрывалось его ухо. Алукард, внимательно следивший за каждым его жестом, гадко, клыкасто усмехнулся и что-то ответил. Эрвин в ответ… расхохотался.  
— Эй, сестрёнка! Эй, леди Хеллсинг! Мне понадобится ассистент, — напевно произнес он.  
Интегра, отбросив в сторону недокуренную сигарету, приблизилась к камере. Эрвин, не глядя на нее, крутанул в пальцах нож неожиданно ловким, почти шулерским жестом, протянув его рукояткой в её сторону.  
— Последнее желание приговорённого: он хочет, чтобы контрольный надрез сделали вы, — смеясь, произнес Эрвин.  
— Как можно шире, — вторил ему Алукард, чуть не захлебываясь хохотом, — от уха до уха. Я буду посмертно оскорблён, если вы поскупитесь и просто меня царапнете. Нет, я хочу, чтобы вы сделали это по той отметине, которая ознаменовала мою самую первую смерть.  
Интегра взяла нож: рукоять его была теплой, будто бы живой, пульсирующей в агонической радости. Происходящее в её лаборатории давно вышло за пределы науки, и потому Интегру не удивили ни сгустившаяся в лаборатории тьма, ни внезапно сгустившееся время и воздух. Хохочущий Эрвин застыл, распахнув свою пасть с мелкими кошачьими зубками, вокруг неё неожиданно начали раскрываться алые глаза, принадлежащие Алукарду и… не ему. Он смотрел на неё, но это было не уродливое чудовище — порождение воспаленного, но гениального воображения ее деда. Это был сам её дед. Её отец. Их изыскания и чаяния, их стремления, что они заложили в эту мертвую оболочку, которую они, словно монстра Франкенштейна, оживляли своими желаниями и приказами. Теперь, в этой сгустившейся тьме, в безвоздушной тесноте, она как никогда понимала: нет никакого Алукарда, и никогда его не было. Была лишь воля Хеллсингов, их надежды и высокие стремления, приправленные собственным эгоизмом. И её ушедшие в пустоту предки, окружавшие её, словно божественная воля, в каждом предмете, в каждом взгляде и вздохе, вопрошали у неё: неужели она готова так рискнуть? Неужели ей плевать на достижения её отцов? Неужели она возомнит себя выше, больше, важнее, чем она есть? Кто она — карлик, стоящий на плечах гигантов, песчинка на вершине могучей горы. Этот взгляд почти поколебал её, но…  
Но если она — Хеллсинг, а чудовище перед ней — её желания, то она желает, чтобы его не стало.  
Интегра крутанула нож боевым хватом, лезвием назад, и нанесла один удар, будто пощечину, чтобы стереть эту нелепую кривую усмешку с его лица. А затем второй — по горлу.  
Исполосованное лицо Алукарда усмехалось ей, раскроенное до самого основания, и за ним был мираж плоти и костей, мираж живого видящего глаза, рассечённого надвое, вытекшего на пол рядом с лабораторным столом. Вязкая, чёрная кровь, которую они столь часто забирали у него на анализы, которую разобрали буквально на атомы, бурлила в разорванном горле, вырывалась оттуда толчками, мелкими брызгами. После первого удара фонтанчик ударил её поперек лица, оставив бурую полосу у нее на очках: она не отвернулась. Не глядя, она протянула нож Эрвину, который тем же летящим, танцующим шагом вспрыгнул на лабораторный стол, как она в день, когда пробудила Алукарда ото сна. Он навис над ним, лихорадочно бормоча заклинание на смеси всех древних языков. Рванул на себе лабораторный халат и рубашку, обнажая шею. И, запрокинув голову, не заколебавшись ни на секунду, вонзил узкий тонкий клинок себе в горло так глубоко, что его трепещущий от удара о кость позвоночника кончик вышел с другой стороны его шеи. Не шелохнувшись, Интегра смотрела на это жертвоприношение с внутренним трепетом, с которым, наверное, смотрели на своих жрецов древние ацтеки. Эрвин, который должен был упасть замертво, не остановился: заклинания, которые он бормотал, задергали его тело в разные стороны, точно марионетку. Он сучил ногами, грудь его сотрясала дрожь, но рука оставалась крепка. Он с силой дёрнул нож по часовой стрелке, и вёл острый, алмазно наточенный клинок, не останавливаясь, завершая полный круг, пока его голова не отпала в сторону. Его тело колотили метаморфозы мира, в который он распахнул дверцу: у него отрастали когти и чешуя, на голове его под бинтами, как ей показалось, мелькнули кошачьи уши, а у отрезанной головы наружу вывалился длинный, красный, будто у богини Кали, язык. Кровь его хлестанула до самого потолка, тело на секунду вытянулось вверх, словно от удара током. А потом безвольно ослабло, но пола лаборатории так и не коснулось.  
Кровь из его разорванной шеи пролилась точно в рану Алукарда. И то совершенно неожиданно… начало таять в воздухе. Истончаться, начиная с кончиков пальцев на руках.  
Алукард, будто и не замечавший своей тяжёлой раны, неотрывно смотрел на Интегру. «Я сделаю мое тело проводником в мир бестелесного и неосязаемого: я стану везде и нигде, — так объяснял ей свой эксперимент Эрвин, — и заберу его с собой туда, где может обитать всё… и ничего».  
Тело физика начало сминаться: будто кто-то огромный и невидимый схватил его, чтобы скатать в огромный шарик. Сперва изломались и втянулись в его тело руки, потом прохрустели во всех суставах ноги, а следом он сам, весь, как был, начал стремительно уменьшаться, яростно пожираемый тем пространством, которому он принес себя в жертву. Следом за ним исчезал и Алукард. На лице его Интегре мерещилась… грусть. И даже лёгкая обида. Он смотрел на неё с укором.  
— Вы об этом пожалеете, моя госпожа, — сказал он ей напоследок, когда от вампира остался один только парящий в воздухе рот. — Но будет слишком поздно.  
Секунда — и эти слова растаяли в пустоте вслед за их хозяином.  
Интегра провела в лаборатории почти полчаса, выжидая, не изменится ли что-то. Но исчезла даже кровь Алукарда, попавшая ей на лицо. Они оба исчезли, и теперь Интегра была абсолютно уверена, что это — навсегда.  
Выходя из лаборатории, Интегра с удовольствием закурила, чувствуя себя обновлённой, счастливой и целостной. Она решила не только судьбу своего рода, но и судьбу всего человечества.  
Человечеству предстояло обновиться вместе с ней.  
— Не печальтесь, мой добрый друг, — ласково произнесла она доктору Цаубереру, который нервно расхаживал по своей лаборатории взад-вперёд. — Всё, что мы сделали здесь — во благо всему человечеству. Вам ли не знать?  
Генрих взглянул на нее тяжело, почти обреченно. Медленно и неуверенно ей кивнул. А после снял свои тяжелые, многолинзовые очки, яростно сжал уголки своих воспалённых глаз и судорожно, слезливо, вздохнул. Интегра положила руку ему на плечо: во имя высшей цели. Во имя Знания, Генрих. Ничто это Знание не перевесит. Ни личный долг, ни преданность каким-то идеалам. Мы с тобой сами сотворим новый мир, он будет прекрасен, он будет полон, он будет жив. После этих слов Генрих неожиданно горячо, будто на что-то решившись, приникнул губами к её ладони на своем плече. Схватил её обеими руками, вжался в нее лицом, простонал что-то невнятное и взглянул на неё снизу вверх. Во взгляде его была мольба, и Интегра, не колебавшись ни секунду, наклонилась к нему, придержав прядь своих длинных волос, исполненная умиротворением и теплом сакрального знания, которым она могла и хотела бы поделиться с ним. Именно с ним.  
В ту ночь они с Интегрой впервые переспали. Всё повторяется, думала Интегра, как и двадцать лет назад, сидя на своём мужчине верхом в кресле, прижимаясь к нему. Его лицо было в её ладонях, она тянулась к нему, жаждущая, готовая забирать и отдаваться, изливающаяся и всепринимающая. Генрих, хватавшийся за нее, словно за последнюю надежду, словно решился на что-то. Когда он почти уронил её на пол, навис над ней, дёргаясь и неловко стягивая ногами брюки, Интегра чувствовала руками, как под его кожей словно что-то надламывается, изменяясь для неё и для него раз и навсегда.  
В ту ночь Генрих сказал ей: «Я не ошибся, когда решил поставить на тебя». И наотрез отказался пояснить, что же именно он имел в виду.  
Наутро он хмуро заявил ей, что ему необходимо переработать кое-что в «образцах» мистера Монтаны. Ему совершенно разонравился один протокол, и он не готов оставлять его.  
— Поверь мне, ты не пожалеешь, — почти раздражённо произнёс он. — Это добавит… добавит тебе контроля над ситуацией, если хочешь.  
С тех самых пор он ни разу не произнёс ни единого доброго слова в адрес своего старого знакомца и в принципе старался не упоминать его в разговорах.  
Странно, но Интегру это лишь ещё сильнее уверило в её неуязвимости для любых внешних обстоятельств.  
И успокоило.


	15. Chapter 15

Интегра не хотела знать другой жизни. Впервые за почти двадцать лет беспрерывного служения Британскому ордену она решила посетить семейного духовника. Она встретила его, уже совсем дряхлого мужчину с кротким, просветлённым взглядом, и после исповеди он мягко ей сообщил, что её гордыня вознесла её слишком высоко, и она пытается сравняться с Господом по делам своим.  
Интегра кротко улыбнулась ему и пообещала покаяться. На деле же её просто интересовала официальная позиция Церкви на её счет: стоило ли сомневаться, что её сочли бы еретической даже протестанты?  
Интегра же твёрдо знала, что если Господь везде, если он пронизывает всё естество и каждое сознание, если она — плоть от плоти его через тысячи поколений своих предков, это значит, что она и есть отражение Его желаний. Она не ищет справедливого, чистого, прекрасного мира, но создаёт его — есть ли что-то более близкое и понятное тому созидательному порыву, тому Слову, что всё сотворило?  
Интегра вышла с исповеди, на ходу закуривая и осовело, обескураженно улыбаясь навстречу прозрачному осеннему небу. Ей странно было думать, что их мытарства закончились… по крайней мере, на каком-то этапе.  
Впереди их ждала лондонская операция, которую Интегра решительно, «в память о старом товарище», решила назвать «Охота на лис». Генрих, почувствовавший какую-то интимность в этом её намеке, так разнервничался, что Интегре пришлось успокаивать его буквально в лаборатории, приперев его спиной к закрытой двери, за которой безостановочной шаркали и суетились лаборанты, готовившие огромную партию вакцин. Интегра встала перед ним на колени, прошептала ему в живот, что он напрасно волнуется, и расстегнула его брюки. Переволновавшийся и взревновавший Генрих кончил так быстро, что не успел даже перехватить собственный стон ладонью. Он густо покраснел, Интегра лишь улыбнулась ему: на Генриха такие её маленькие «подарки» действовали безотказно. Он становился покладист, хватал её за ладонь, долго и с явным трепетом её мял, прикладывал к своей груди и спрашивал: «Чувствуешь? Чувствуешь, как оно бьётся?»  
— Это потому, что я чувствую величие нашего будущего, — серьезно произносил он.  
Интегра серьёзно кивала ему в ответ: да, чувствует. И это не было ни лукавством, ни подыгрыванием. Только Генрих и мог разделить величие грядущего момента. Маленькая смерть, за которой будет столь ослепительная жизнь.  
— Признаться. До встречи с тобой я ни в чём не был уверен, — признался ей однажды Генрих. — Меня ждало… страшное будущее. Мой тогдашний начальник был… пугающим, в общем, человеком. Я до сих пор кое-что ему должен, ведь я практически сбежал от него. Хотя он, наверное, до сих пор об этом не знает.  
— Наркотики? — коротко спросила Интегра.  
— Можно и так сказать, да… наркотики, — глубоко вздохнул Генрих. — под его началом меня ждала бы смерть. Бессмысленная и глупая. Он был совершенный психопат, маниакальная личность, одержимый, если хочешь. С ним… в общем, я рад, что теперь я с тобой.  
Интегра не стала более расспрашивать его. Едва ли хоть какой-нибудь наркоторговец смог бы дотянуться до её Генриха через все кордоны военных, которыми она и теперь была надежно ограждена от всего мира, а уж после того, что они сделают…  
Они сделают это вечером пятого ноября. В день Гая Фокса, когда на улицах будут тысячи празднующих. Они начнут в самом центре, у Ковент-Гардена: ведь если начать с какой-нибудь трущобы, городские власти до последнего будут закрывать глаза на проблему. А также Сохо. А также площадь у театра «Глобус». Небольшие контролируемые группы. Небольшая хорошо контролируемая провокация.  
Интегра исповедовалась своему священнику лишь в том, в чем считала себя повинной. В жертвах первого пакистанского эксперимента, например. Но даже теперь она знала, что исповедоваться в лондонском инциденте она не станет.  
Потому что ни сейчас, ни после — она не будет считать себя хоть в чём-то виновной.  
Интегра курила на площади. Вокруг неё оживленно переговаривались, куда-то спешили по своим делам и громко кричали в мобильники люди, которые, возможно, будут на этой же самой площади в день, когда они выпустят первую модифицированную «бомбу» в самую толпу.  
До «Охоты на лис» оставалось два месяца.  
А после её и Генриха ожидала целая жизнь.  
Целая вечность.


End file.
